


Devour

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>闻到那阵未结合omega的情热气息时，Steve正在一幢办公楼楼顶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Devour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645883) by [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/pseuds/SeptemberWolves). 



闻到那阵未结合omega的情热气息时Steve正在一幢办公楼楼顶。浓重的感觉让他失神数秒，踉跄闪过冬兵急骤的攻击。面具后，Bucky似乎格外暴躁，双目闪着怒火，眉毛紧拧。

“别再跟着我！”冬兵怒吼一声转身跑远。显然HYDRA是将Steve列在极其危险一栏中，因为Bucky竟然会前所未有地从战斗中逃跑。

“Bucky，等等。”又一阵费洛蒙扑面而来Steve差点呛到，他晃晃脑袋，试图控制内在的alpha。身后的建筑突然爆炸，尖利的玻璃片、水泥块和尘土如潮水般席卷而来，Steve从后面擒住Bucky，用盾牌为两人抵挡冲击。Tony的声音在耳机里听起来是一片无用的噪音。

他们滚了好几圈，最后四肢胡乱交缠着停下来。不知为何Steve压在Bucky身上。Bucky的面具掉了，黑色防弹背心上被划出一大道口子。未结合的omega气息给Steve猛烈的冲击，让他头昏目眩。

“我的天啊，Bucky，你是一个omega？！”Steve惊叫道，朝自己脸上打了一巴掌以保持头脑清醒。冬兵愤怒地想要挣脱，但结果却让两人的下半身贴到一起；他散发出新鲜甜美的omega气息，使得Steve内心那个alpha尖叫起来。Bucky闻起来那么地成熟。

“你对我做了什么？”Bucky喘息着，眼睛睁得好大，深色的瞳孔周围只有细细一圈蓝色虹膜。面具能有效阻挡外来干扰，但没有了它之后，冬兵就充分地感受到Steve的气息。他的身体不由自主地做出反应，准备要与对方结合。

Steve忍不住重重地往前挺腰，分身顶在Bucky的腿间。身下的omega发出一声困惑的低吟，让他体内的alpha非常满足，蠢蠢欲动。他的大脑被欲望笼罩了。Bucky的声音近似呜咽，他试图从这个压得他双腿发软、股间溢出过多体液的家伙身下爬开。他摸到还存放在背心内侧的战斗匕首，手指握紧刀柄。

Steve险险闪过刀光，他用体重压制对方的血肉之躯，把匕首从Bucky愈来愈不稳的手里抽出来。他握住刀背熟练地割开Bucky的背心，厚厚的皮革与纤维象黄油似地破裂了，露出Bucky起伏的胸口。那儿浮出一线血痕，Steve无意识地低吼，将冬兵的两条手臂都按在头顶，然后俯身舔去那道红色。包裹在制服里的分身快要爆炸了。Bucky无助地呻吟，在Steve粗暴的舔舐下虚弱挣扎，毫无自觉地扭动着腰。

这几个小时以来他下腹聚集的热意不断蔓延。他和那群复仇者打了一下午，被钢铁侠轰到一个中餐馆时就更不对劲。那时他站起来，下腹抽痛，在逐渐加重的过程中腿间还开始湿润。不过他没多想，他以为是流血了。他没注意那些尖叫着的市民是怎么开始好奇地左右张望并在空气中吸鼻子，最终却以他从未遇到过的古怪的炽热目光注视着他。他只把一个太过靠近的男人踢飞，其他人也就没有再敢上来。

任务中途出了岔子；他离开基地也超过三周。三周，没有药物，没有电击。一切似乎都乱了套。

冬兵意识到有一只手抓住自己头发把头往后拽，显露出那毫无遮挡的脖子。他对上美国队长的视线，呼吸都停了。那个人眼里真诚的暖意被狂暴欲望代替，令他毛骨悚然。他拼命摇头，想把金属手臂从对方的钳制中挣脱，但此刻的空气令他昏沉无力，还在他两脚乱踢的时候又有一股体液涌出。

“Bucky……”美国队长又用那个熟悉的名称叫他，在他耳边呢喃着，在他脖子上吸吮出青紫的吻痕。他觉得小腹的热意愈来愈重，甚至惊恐地发现自己竟然想要张开腿。他的身体在呼唤着被坚硬的粗壮的东西填满……

“不！”他甩开那个金发男人，用尽力气挣扎踢蹬。男人抓住他的胳膊，却被他在肚子上踢了一脚滚到旁边。冬兵颤抖着趴在地上，咬紧牙齿屏住呼吸，不愿顺从费洛蒙的召唤，不愿在这个男人面前服从。

他才不投降。

他不稳地向前爬了五步，突地被什么压住了，再次无法动弹。有力的手指拽住他的皮带，他朝对方踢去却没有命中，被撕拉一声扯开裤子。他听见那个男人苦苦压抑的呻吟，感到腿上流淌着滚烫的液体，身体在寒冷中战栗。他被背后的男人抱得一动也不能动，恐慌开始发酵，那个男人抬起他的腰，他拼命挣扎回头想用眼神威胁对方。

但那个金发脑袋已经靠在他光裸的股间，舌头舔上那渴求的小穴。冬兵尖叫起来。

——

好吧，Tony承认，告诉伟大的美国队长这幢楼很安全是个错误；而他绝不会承认的则是当队长很可能还留在里面时，迎面爆炸的大楼吓得他象姑娘一样狂叫。

“可别告诉我他死了……”Tony划十字，绕着残垣断壁飞了一圈，搜寻发热源。一个也没找着。

“唉唉，Pepper和Coulson会杀了我的。”他把偷袭的HYDRA特工轰飞，垂头丧气地捂脸。耳机丝丝作响，但声音太微弱，听不出什么有用的信息。他飞过一堆倒塌的水泥墙，降落在一大块断裂的天花板上。

听见某个声音时他呆住了，那是个压抑的呻吟，当他惶惑地飞上天空时并没辨认出那代表着什么。他脑补了各种可能性，Steve Rogers被一块水泥压着；Steve Rogers半截埋在沙土里；Steve Rogers断了条腿。但他怎么也没想到会看见Rogers正在隔壁的大楼天台，身上好像一点伤都没有，还拉着个穿黑衣服的人。Tony飞得太高，细节看得模糊不清。

“JARVIS，镜头放大。”他说着飞近了。突然涌入过滤系统的那种气息令他呼吸一窒。“JARVIS，赶快过滤掉！真要命！”

Tony曾经列过一张表，上面是他觉得自己这辈子都无缘得见的东西，其中之一，是“美国队长的屁股”。好吧，现在这就是他眼前的东西。

“JARVIS，把那条从我的列表上去掉吧。”

“已经去除，sir。我们该怎么办？”

“唔……我觉得应该去咨询个专家之类的。”

Tony深呼吸，集中精神。Steve Rogers，Captain America，90岁的老处男，正压在名为冬兵的HYDRA杀手身上激烈地挺腰侵犯对方，口中说着难以辨认的话语。冬兵的机械臂已经整个手腕都压进水泥地，另一只手无力地攀在Steve的胳膊上抽搐。Steve一只手紧紧按在他赤裸的腹部，让他贴着自己腰身大力抽插；而另一只手的手指都塞进敌人的口腔，象下身一样不断地戳刺，还用食指和中指夹住对方的舌头使口水流了一下巴。淫靡的肉体拍击声差点让Tony一头从空中栽倒。他悄悄往Steve腿间瞄了一眼。哇哦，难怪那个omega叫成那样。Rogers真是，身有长物啊。

Tony一直以为Rogers是那种很温柔的alpha，但显然事实证明Tony Stark也有犯错的时候。他可感激装甲的强大空气过滤功能，否则再多吸一口那诱人的omega气息，估计他也得万劫不复了。

“Natasha，有情况，”他终于对通讯器说，“队长已无法作战。”

Steve似乎才注意到有一个Tony在天上飞。象任何试图与omega结合时见到同类的alpha那样，他警告性地低吼着，把冬兵抱得更紧。后者哭了出来，Steve的动作更激烈，还粗暴地一把抓住冬兵的头发，迫使他暴露出未经标记的咽部。显然这是一种宣战。

Tony在面具后翻了个白眼，往后退了一些以隐藏踪迹。

“情况如何，钢铁侠？”Natasha问，呼吸有点急。Tony听见背景音有一个男人窒息尖叫的声音。

冬兵正在下面发出细微的呜咽恳求声，Tony知道他应该快要高潮了，也就意味着Steve就要在他体内成结。老天啊。

Tony把脑袋往墙上一磕，大声对话筒叹息。“那个杀手，HYDRA的那位，在战斗中意外地进入了发情期，现在队长正在‘施以援手’吧，我觉得可以这样形容。”

“James发情了？我以为他是个alpha。”Tony听见刺耳的骨折声，瑟缩了一下，Natasha的声音好像很惊讶。

“为什么你对敌人直呼其名？”Tony没有参与神盾局覆灭的事，也还没有在HYDRA发动这一轮攻势前看完资料。

“James是Steve的旧友，直到他被HYDRA洗脑，Tony。”Natasha说，“他们在干嘛？”

Tony又从乱七八糟的墙壁后面探出脑袋瞄了一眼。Steve的脸埋在冬兵的颈窝里，在那苍白的皮肤上吸吮着吻痕。冬兵的黑色皮衣被粗暴地扯开，露出脖子，肩膀和胸。Steve还是一手抓着他头发令他仰头，另一手则牢牢固定他的腰。Steve的动作已经不像之前那样有节奏的抽插，而是一种迫切的激烈，昭示着他快要释放。Tony的眼睛瞪大了，他看见冬兵弓起身体迎合着Steve，失焦的双眼望到Tony的方向，同时无声地哭泣着半张着嘴巴释放出来。Steve大声咆哮，他狠狠咬住男人的脖子，咬出了血丝，明白无误地印上标记。冬兵嘶哑地尖叫了一声疯狂地抓着地面，在水泥上留下深深的指印。

Tony匆忙缩回脑袋。“天啊，他咬了他。”他惊恐地说。

Natasha焦虑地叹了口气。“等着我们来支援，Tony。”

——

Steve觉得自己在天堂。身体轻盈，肌肉放松而充满喜悦。他体内的alpha满足不已，他占有了一个完美的配偶……等等……什么？

Steve Rogers睁开眼睛看向紧挨着自己胸口的那具身体。他想后退一点好有些空间——

“换了我就不会动。”旁边冒出一个很好心的声音，“你们还结在一起呢。”

Steve扭头看见Tony Stark身穿全套盔甲，坐在一截混凝土上。他心惊胆战地把视线移回胸前那深色头发的脑袋，不由傻乎乎地眨了半天眼睛。他感觉到自己的分身被一个温暖湿润的甬道包裹着，几乎是下意识就往前顶了一记。Bucky小声地啜泣。释放出温热的液体流到Steve的手上，象烫到一样，他抽回握住Bucky分身的手。Bucky正侧躺着，背部紧贴Steve的胸口，前方破碎的衣物和肌肤上满是粘稠体液。Steve再也不敢往下深思。

“清场完毕。”Clint的声音在左边响起。“谢天谢地，他们是跑到天台上干的。不象上次Thor和Loki在中央公园乱搞，真是混乱。”

“Bucky，对不起！”Steve开始拼命道歉，双手想要为Bucky遮挡几分。Bucky把他那只伸到自己下半身的手狠狠捏了一把，Steve痛得皱着脸抽回手。“抱歉！”

“我们是不是应该给个毯子他们？”Clint问。

过了一会儿Thor走上前，笑容灿烂地解下披风盖到Steve头上。

“唉，谢谢你的帮忙，老兄，不过你应该遮住下半身，不是他们的脸。”旁边传来金属碰击的“哐”一声，八成是Tony抓狂地捂住了脸。

“我很抱歉！”Steve还在努力表达歉意，但腰却往前顶送，并释放出一股热流盈满Bucky的身体。冬兵咬牙忍受这刺痛的快感。他反复回忆自己的任务列表，让注意力不要集中在背后那个温暖的，正试图令他受孕的alpha身上。

“他们还要这样多久？”Bruce在一盆枯萎的植物后面问，忙着把破破烂烂的裤子穿好。他拍干净头发里的石灰和玻璃碎片，然后探头看向那两个男人。

Natasha慢慢上前，瞟了满脸羞耻的Steve一眼，掀开披风瞧了瞧，然后挑眉。

“大概一整天？”她说着，口吻是怪异的惊叹。Tony诅咒上天，然后扑通从墙上摔了下来。

——

Fury瞪他的眼神足够把一个小国夷为平地。

Steve唯唯诺诺地垂着头，之前充满攻击性的气势一去不复返。他又变回那个容易害羞的老样子，可惜全国新闻头条都是他在一个天台上和男人火辣地干了一场。Tony打量着他们俩，再低头继续玩他的Stark phone。

“你强行与他结合，强暴了一个omega。在21世纪这已经犯法了你知道吗？”Fury双手抱胸。

“我失控了，长官。我很明白这次行为的后果。我接受一切惩罚。但我能先看看他吗？只要一眼，我得知道他是否安全。”Steve站直了，直视Fury的眼睛。

Fury又瞪他好半天，才说：“你猜怎么着，队长，只要你能让他脱离HYDRA并加入我们，那你想看他多久都行。”

Tony震惊地抬头。Steve好像也很意外。

“你知道HYDRA是怎么对待他的，如果你能让他加入我们这边，我会给你处置Ms.Barnes的权力，那样你就可以确保他得到了应有的照顾，我也总算有个可以好好干活的手下。双赢的选择，队长。”

Fury拍拍他的胳膊，转身对Tony说：“现在我们来谈谈重建的费用……”

Tony惨叫着夸张地倒在书桌上。这几天他摔下来的次数可真是多啊。

——

“他一直接受强效抑制剂，所以从很早起他就抑制着热潮。”娇小的omega护士悄声说道，因为能站在Steve身边而脸颊泛红。Steve咳嗽两声，很不好意思地把制服拉链全部拉上。她可能都闻得出自己刚刚做过。

“所以，抑制剂对他的身体有副作用？”他问。护士点点头。

“他的热潮会十分强烈，毫无规律。被冰冻太久也进一步增强了抑制剂效果。”她看着病历夹，皱起眉。“荷尔蒙分泌正常后他还会经历很长一段时间的异常热潮期，少则一月，长则十年。”

Steve目瞪口呆，转头看她。“你是说……”

她推了推眼镜，目光锐利地看着他。“没错，他还会有很多次的发情。”

“并且作为他的伴侣，你有义务帮他度过。”Natasha从观察室出来，表情象是看好戏。“就这样。显然你们从生理上彼此需要。尽管冬兵恨不得把你的五脏六腑都挖出来。”

“什么？”Steve结结巴巴地问。

“恭喜，你已经正式与冬兵结为伴侣。”Natasha说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645883/chapters/3502076

有意思的是，站在房间外面隔着玻璃窗注视里面一团混乱的Tony想着，冬日士兵的行为举止完全不象个omega。实际上Steve才是容易脸红，说不出“性”和“操”那种词的人。

Tony还记得自己第一次与来自HYDRA的杀手，名为冬兵的那个人狭路相逢的那刻。他正在按照美国队长的指示勘察情况，突然就看见一个男人从一架冒着烟的神盾局飞机里跳出来，动作流利地踏上另一架，强大的金属臂闪着光毫不犹豫地砸在螺旋桨上硬是掰下来一片。飞机失去平衡，破损的螺旋桨冒着烟。Tony一定是飞得太近，因为下一秒钟就有一根钢索不知从哪个方向飞来，缠住他的盔甲。Tony被一股大力拉扯着下坠好长一段距离。他往下看去，冬兵竟利用飞行的他，像是钟摆一般飘过飞机与大楼屋顶的宽广空间。那家伙姿态优雅地落在屋顶上滚了一圈，然后爬起来，面无表情地抬头对Tony比了个V字好像是在道谢，随后就在成功摧毁两架神盾飞机又全身而退之后冲进下一个战场。Tony叹为观止。

关键在于冬兵根本从心理上就不是个omega。从心理层面上说Tony简直可以肯定这男人是最强悍的那种alpha。尽管他不幸在亚性征上属于omega，但只要穿戴着防护服和过滤面具，他绝对不可能在Steve身下屈服。

“Bucky！住手！你得让他们帮助你！”Steve正在大喊着，躲过一团湿纸巾的攻击，匆忙地将那个omega护士劝出病房。另外有两个男性beta护士瑟缩在一起，面带惧意地看着那个被束缚住的omega。Steve抓了一把乱糟糟的金发，在过滤面具后慢慢呼吸好几下。

Steve身上的防护服领子象把刀一样嵌在他脖子上，隔绝了颈部和肩膀的alpha气息分泌腺。效果不错，感觉总比另一副高科技手镯好，那手镯简直可以把alpha的手腕给锯下来……尽管如此，Steve还是难受得很。他无意识地揉着手腕上紧紧箍住皮肉的金属腕带，试图给Bucky一个安抚的笑容。冬兵在束缚带下剧烈挣扎，目光凶狠得要杀人。Steve紧张地吞口水。毫无疑问Bucky此刻想干的事只有把Steve的球割下来喂狗。他的笑容有点挂不住。

“我们必须麻醉他，Rogers队长，然后清理那些——”

“我懂了！孩子们！我懂了，求你们别说。”想到还要把Bucky身上自己的精液擦掉，Steve就一路脸红到发根。他小心地走近两个战战兢兢的护士。冬兵始终盯着他，被勉强戴上的过滤口罩背后是凌乱急促的呼吸。

褐发的护士递给Steve一支细小的注射器，指指同事脖子上某个地方。“就打在那里。”

Steve深呼吸好几下，稳了稳手，然后向冬兵走去。Bucky眼中带着谋算的亮光完全停止挣扎，静止的身体犹如一条盘曲起来即将进攻的蛇。不过Steve只是明朗地笑着给他看注射器。

“你瞧？马上就能帮助你休息，Buck。我不会伤害你。”他小声地哄着，轻手轻脚地将Bucky的脑袋侧向一边。

毫无预警。这一秒冬兵还在眼前一动不动，下一秒Steve就被他踢得飞了出去。注射器落在地上，滚进一部担架车底下。Steve扯掉过滤面具大口地呼吸了三下，痛得面红耳赤。

冬兵扬起下巴，明显是在挑衅。Steve拧着脸站起来。Bucky是对准他下半身在踢。

透过扬声器Steve听见外面Tony笑喷了，他气呼呼地咬牙。啊啊，那家伙看得可真高兴。

在他对面冬兵已经站起来了。他一只手挣脱了束缚，飞快地解着另一条胳膊上的。Steve脚步不稳地冲上前，伸手想阻止对方进行更大的破坏。

冬兵转身，刚才还被扣在墙上的机械手掐住了Steve的脖子。他的手劲大得捏弯了防护服衣领，Steve整个眼冒金星。冬兵把他甩到房间另一头，扯掉过滤面具，表情阴森地直接走向门口，根本不理会角落两个瑟缩的beta护士。

“呃呃，我该拉警报吗？”Steve听见对讲机那头的Tony说。

“不！我很好，我能处理。”他喘息着，双手开始解衣领。“抱歉，Buck，我不能让你就这样离开。”

Steve解开了衣领，从后面抱住冬兵。Bucky咆哮着转身想揍他，但Steve知道接下来会怎样，他痛恨这样去操控Bucky，但他别无选择。

冬兵的膝盖突然一软，他曲起身体摆出防守性的姿势，浑身发抖着抬起手遮住鼻子和嘴，想要摒除来自他的alpha的浓烈气息。他惊惶地努力躲避但仍然被屏住呼吸的Steve抱进怀里。Steve没有动弹，他让Bucky剧烈地颤抖着嗅闻他的脖子。最后Bucky闭上眼睛，仿佛很迷茫地舒展了眉头，他攥住Steve的衣服，看起来彻底地精疲力尽了。

Steve招呼角落的护士们过来，但那两人的气息一靠近Bucky就低低地咆哮，Steve只好无奈地叹息着挥手示意两人出去。他有点后悔自己连过滤面具也解掉了。Bucky的气息正让他体内产生怪异的反应，特别是两腿间那个器官。

“Tony，我要给他清理身体，拜托关掉监视器。”Steve要求道。

“这就关。”传来简短的回答。即使是Stark也还有某些传统的东西，认为只有与omega结合了的alpha才能看对方衣不蔽体的样子。

Steve温柔地把Bucky放到床上。一离开他的身边Bucky就失落地呜咽起来，但Steve硬是无视了想要上前拥抱住他的冲动。Bucky在床上扭动，盲目地伸手要抓Steve的衬衫却够不到。Steve到病房另一边重新带好面具，用大得有点儿过分的力气把那玩意儿扣在脸上，深呼吸了好几次，想要平息裤子里快要爆炸的分身。

当Steve分开Bucky无力的双腿并拉下他的短裤时，Bucky虚弱地挣扎。他的大腿内侧露出被Steve吸吮和啃咬留下的淤青和咬痕。Steve咬紧牙关默默地发誓自己再也不会失控，无论现在的Bucky看起来有多诱人。

他戴上一副橡胶手套，抓了块柔软的棉布擦拭起湿答答的精液和体液。Bucky呜咽着不断扭动，两手在床上乱拍。Steve丢掉污物，镇定了一下才轻轻地将一根手指伸入Bucky体内。冬兵呻吟起来，他挺起腰，双手抓住床沿。一道浓浊的精液从他小穴流出，Steve压着他不安分的腰又伸进第二根手指，想尽快为他清理干净，不要伤到他。

“не надо……”Bucky轻声喘息。Steve停下动作，在他的腰侧留下温柔的吻。

“没事的，Buck。我只想让你更快恢复。”

他尽可能快速地在没有专业指导之下将Bucky弄干净，手指蘸上消炎药膏，给那火热的小穴抹上清凉的膏体。Bucky抬起腰，舒服地轻叹一声，性器飞快地抬头。

“对不起！我不该那样做！”Steve象被电到一样抽回手指。他知道Bucky对他的气息毫无抵抗力，无法压抑那原始的生理冲动。Steve脱掉手套，紧紧闭上眼睛捏自己的鼻梁，拼命忍住把Bucky其他衣服都撕掉的冲动。

床上抬起一只金属手，突兀地将Steve拉到Bucky身边。冬兵靠近他，毫无目的地在他脖子附近乱嗅，嘴唇擦过皮肤，发出满足的低吟。另一只手则抓住Steve的拉到自己的分身上。他磨蹭Steve的掌心，火热的呼吸吹拂在Steve的脖子上。Steve难以置信地僵住了，他寻找Bucky脸上任何一点迷乱的踪影。Bucky现在绝对是不清醒的。

“Bucky，这不是你想要的。”他说，听起来一点说服力也没有。他到底在骗别人还是自欺欺人？Steve那么地想要Bucky，那么地希望Bucky也同样需要他。

Bucky半睁的双眼仿佛要在Steve脸上烧出两个洞，Steve的脸红得滴血。Bucky舔过自己红肿的嘴唇，而后合上眼。

“Пожалуйста……”他轻声说。

Steve几乎立刻就屈服了，他握住Bucky的分身轻轻套弄起来，后者则把脸贴在他的脖子上，小声呜咽着不断挺腰。

才一会儿Bucky便在Steve手中释放，他的脸一片嫣红，满足地叹了口气，终于完全闭起眼睛，松开Steve衣领上的手指。Steve在另一块床单上抹了抹手，帮Bucky拉好短裤，脸颊贴到失去意识的男人额头。如他所想，Bucky烧得厉害。

他深呼吸，尽量拉了拉裤子，遮挡那块显眼的勃起。他僵硬地挪到房间外，示意护士们可以进去看护Bucky了。他还得去处理一下个人问题。

Steve把自己反锁在休息室，一手伸进裤头另一手沾染着Bucky的气息放在鼻端。不到两分钟他就低吼着射出来，接着重重地把后脑勺撞在墙上。

他把事情搞得不能再坏。

——

“老兄！你看起来好沮丧诶！”

Steve甚至没抬头，继续趴在餐桌上。从强行与Bucky结合那天起他就没怎么睡过觉。

第二天Fury把他带去了华盛顿的Omega保护协会，他受到了明白无误的警告：若协会收到任何来自omega伴侣的投诉，他将会被强行药物阉割。不过Bucky未经注册，也不符合大多数法律条款，所以Steve算是相对轻松地就走人了。

Fury还在飞机上和他谈心，让Steve又一次脸红脖子粗地在椅子上局促不安，闪躲着局长那虽然只有一侧却十分强硬又带着淡淡戏谑的目光。那时Fury给他一本书，封面上写的是“如何拥有幸福生活，兼带部分床上小技能”。Steve在赶紧把书放起来的时候打翻咖啡，洒了自己一腿。

格外让Steve惊讶的是，Tony居然帮了很大忙。从华盛顿回来后不久他就把Steve拖到实验室，向他展示一瓶东西。

“Bruce和我花了两天两夜研究出这个。”他笑得得意，和那位“科学家男朋友”相互击掌。坐在显微镜边的Bruce则给了Steve鼓励的微笑。

“把这个喷在脖子上，肩膀上，手腕内侧以及其他散发气味的地方。感觉应该比那个蠢爆的面具和丑陋的腕带要好。对omega也同样有效。”Tony丢给他一个小喷瓶。

“别那么担心。热潮期会过去的，你总有机会和他谈谈你们的关系。会没事的。”Bruce沉静地说。Steve是那么地希望他的话成真。

从天台的那个下午开始Bucky就一直发高烧，Steve也被神盾局的医生们禁止探访，显然是从两名beta护士口中听说了些不雅的内情。

HYDRA又遭受一次重创，但Steve只是在餐桌上浪费生命，眼前摆着一盘冒着热气的小甜饼。他太想见Bucky。

Thor好心地拍拍他的背，端着一大盘蛋挞坐在旁边。几分钟后Clint也下楼来了，头发象个流浪汉似地横七竖八。他直接走到咖啡机跟前倒了一杯，靠在橱柜上闭着眼睛。没多久进来的是Natasha，外表纹丝不乱，穿着平常那套黑色皮衣。她一路拍了下Clint的屁股，顺走他手上的咖啡。Clint顿时脸红起来小声嘟哝了什么，嘟着嘴又为自己倒上一杯。Steve长叹一声，Natasha便坐到他隔壁。

她扬起眉毛看着他。“怎么了？”

“没什么。只是，已经四天了……”Steve凄凉地自言自语。

“你想见他？”Natasha漫不经心地问。

Steve象喷出香槟酒瓶的软木塞一样竖起身体，满脸期待。“可以吗？”

Natasha伸手把他嘴角的口水擦掉。Steve红着脸，拨弄自己乱糟糟的金发。

“我是不明白为什么不可以，”她说，“今天我带你去。”

——

“你在干什么？”Natasha疑惑地问。Steve在用小瓶子在身上乱喷。她闻了闻空气，眯起眼。

“为了见一面你的omega还要这样？”

“Tony说这会让我的气味隐蔽一些。”Steve解释道。

“你现在就跟一个刚出生的beta一样。”Natasha说，眉毛快要飞到发际线。Steve高兴地耸耸肩，把瓶子放回口袋。

“准备好了，Tasha。”Steve欢乐地叫着，象个兴奋的孩子似地跳个不停。Natasha饱受折磨地长长叹了口气，按下呼叫按钮。

“别告诉纽约alpha协会我认识你。”

Bucky的房间在走廊尽头倒数第二间。两名高大强壮的beta守在门口，装备着注射镇静剂用的枪。Steve与他们擦身而过时皱起眉。

“他想逃跑吗？”他问一名出来迎接他们的女医生。

“不，没有。但以防万一还是需要守卫。”她澄清道，打开一份黄色病历夹。“Mr.Rogers，你已经和Mr.Barnes有了实质的关系，对吗？”

Steve慢慢点头，想到那令人羞耻的行为，他的目光暗淡下来。Natasha拍拍他的肩。

“好。我想你也知道了Mr.Barnes已经不能再摄入任何抑制剂的情况。他的身体受其影响长达八十年。直到1970年后才出现可临床安全使用的抑制剂，我不认为HYDRA曾考虑过他的安全。他的热潮会十分不规则，强度也会变化。我想应该已经有人告知你，接下来几个月他都会有多次发情？”

Steve被一大堆信息砸得头昏脑胀。“是……是的。护士告诉我了。”

“很好。作为他的alpha，帮他度过这段时间是你的责任所在。但由于他的身体情况不稳定，起伏太大，你绝不能在结合时将精液射在他体内。不管本能多么强烈，他也无法承受怀孕的负担。其他的就放心吧，那本身就是一个omega面临危险和压力时的反应。”

Steve被她说得脸红，两只脚也不自在地动来动去。他想说也许他们再也不会结合了。这时医生沉吟着看了他一眼，拧起眉毛。

“那是什么气味？”她问。

Natasha望天。“别管那个了，医生。”

Bucky半卧在一张病床上，身上有各种管子和电线。他的右臂正打着点滴，还有一个护士正将他脸上的头发往后梳。没有面具和发丝遮挡，他看起来意外地年轻，脆弱。Steve一阵情迷意乱。

Bucky在让一个护士测量体温。他的姿势放松且毫无防备，任由她将掌心轻轻地贴在自己额头。但Steve一进来他的整个身体就僵硬了，眼睛变得阴郁。Steve想到角落去大哭一场。

冬兵说出了一长串俄语，Steve只能求助地望向Natasha。她没理他，只用俄语对Bucky又说了点什么，还微微地笑了起来，对Steve耸肩。

“他说他要对你的下半身和祖宗十八代做点非常黑暗的事，你不会想知道的。”她洒脱地说。Steve脸色发白。

当Steve想要触摸Bucky的胳膊时，后者的瞳孔收缩了，挥开手狠狠瞪着他，仍然为了惹恼Steve而继续用俄语说话。Natasha缓步上前。Steve困惑了，同样是alpha，Bucky却似乎不恨Natasha。Steve坐到一把椅子上，试图不要为室内断断续续的交谈而满心嫉妒。连医生也被这事态变化而逗笑了，嘴角上翘着。

“Mr.Barnes，你的午餐。”前几天那个小个子护士在Bucky面前放了一张小桌子，朝他露出大大的笑容。

“спасибо。”他说，同样也回以微笑。Steve想起当年在布鲁克林的时候，Bucky是最潇洒最神气的alpha。他绝不会想到Bucky是一个伪装起来的omega。

Bucky似乎双手不太方便，于是Steve前去帮忙，为他舀起一勺食物，对那张满是怒容的脸抱以微笑。Natasha笑着走开了，给他们一点空间。

Bucky瞪着半空中的勺子，一动不动。Steve被失望笼罩，手也微微发抖。正当他想放下勺子离开时Bucky却微微倾身吃了一小口。他无声地咀嚼，完全不把Steve伤感的表情当一回事，吃完了又张开嘴。Bucky的脸颊有点发红，但Steve明智地把这个发现藏在心里，两人开始在和谐的安静下吃完这一餐。

用完午餐后Bucky看起来累了，医生请Steve离开。Steve起身想走，犹豫片刻又转头在Bucky头顶轻吻一下。金属拳头差一点就揍到他的脸。Steve得意地闪开，向气呼呼的冬兵挥手再见。

“废柴。”他走到门口时听见Bucky说。

Steve的脚步停滞了，他回头看着Bucky。不知是他脸上真的有那一丝笑容，还是光线造成的错觉？

无论如何，Steve也笑了。

“蠢货。”他小声回答。

Steve关上门，体内有激昂的喜悦流窜。

他该去哪儿找本俄语词汇手册呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645883/chapters/3523697

1942

他抓住男人皱巴巴的领子，将对方按在半塌的砖墙上。

“没货是他妈什么意思？”James咬牙咆哮道。一顶滑稽的黑色小礼帽从胖男人的脑袋上抖落，掉进James脚边污浊的水塘里。

“我很抱歉，James，但临床试验失败……他们停止了全部生产。”胖子紧张地擦拭额头的汗，“恐怕你得去别处找抑制剂了。”

“失败？”他问。

“我以前就告诉你，没有钱的话只能给你弄到试验阶段的药剂。我们签过合同。”男人尖叫道。James攥紧了拳头。

“我不在乎副作用，快告诉我上哪去找更多。”他勉强地放开已经透不过气面色发紫的男人。男人跌跌撞撞地后退几步，从水塘里捞出帽子。

“我也不知道。但你可以试试入伍。据说军队向所有参战的omega士兵提供抑制剂。”男人看起来近乎愧疚，手指不安地绞着湿透的帽檐。“我真的很抱歉，James。”

James无力地靠在墙上，后脑勺咚地撞出声。“就算我想入伍也不行，Leo。有个家伙要我照顾，我不在他会没命的。”

“那我只能祝你好运了，James。”Leo的下巴抖了抖，脚步不稳地离开小巷。

蒙蒙细雨打湿了James破旧的外套。他望着阴云密布的天空，烦躁地长叹一声。没有抑制剂，他的热潮会很快到来。最后一次吞下那些蓝色小药丸已经是三周前的事了。James咬咬牙站起身。他必须想个办法瞒过去。

纽约布鲁克林，街头贴满美国政府的征兵广告。熟悉的蓝、红、白色贴在每一家商店橱窗，每一个街头，每一盏路灯柱子上。沿街有带着小圆帽的孩子不断递送宣传册，只要是成年人，人人手里都起码拿了两份。

James在他和Steve的公寓对面一家小面包店里买了根面包，再去小摊上挑了几个新鲜苹果。Steve特别爱吃这个昂贵的品种但他从不肯说。他走上摇摇晃晃的楼梯来到两楼的房间。门板薄得像纸，大多数时候上锁都是浪费，反正家里也没有值钱货。除了几张James的裸体素描，那可是Steve比苹果还宝贝的东西。

“Buck，是你吗？”传来一个虚弱的声音，吸了口气，James就知道Steve又感冒了。

“你又病倒了吗，Stevie？”他在门边回应道，打开电灯开关，却只听见灯泡咝咝作响就是不肯亮，他低声骂了句。又要换灯泡了。

Steve出现在卧室门口，手里端着一个茶杯，里面有支弯曲的小蜡烛。他穿着James的旧毛衣，瘦弱的肩上领子歪歪的就跟披了件太大的斗篷一样。他光着脚踩在地上，皱起鼻子闷闷地叹息。

“我什么都闻不出来，Buck。鼻涕流个不停。”他说。James夸张地作出讨嫌的表情，从袋子里掏出一个苹果。

“哎？别擦在我的衣服上啊Rogers。你真是讨厌透了。”他洗洗水果，递给眼睛发亮的Steve，然后从他手里接过蜡烛，两人的手指碰到一起。

“谢谢，Buck。”Steve咬了满嘴的苹果，口齿含糊不清苹果碎屑都往下直掉；James把他赶回卧室。他们有一张松松垮垮的大床和硬梆梆的旧床垫，还是James在Mrs.McCauley搬去她女儿家住时买来的二手货。Steve太瘦小，大部分时候James几乎霸占了整张床。不过一旦冬天Steve生病，床就都归他了。

Steve躺在床上，James把他冰凉的脚塞进棉被里，一脸担心地弹他的额头。

“老天诶，Steve。你不想活啦？脚冷得象冰一样还好意思问为什么自己总是生病？”他责怪道，被Steve不服气地瞪回来。Steve的头发乱七八糟的，看起来实在可爱。

“你是个混蛋，James B Barnes。”Steve大声嚷着，很用力地吸了下鼻子，存心把苹果核丢在地上。

James又轻轻地在他脑门上拍一记，捡起果核。“那你就是个小废柴，Steven G Rogers。”

雨水落在窗户玻璃上，James做了两个简单的三明治然后到床上和Steve坐在一起。他们唯一的沙发也在上个礼拜寿终正寝，所以要么坐床，要么坐地板。James不希望裤子被潮湿的地毯弄脏。他们默默地吃完一餐，Steve主动要去洗碗，因为James看起来累得够呛。

“你没事吧？”Steve纤细的手掌贴在好友额头上，担忧地问。

“嗯，我没事。”他试图回答得精神一点，但好像没能说服Steve。于是James戳他的腰，Steve拼命躲闪着还爬到床上对他挠痒。

“Bucky！”Steve声音很尖。为了不让他哮喘发作James停下动作。Steve搂住James的肩膀大声叹了口气。他闻起来好像苹果和温暖的太阳。

“我真希望自己能象你一样，做个真正的alpha，Buck。”他惆怅地说。James因他的话语和截然不同的讽刺的现实而咬住嘴唇。

Steve又瘦又小又营养不良，看起来要是让他象alpha那样成结简直能要他的命。但在内心深处，在本质上，他仍然是个alpha。他的味道尽管再淡再淡，也确实存在着。James庆幸他是这样。要是自己一闻到Steve的气息就湿得不行，那他们的友谊也不可能走到今天。

“是嘛？多吃一点，总有希望。”James说，希望口吻听起来够傲慢。可惜不甚成功。

——

他那令人担心的热潮期终于还是在两天后到来了。Steve的感冒已经恶化发展为高烧，一直都在半昏迷中痛苦地翻来覆去。

James本打算象以前还没有从Leo手里购买抑制剂时那样，到城外的废弃仓库里熬过这一次。但Steve什么也吃不下，脸色惨白得象医院太平间的死人，更别提他还高烧不退，盖了一车被子都簌簌发抖。

James咬牙不去管体内升腾的热潮决定好好照顾友人。Steve在昏睡中喃喃自语，翻覆个不停。James坐在房间角落的一个旧柜子上，极力调整呼吸，无视逐渐被体液浸湿的内裤。

Steve翻身侧躺着，在织物堆里虚弱地呜咽。James小心地站起来，拿起床脚脸盆里冰凉的毛巾换掉Steve滚烫额头上已经变温的那块，顺手把Steve脸上汗湿凌乱的头发拨开。冷意浸入，Steve舒服地叹了口气，蹭了蹭James的手。

“Bucky？别走，求你……”Steve昏昏欲睡地嘟哝，伸手抓住他的衬衫。James坐在床边，把头靠在Steve旁边的枕头上。

“我该怎么让你好起来，Stevie？”他轻叹着闭上眼睛。

James醒于自己剧烈的心跳。他睁眼，已经湿透的腿间令他烦躁地呻吟。Steve已经睡熟了，眉毛难受地拧着。James又给他换了一次冷毛巾，然后起身去浴室。

他脱掉弄脏了的衣裤站进老式莲蓬头下开始冲冷水，希望灼烫的部位快些平复。水流淌过他的身体，James四处摸索着，想象是Steve的细手指抚摸自己的锁骨，皮肤。这是他不可能拥有的东西，这是他只能在想象中得到的东西。

手指碰到腿间那个部位时他哭了起来，他把食指刺进火热的体内，抓起洗脸池边的旧衬衫，堵在鼻子上呼吸Steve淡淡的气息。他哽咽着，又加上两根手指，满心羞耻地粗暴地抽动，想要尽快解放出来。Steve那苹果和阳光的气息使他头昏目眩。James崩溃地抽噎，身体绞住了手指释放在满是污痕的墙上。他瘫软了，在高潮中微微抽搐。

“一次。还有六次。”他苦涩地想，再一次插进手指。

——

“Buck，真的假的？我在隔壁发高烧，你倒带了个omega回家干……干那种事……？！”Steve爆发了，涨红了脸一副失望透顶的表情。James想表现得无动于衷，但脖子悄悄地红了。小浴室根本连窗都没有，他不能把气味都流通干净，所以只能编个谎。

“你不是没事嘛。”他冷静地说，内心庆幸发热那四天Steve什么都闻不出来。

“我可能会死掉！”Steve绷着脸，抱着他的小细胳膊。“而同时你却一直和姑娘……”

他极力忽略Steve话语中的失望。

——————

“请问你能否向我介绍一下军队提供抑制剂的情况？”他抓着后脑勺，力图显得轻松一些。军医帐篷前站着的那个漂亮的金发护士转过头，惊讶地微笑了下。

“应征入伍？”她爽朗地问。James耸耸肩走近过去。

“我们能私下谈一谈吗？”他略显羞涩地问。她困惑地望了他一眼，让他钻进帐篷。

“我必须保守自己的秘密，女士。有人告诉我军队会向通过征兵体检的omega士兵提供一定量的抑制剂。”他坦率地说，想要掩藏脸上的潮红。护士先是惊讶地看着他，很快目光又带上几分悲哀。

“啊，第一眼看见你，我还以为你是个alpha……”她说，“的确，军队会提供抑制剂给极少数的omega士兵，但你真的愿意为国家付出一切吗？”

James垂头看着自己的双手，他想起自己是多么轻易地就能握住Steve的拳头。“不是为了国家。”

她了然地微笑了，坐到桌边抽出一叠纸。“如果你认为自己做出了正确决定，就请在周四前提交这份材料。我叫Sherry，届时我会让医生给你做出状态评估。”

“谢谢你，Sherry。”James感谢道，接过材料。

“我能问一句为什么吗？为什么你愿意离开那个重要的人？”她在James出去前低声问。

他思索了片刻。“他想像我一样，我的小Stevie。他想成为一个伟大的alpha，那是他不断前进，克服疾病和苦难的动力。这么多年我一直隐瞒着他，我不能夺走他的梦想。与其被他发现真相，不如趁现在离开他。”

她抬头注视着他，目光悲伤而敬重。“你一定很爱他。”

James看向帐篷外，看向疲惫的士兵们和军用卡车。

“对，是的，我很爱他。”他轻轻地回答。

——————

“Bucky！是我，Steve！”

那个声音，听起来低沉了许多，却是那样地熟悉。James全身都痛得不得了，只能咬住下唇让一双强壮的手将自己扶坐起来。他闻到一个自己做梦也想再见的人的气息。

“Steve？”他几乎认不出自己的声音了。躺在实验台上被身穿白大褂的男人注射药剂的时候他痛得大叫，现在声音粗糙又刺耳。

“我做到了，Buck！我终于追上你了！”Steve兴奋地说。James的脑袋往后仰去，他的手指无力地抓住Steve的肩膀。“我就知道你没有死！”

“上次见你还那么矮……”他沙哑地说。

“我参加了Howard Stark和Dr.Erskine的实验。”Steve笑得很温柔，结实的胳膊搂住他的腰，把他抱下实验台站在地上。

“我们回去，Buck。”

不知道回营地的路上Steve有没有发现他的目光。

James站在Steve身边，其他士兵涌上前来欢呼和鼓掌，他们都想触碰活生生的、伟大的美国队长。现在轮到他仰起头与Steve对视了，那宽广的背与坚韧的肩令他目不转睛，但人潮只是将他和Steve分得愈来愈远。

众人为一名看起来很精神的棕发制服女子让路，她走到Steve跟前，Steve对她露出微笑——他眼里的柔情令James的心都抽痛了。

James已经游离在人群边缘，他扶着自己的腰苦笑着。不管Steve接受了什么实验，他不再需要被人照看着，他终于实现梦想成为了一个英雄，终于被姑娘们发现他是多么优秀的人。James转身慢慢地走开。他没有看到背后人群中央的Steve目光追随着他，困扰又迷惑的样子。

他花了五分钟找到Sherry工作的帐篷。他掀起帘子钻进去时对方惊讶地抬头。

“James！”娇小的金发beta护士扑上来紧紧抱住他，差点把他推倒。

“我也想你，Sher。”他的笑声沙哑，胸口还在刺痛。

“他们都说你死了！”她说，拉着他的手来到一个小床边给他坐下。James耸肩。

“Steve救了我。或者该叫他美国队长？我真的不知道怎么称呼他了。”

她拿着一个眼熟的盒子走过来，拿出一副手套叫他脱掉衣服。“我记得你说他是个瘦巴巴的小个子，不是高大的肌肉男吧？”

腹部伤口被消毒棉球清洁了一遍，又被缝合起来，James痛得发抖。“对，他曾经是那样……但现在不是了。”

“我很遗憾，James。”Sherry真诚地说着，在缝合的伤口上包裹一层干净纱布。她坐下来打量他的脸。“你得再打一针抑制剂。”

“好。”James说，举起左臂。

她打开医药箱里一个隐藏的小格子，取出一支针筒。针尖刺入手臂时James没有动，他只是躺在小床上等待身体适应。

“Bucky！你在里面吗？”他闻到Steve的味道，然后那男人掀开帐篷探进脑袋。

“天啊，你没看到他在休息吗？”Sherry连忙放好抑制剂，想挡在James身前不让Steve看到他。James的小腹灼痛不已，那是抑制剂的常见不良反应，但当Steve溜进来后他还是对Sherry笑了笑请她放心。

“我在，Steve。”他被Sherry扶起来，拍拍床沿。Steve谨慎地坐下了，摘掉哈雷帽，眼里是毫不掩饰的担忧。James露出一个疲倦的笑容，伸手抚平了美国队长被帽子压翘的短发。Steve抓住他的手腕，与他十指相扣。那与之前不同的大手让James呼吸顿了顿。现在Steve可以握住他的拳头了。Sherry说自己要去别的帐篷照看伤员顺便给他们一点私密空间，Steve脸红了，但没有放开James的手。

“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky。”Steve一次次地轻唤他的名字，把脸贴在James的肩上，浑身颤抖。

“没事的Steve。我还活着。”他喃喃道，小心翼翼地把另一只手放到Steve宽阔的背部，象以前他哮喘发作时那样打着圈抚摸他。Steve贴在他身上，呼吸吹着他脖子上的头发。

“再也不要有下一次，Buck。”他抬起身，一双大手温柔地捧住James的脸，眼神坚毅。“我不会让你脱离我的视线。轮到我保护你了。”

“Rogers队长。噢！打搅了吗？”帐篷又被掀开了，棕色头发的女子向里面张望着。Steve收回手站了起来。

“有什么事吗Peggy？”他问。James好奇地打量这两个人。

“将军想见你。”她说。

“好，告诉他我马上就到。”Steve重新坐下，又用双手执起James一只手。James看着那个女子，一个beta，他轻轻地从Steve温暖的掌心里抽出手指。

“去吧。我会在这里等你回来。Sherry会照看我的。”他说。Steve那失落沮丧的样子令他顿时后悔了，想收回这句话。

但Steve站起来，他望向James的目光充满渴望；最后，他象过去自己生病受伤时James常做的那样，拨开他的深褐色头发，轻轻在他前额上一吻。

“我们会在一起，直到尽头，Bucky。”Steve呢喃道，仿佛是个承诺，却又比承诺更多。

——————

他引开了敌人，他救了Steve，现在，他正不断地下坠，下坠，坠入无尽深渊。他没有来得及告诉Steve自己多么爱他，没有来得及道别，但James Buchanan Barnes是个男子汉，该死的，他不会哭的。Steve还得照顾好他自己呢。但他有那个名叫Peggy的漂亮姑娘，不是吗？Steve会没事的，Steve会活到一百岁子孙满堂，会有一幢房子外面围着白色栅栏，会养两条狗，或许，只是或许，其中一条会叫James。这就是全部的事实，这就是James想要的一切——健康的Steve，快乐的Steve。

他已经做得很好了。

他没料到自己还会醒，但他睁开了眼睛。眼前是冰冷的白色亮光，耳边有锯子在切割什么的声音。他的左手没有感觉了。James哭着喊出Steve的名字，却听见有人在笑。

“你的队长抛弃了你，士兵。”有一个模糊的影子弯下腰来端详他，刀子割到了肉，James痛得大叫。

“救救我，Steve，求你！”他说着破碎不成文的话，可那些穿着白大褂的人笑得更厉害。他想挣扎，被狠狠地扇了一掌。

一个矮子上下打量他一会儿，面容是模糊的影子。“你将成为HYDRA一把新的利器，从今天开始，James，你将成为冬兵。”

“不！”他反抗着。那个男人给他戴上一个面具。

“睡吧。”

他梦见金色的头发，湛蓝的眼睛，他梦见一个瘦小的男孩冲他跑来，手里抱着一大捧花，他的梦里有苹果和阳光的气息。

“你认识Steve Rogers吗？”

“认识，他是我最好的朋友。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“James Buchanan Barnes。”

“给他洗脑。”

痛楚模糊了他的梦境，他听不见Steve的声音了。但他始终相信有一天Steve会突破这重重禁锢，象很久很久以前那天一样，来救他。

“你认识Steve Rogers吗？”

“是的，我认识。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“James B Barnes。”可是“B”的全称到底是什么？

“给他洗脑。不要再有所保留。”

现在他的梦里只有很朦胧的光影了，他感觉不到自己的手臂。有人在他肩上装了一个机械臂。他想死，但他必须为了Steve活下去，他的小Steve，总是发烧，总是向那些大个子挑战。他必须……

“你认识Steve Rogers吗？”

“认识。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“……Bucky……他叫我Bucky……”

“该死的！给他洗脑！”

他好累。他快要死了。Steve在哪？谁是Steve？他自己又是谁？为什么他要苦苦等候一个幻影？他太累了。他想放弃，他想忘记一切。

“你认识Steve Rogers吗？”

眼前闪过一个金发蓝眼的影子，但太飘渺太快，他无法辨认。

“……不。”他说，不知为何胸口抽痛，但他不想管。他不想再躺在那把椅子上了。他不想再遭受那样的痛苦。

“很好。你叫什么名字？”提问的人仿佛很高兴，声音里透着狂喜。

他努力思考。有一个来自很远的声音在脑海里回荡，一个清脆的笑声，一种苹果和阳光的甜蜜气息。

“Bucky！”

他摇着头，咬紧牙关。

“你叫什么名字？”那人继续问着。

他把那些奇奇怪怪的回忆推开，把它们塞到脑海的一个小角落。他们需要一把武器。他会成为这把武器。

James“Bucky”Barnes闭上了眼睛，再度醒来，他是冬日战士。

“Зимний солдат。”

Зимний солдат = winter soldier


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645883/chapters/3550553

冬兵不做梦。实际上他连觉也不睡。他只专注完成任务。

日光照耀着雪地上的血迹，象闪闪发光的红宝石。积雪被他的黑色军靴碾压。冬兵随意地走向那个在地上拼命爬动试图逃离的男人。他放慢脚步，看着那个那人脖子上不断涌出的鲜血。两分钟，这个男人最多再活两分钟。冬兵擦掉刀锋上的鲜血，小心地收入鞘中。

“魔……鬼……”男人喘息着，眼里的神采逐渐黯淡。冬兵沉默地站在抽搐的伤者跟前，目光平静而疏离地看着对方捂住喷血的颈部。男人的动作越来越迟缓了。

最后男人不再动弹。冬兵一脚把他的头踢向另一边。他还是没有动。

他抬起一只手，示意任务完成，随后拎起男人的领子把他拖到其他特工挖掘的洞口，尸体一路留下蜿蜒丑陋的血痕。他把人朝冰层底下的水里一丢，让他慢慢下沉。

“干得好，士兵。”有个男人拍拍他的肩膀。一道银光闪过，那人的胳膊被狠狠地扭到背后尖叫起来。其他人都退缩远去。

“不要碰我。”

他穿过这些人，坐进吉普车。任务顺利。工作完成。他没有理由继续停留。

——

广场发生爆炸时他正在俄罗斯一个小镇。蔬果到处乱飞，血迹四溅，震耳欲聋的爆破声响彻广场。温热的鲜血落在他脸上，但他无动于衷。

冬兵沉着地穿过翻卷的烟尘，搜寻目标。他看到目标那只纹着龙头的手臂支在一堆瓦砾上，便蹲下身，拔出枪来触碰对方的脉搏。没有心跳了。他沉着脸站起来。任务完成，他又要走了。

一只破瓶子滚到他脚边轻轻地停下。冬兵低头望了一眼，太阳穴一阵刺痛。他沿着瓶子滚来的痕迹走去，看见一个孩子的尸体。尘埃沾染着他流满血的脸，他还睁着一只眼睛，湛蓝的，明亮的眼睛，一行泪水混杂着灰烬和血液流过脸颊。

蓝眼睛。

他脑中飘过一个影像，他弯下腰，解开面具开始呕吐。他的腹部有尖锐的疼痛。他惊讶地抹了抹嘴。血液和死亡，从不会这样令他困扰。

他望着那个孩子，碎石间面无表情的脸庞，暗淡的蓝眼睛没有生气。他坐在孩子的尸体跟前，呆呆地伸出手去擦拭那些血污的痕迹。腹部的痛感已经蔓延到胸口，冬兵抬起另一只手碰了碰自己的脸。

他在哭。

搜索队发现他的时候他就是那个样子，盘腿坐在一个孩子的尸体前面，脸上都是泪。

“长官，我们有点麻烦。”一个队员朝对讲机里说，枪口对准了冬兵毫不设防的后背。

“是，长官。”

他们在他脖子上扎了一针。他昏迷过去。

冬兵醒于熟悉的椅子上。

他睁开眼睛，脑海里有幻影在飘荡。

跟前的男人冷冷的笑了。

“给他洗脑，重新来过。”

——

他开始变得健忘，完成任务的时间变久。世界好像不太一样了。他不知道为什么，也不清楚是哪一部分，但这个世界变了。

他被派遣到另一个人手下。名叫Alexander Pierce的青年男子。这是冬兵离开冷冻柜最久的一次。

“我不明白为什么要你上那椅子洗脑。”Pierce夸张地说着，转身背对他，“只要你服从命令，士兵，你就永远不必再遭受那样的惩罚，我保证。”

他没有别的选择，他同意了，他不想坐椅子。

调遣的三周后，他醒来，腿间湿透了，身体热得象火炉。他忍耐这奇怪的异样感触直到杀死目标。这次莫名地有更多人围到他身边。冬兵艰难地回到基地，正想干掉一个贴得太近的特工时，Pierce冲进房门。

他闻了闻空气又退出去。片刻后，他在口鼻上蒙着手帕再度现身。

“锁上门，谁都不准出去。”

Pierce从旁边的男人身上掏出一把枪，冷静地逐个击毙房间里所有的特工。冬兵想站直，但身体不住地打颤。Pierce转头对着最后一名特工，以冷酷的精准枪法给他额头上加了颗子弹。

“你知道，我的前任从没说过你是omega。看起来是他们把你冰了太久。”Pierce皱起眉，把手帕又捂得严实了些。“别担心，所有知道的人都死了。我们不能泄漏这个小秘密，对吗？”

“HYDRA的武器只能是一个alpha。”他拍了拍冬兵的胳膊。

“你的秘密守住了。”

——

他开始思考。他想知道自己变成冬兵以前是怎样的人。纽约一如既往地繁华，人们匆匆地赶往不同的目的地，商贩永远热情地叫卖。

他沉默地站在十五层楼的窗前，俯视他的目标即将出现的公园。那个女人出现时，一手牵着个褐发的小女孩儿，一手拉着栓狗的皮绳。他无声地检查了一遍狙击枪，测算在风力影响下如何从这个高度一枪毙命。小女孩朝女人丢了个飞盘，咯咯地笑着看一条小狗追赶上去。

冬兵准备射击。

遥远的地方，传来一声浅笑，和一个女人充满感情的轻叹。“唉，James，你真是个乖孩子……”

他一下子放开枪，双手抱头。曾经有一个漂亮的褐发女人，头发是40年代最时髦的样式，有着漂亮的红唇。那个女人曾伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，把他拉近。他还记得野茉莉的清香……

真的吗？这个回忆真的是他的吗？女人是他的母亲吗？

他再一次望向楼下的目标。她从准心处走开了。他必须临时调整方向。他往左走了几步，重新架起狙击枪。

子弹穿过女人的左太阳穴，从另一头飞出一片血花。她象断了线的木偶一样倒下。小女孩尖叫起来，冬兵蹲下身双手捂住耳朵阻止那悲恸的哭喊进入脑海，他无法忍受。

他没有立刻向Pierce汇报任务。他脱下防弹背心塞进行李包，打算过一会儿再回来取。他戴上一顶棒球帽，穿着黑色衬衫和牛仔裤，走上纽约街头。

他随着人群飘荡，看着这个都市，听着繁华的喧嚣。一对小情侣坐在长椅上喂鸽子，他停下脚步望着那两人。

他也曾有过爱人吗？

一辆警车驶过，警笛尖啸，他躲进小巷的阴影里，低着头藏起脸。

窄巷通往一个小小的水果市场，他站在马路边打量那些热情的摊贩和五光十色的货物。感觉异样的熟悉。他低头看着自己带着手套的双手，想象提着杂物是什么样子。他是否曾为某人买过东西？

“抱歉！”有人不小心冲撞到他，哗啦一声一袋苹果滚了一地。小个子女孩夸张地举起双手后退，满脸通红。

“我不是有意的……先生……”

他低头捡起一个苹果，隔着手套感觉它的形状和重量。冬兵无声地把苹果递给她。

“谢谢……”她双手接过，不确定地朝他笑了笑，弯腰捡拾其他那些。他也捡了几个放回袋子里。在两个人的努力下很快就都捡回来了。她站起身又朝他微笑，一个比方才自信的笑。

“谢谢你！给你。”她挑出最大的一个在衬衫上擦干净递给他。“是我父亲的果园里种的，可甜了。”

他接过，望着那平整光滑的表面，望着他自己模糊的倒影。

一双手指瘦削、纤细的手，抓住一个苹果。金色和蓝色闪过。久远的，被遗忘的过去。

他把嘴唇贴上去咬了一口，牙齿咬开表皮，清甜的果汁溢入口中，流过他的味蕾，流过他的喉咙。他小口地咀嚼着。

他觉得自己喜欢这味道。冬兵把苹果都吃完了，不过过了一小时后就吐得一干二净。他的胃已经不适应固体食物。

他没有再见到那个女孩。Pierce骗了他。他被强制地压上那个椅子，随后被冰冻起来。

——

“嘿，你去哪？”他放开地上的男人站起来，双手垂在身侧，看着Pierce带领一个高高的黑发男人走进房间。男人穿着黑T恤和一件防弹背心，腰里别着三把枪。

冬兵吸了吸鼻子。那男人是alpha。他皱眉。他不喜欢和alpha们出任务。

“Adams，起来了。”Pierce挥手示意训练结束，让冬兵跟过来。他几乎没有怎么犹豫就轻巧地走上前。

“冬兵，这是Rumlow特工。短期内你要和他去一趟纽约。”Pierce递过一份材料。

他又皱眉。以前他没有去过纽约。或者说他完全不记得自己去过。

“很荣幸见到你。”那个叫Rumlow的男人伸出手，沉稳，镇定，一副alpha的气势。这是个对自己的技术有信心的男人。冬兵与他擦身而过，不理会那人伸出的手和背后戏谑的笑。

“短期”旅行最终成为两周的地狱之旅。在无休止的炮火、爆炸与格斗中，他的金属臂被打坏了。自动注入血管的药物被切断，他只能从炸弹造成的巨坑里往外爬，跑向没用的Rumlow。后者腹部大量出血，冬兵的胳膊和肘关节则让他一样走不稳。Rumlow看着低垂的金属手臂，挑眉望向立于废墟之上的冬兵。

“你怎么知道我在求帮忙来着？”他干巴巴地问，抓住那只金属手挣扎起身，跟着冬兵走。

“这难道不代表你和我握过手了？”Rumlow握着他的手有些好奇地摇晃。冬兵不管那男人幼稚的举动。他们必须尽快离开，否则有被捕的风险。

两人翻进一家小汽车旅馆的窗，Rumlow拉好窗帘，整个房间都一片漆黑。他脱掉浸透了血的T恤，检查腹部伤口。

“靠，搞定它我一定要好好喝一杯。”他咬牙为自己缝合。

冬兵在房间里翻找着存放抑制剂的药品袋，但缺了一只手他无法自己注射。他正瞪着那五支蓝色针剂却被人在肩上拍了一下。冬兵转身狠狠警告性地盯着Rumlow。男人举手作投降状。

“只想问问你需要帮忙包扎嘛。”

冬兵又看着注射器。可以相信这个alpha吗？他真的不知道。他恨alpha。

“有麻烦？”Rumlow还在问，他也看见那个小袋子了，困惑地“哦”了一声。冬兵浑身僵硬。

Rumlow迷惑地皱着眉捡起一支针剂，目光扫过上方的白色印刷字。

“抑制剂？为什么你要用……”他睁大眼睛，而冬兵猛地一拳揍上去。

“嘿！住手！我又不知道！上帝诶，我们还一起洗过澡，你闻起来根本不像啊！”Rumlow跳过床铺向旁边闪躲，伤口被扯到了，痛得他直抽气。冬兵站在他面前，枪口对准他的额头。Rumlow又举起双手，无奈地叹气。

“要我帮你注射吗，甜心？”他疲惫地问。

枪口顶上他的额头，然后挪开了。冬兵坐在床边忿忿地伸出手臂。Rumlow嘟囔着从地上爬起来，抽出一支针剂，不再废话地刺入冬兵的皮肤，手指很轻柔地抵在他胳膊上。

“我真的不知道。抱歉和你一起洗了澡。”Rumlow坐在他旁边，慢慢地躺平。冬兵没有回答，保持着僵硬的姿势忍受灼痛感。每次注射都让他的小腹火烧火燎地痛。

“你还好吧？”Rumlow在床上看着他。他还是不回答。那个alpha伸手抓住他的胳膊把他拉倒下来。他让对方把他摆布成侧躺，背脊贴着Rumlow的胸，挣扎了一下就听见男人痛楚的抽气，于是就不动了。

“我以前也有个伴侣，你知道吗。”男人和他说话，悄悄环住他的腰，温暖的沉稳的掌心贴在他的腹部轻轻按压。尽管冬兵不相信这个人，还是放松了些许。疼痛缓解了。

“她是个暴脾气的小东西，总想去做她不该做的事。不管什么状况都拦不住她。”Rumlow在身后动了动。“她以前也会肚子痛。”

“她怎样了？”冬兵轻声问，太久没有使用的声带很沙哑。

肚子上的手惊讶地停下动作。“我不知道你会讲话诶，甜心。”

Rumlow在笑，呼吸吹到冬兵后颈的发梢。“她死于我们镇上的一次暴乱。我看着她死去。从此我的胸口就缺少了一块。”

冬兵转身面对他。Rumlow从脖子里扯出一根破旧的皮绳，上面挂着两枚戒指。

“只有和你的另一半在一起才会觉得自己真正地活着，但当他们先你而去，你就会成为行尸走肉，成为空空如也的躯壳。”Rumlow苦涩地微笑，“千万不要和任何人结合。”

回到基地后他就忘了这段对话，因为Pierce听见Rumlow在训练时叫他“甜心”（他不肯给Rumlow自己的真名，反正他也不记得叫什么，于是那家伙就整天喊他甜心），强迫他又坐上那椅子。

——

“不能让人发现洞察计划。”醒来时他听见一个男人的声音从附近飘来。一束光照过他的眼睛。“你将协助冬兵暗杀Nick Fury，同时还要以STRIKE队长的身份待在Steve Rogers身边。”

“是，长官。”另一人回答道。Pierce的脚步声渐轻，他感觉有只手放在自己的额头上，拨开凌乱的褐发。

“你不记得我的，对吗？”传来一声轻笑，“张开眼睛，甜心。”

他不认识眼前的男人，不过他接受了对方伸出的手，站起来活动手脚，打量四周。

“上头命令你听从我的一切指挥，不过我们不必那样，毕竟都一起干多那么多任务了。”他拍拍冬兵的肩，又一次伸出手。

“Brock Rumlow。我知道你已经忘了，但我们曾是同事。”

他没理他，在那男人含笑的目光下从一个紧张的白大褂男子手中接过任务文件。

“你倒是一直不喜欢握手。”Rumlow晃到他背后伸头看过来。冬兵一把合上文件扭头怒视着他。这个男人的太自来熟，叫他不舒服。

“我就知道。”Rumlow笑眯眯地朝门口走。“祝你任务顺利。小心别在我不在的时候受伤。”

他又打开文件夹，翻到附有Nick Fury照片和他其他手下资料的部分。有一页，是个金发的男人，望着摄像头的神情很不自在。他抚摸纸张上的名字。

Steve Rogers。

蓝色的眼睛，一头金发。

冬兵摇摇头合上文件。他又走神了。只能想着任务，不能想其他。

——

他射杀了Nick Fury，他追击那个金发男人。美国队长。他的嘴角因思绪而弯出一抹冷笑。滑稽的名字。不过他得承认，那男人在近身搏击上是个好手。

冬兵的面具被掀落。他在地上滚了一圈站起来，想要射出最后一枪终结这次任务。金发的男人已经令他心烦意乱。

“Bucky？！”

他犹豫了一秒；那男人放下盾牌，目瞪口呆的样子仿佛见了鬼，仿佛是旧时的幽灵现身。他脑中回荡着同样的呼喊，他惊恐起来。

必须逃跑。

他漫无目的地跑到一条偏僻小巷，弯腰趴在地上不住地干呕。他一拳砸到墙上，整个手都没进砖块里。混蛋，他到底在想什么？

他抬起头，有一瞬间，他看见一个瘦小的金发男人挣扎着从垃圾桶上爬起来，擦拭嘴角的血迹，眼里怒火燃烧。冬兵眨眨眼，这个图像就消失了。

“Bucky，我不要你的帮忙！我能照顾自己！”

“轮到我来保护你了……”

“我们会在一起，直到尽头，Buck。”

他的膝盖在这些陌生的画面下不堪重负。他揪住自己的头发把脸压在墙上，他反复地不停地背诵任务。他必须要专注于其他的事情。

可是他到底是谁？

那个桥上的男人是谁？

他跌跌撞撞地站起来。Pierce。Pierce知道。

他看看自己的金属手臂，活动了一下。噼里啪啦的火花四射。他得先修好它。

——

任务失败让他挨了巴掌。这次躺在椅子上比过去任何一次都要痛苦。也许是因为他第一次想要抓住些什么。

他不知道是什么鼓动自己将美国队长拖上岸的。也许是因为那家伙的制服太丑，在不合适的地方绷得那么紧。

他把昏迷的美国队长独自留在岸边。

——

Pierce死了，又有别人来接替他的位置，是一个他根本没记住名字的男人。他继续出任务，躺在椅子上的次数也比以前多，但他们太需要他，无法再将他放入冰柜。

总有回忆留下。

——

Steve Rogers。James Buchanan Barnes最好的朋友。

他专注地观看博物馆展览，研究那两人站在一起的黑白投影片段。Steve Rogers的手搭在他肩上，凝视他的神情仿佛James是他眼里最宝贵的存在。他看着那个与自己相似的男人低下头，听了Rogers说的什么话，露出明朗的微笑。

他发现自己的手指不由自主地伸出去，指尖抚过玻璃柜里那些照片上他的微笑。他牵起嘴角想要感觉微笑是怎么样的。难受的感觉。

他落荒而逃。

——

此时此刻，他躺在神盾局的医疗室里，呆呆地看着自己的手臂。两天前，一个自称叫Tony 超有钱 Stark的男人，在金发男子的百般惊恐下取走了他的机械臂，还保证要给他换一个更好的。

他活动手指。他已经和金发男人结合了。他不想要这样，但事已至此，他身为omega的秘密终于曝光。但他很惊讶还有护士会拥抱他，怒火反而是对着美国队长的。事情显然和过去都不一样了，他停顿太久，从未发现。21世纪，身为omega已经不再令人羞耻。

他看向手指关节上的白色疤痕，他想起有一个阳光明媚的下午，他坐在一把破旧的椅子里，有一个小个子金发男孩为他把玻璃碎片从渗血伤口里挑出来，象一个老奶奶一样温柔地为他包扎好。温暖的感觉从他的指尖流淌到胸口。冬兵意识到James Buchanan Barnes曾经死心塌地地爱着他最好的朋友。也许，如果在很久之前的那时，他会比什么都要愿意与Steve Rogers结合。

可现在……

他拥有James的回忆，但他却不是那个人。再也不是了。他双手沾染了太多血腥。Steve Rogers爱的是他的曾经，不可能是现在这个魔鬼的冬兵。他本该在手臂被取走前离开的。他一开始就不能让那男人接近……

因为他正在沉溺。他失去了完成任务和目标……

“Bucky？你还好吗？”门口有人问。

他猛地抬头，一只手拉裤子拉到一半僵住了。Steve Rogers满脸通红，忙不迭后退几步躲到门外。

“我可以去为你叫个护士……”他压着嗓子说。

他干脆脱掉裤子，板着脸爬回病床上。为什么那家伙一直在跟前晃悠？他没有工作吗？他不用从树上救老太太或者帮助小猫过马路吗？

年长的护士似乎对这么频繁出现的美国队长十分不悦，她大步走过来。“Rogers队长，他需要休息，你的存在似乎更让他激惹。”

Steve的肩膀垮下来了，看起来好像有人告诉他心爱的小狗死掉了一样。

“抱歉……我只是想再来道歉……”

“好吧，你做都做了，再多道歉也无济于事。你早该在失控前想清楚后果。”她冷淡地说。

Steve凄凉地在门口徘徊不走。护士挫败地叹气。

“我当了这么多年的护士都没有看见过你这样的alpha。”她说着走近他，“你可以弥补这一切，只要你好好对待他。既然他的身体接受了你的标记，就意味着过去你们存在着某种联系。别再忽略他的心情，别再让事情变得更糟。”

他的眼睛亮起来了。“那我能和他谈谈吗？”

“十五分钟，队长。我不管你是不是全美国人的宝贝，我可是意大利人。”她回头对冬兵慈祥地微笑。“需要的话你就按铃，亲爱的。”

“Bucky……”Steve尴尬地站在他面前。透窗洒入的光线在他金发上染出光晕，他的眼睛就象天空那么蓝。

他默不作声地看着这个男人，目光逡巡他宽阔的胸口，肌肉发达的手臂，结实的双手。这个人过去真的那样弱小吗？

“帮我把头发扎起来。”他小声说。许久许久之后对他说的第一句话。Steve跳起来，双手微微发抖但极尽温柔地把松散的深褐色发丝拢到他后脑，扎了一个小小的辫子。冬兵闭着眼睛感受穿梭在自己发间的手指。他不想再抗争，他很累，很累了。

张开眼睛，他看见Steve Rogers犹疑不定地坐在床边。

“你好。”Steve小声开口说道，一只大手摊在床单上，掌心向上。

他不想和任何人结合。冬兵不为任何人屈服。可是James Buchanan Barnes一直爱着眼前这个男人。这个人眼里充满了希望，让他不知道怎么反应。Steve Rogers是纯粹的美好，他却伤痕累累见不得光。他们将永远无法真正地结合。

万一Steve Rogers恨他怎么办？万一他必须去执行另一个可怕的任务怎么办？万一……

他深呼吸，定了定神。有一点是冬日战士和James Buchanan Barnes共有的。他们可不会在艰难处境前退却。

他把手轻轻滑入Steve的手掌。他们的手指交握了。七十年来的第一次。

“你好。”他说。


	5. Chapter 5

穿着褪色的格子衬衫和朴素夹克的Steve坐在一把小小的折叠椅里左右张望，尽量不要显得太紧张。

在咨询师那大得夸张的椅子后面有一长条招牌，上书“欢迎来到第42号支持小组”。黄色背景上有一个红漆的笑脸。Steve真是后悔让Tony插手干预Omega保护协会对他施行的处罚措施。谁知道Tony是他们的董事会成员之一？不过Tony Stark本来就在每个领域都占有一席之地，所以Steve早该想到会变成今天这样。

听到有脚步声，Steve抬起头，一名年纪稍长表情坚毅的女性带着几个男人走进来；她有一头及肩的棕色波浪卷发，带着一个最新款的发卡。Steve站起来迟疑地微笑着向她问好：“您好，女士。”不过她只是示意Steve再坐下。

其他三个男人，一个黑色头发，有着锐利的蓝眸，身穿看起来就死贵的灰色西装；另两个看似随意一些，但那衬衫也便宜不到哪里去。Steve不自在地吞口水，低头瞧瞧夹克上的芥末污渍，脸都红了起来。他恨不得自己是去其他“平民化”一点儿的alpha咨询机构的。

“好了，请各位落座。”表情坚毅的女士坐了下来，掏出一叠纸。“到这里来的人只有一个理由，因为你们失控了，你们强行标记了一名omega。现在，发生过的已无可挽回，硬将你们分开也无济于事；而我的工作是帮助你们认识到行为产生的后果，以及挽救你们的关系。Omega保护协会将会对你们的omega进行每月一次的询问，了解你们的进展；相信我，你们不会想让协会知道任何坏消息的。”

她给四个人分发纸张。“这是本周家庭作业。我们将每周会面两次，周四和周日。请如实填写这些文件。”

Steve看看问卷，一下子噎住了。

第一个问题：请详细描述你和你的omega伴侣第一次性交情况。

这到底是什么鬼……

——

“嗨，JARVIS，我记得告诉过你别在我工作时让人进来……”Tony翻了个白眼，抬头看见一个面红耳赤的美国队长，手里抓着一卷纸冲进房间。

“谁欺负你了了，Stephanie？”

Steve的脸更红。“你说过会严肃对待这件事的，Tony。我去了你帮我申请的治疗小组，结果……结果……”

“结果？”Tony问道，在一块脏兮兮的破布上擦着手走近。

“……结果那些问题实在太……”Steve挥着胳膊，羞赧得脸都快变成酱油色，“我觉得自己在问卷上写了整整十二页黄色小说……这会有什么帮助啊？”

“噢！黄色小说……给我瞧瞧？”Tony低声说着好奇地凑过来。Steve用问卷在他脑袋上敲了一记，惶恐地退后了。

Tony只能望天，耸耸肩说：“Rosa是那儿最好的咨询师。现阶段最好的。如果她觉得会有帮助，那就一定有帮助。”

Steve结结巴巴地说不出话，作为报复，Tony把油腻的破布扔到他脸上，回到自己的实验桌前继续研究金属手臂。“去写你的黄色小说，Rogers，别来打搅我和我的小宝贝。”

“那是不是……”Steve问。

Tony头也不抬。“对哦。Barnes和Stark爱的结晶，很美吧，嗯？”

Steve一脸煞气。

——

Pepper Potts轻轻地敲了门，然后带着一抹微笑向里面看去。Clint Barton就没那么含蓄了，他径直拎起一篮子花和巧克力就走进房间。

“Clint！”Pepper责怪道，歉意地朝护士笑笑，赶紧跟上他。

冬兵正在看一本书，他抬起头，皱眉望向眼前的矮子。一个omega？怎么会？

他再望向另一个女人。漂亮的红发女子是个beta。她走过来。

“你好，我的名字是Pepper，这位是Clint Barton。以后你就和我们一起住了。”Pepper大方地笑着伸出手。冬兵警惕地打量她片刻，慢慢地握住她。Pepper在心里叹了口气。她对那种深褐色头发又有着饱受磨难过去的帅哥毫无抵抗力；而看起来对方也无法抗拒温和有礼的女性。

Clint在背后大声咳嗽，Pepper不好意思地笑了笑，抽回手。她有预感，他们会相处得很不错。她已经对这个人产生了保护欲。她在冬兵的注视下坐到床沿，以他手里的书作为话题聊了起来。

“你让我想到某个人……”冬兵突然伸出右手抚摸她的脸颊，Pepper脸红了。他皱着眉凝视着她的脸，“但我记不起是谁……”

“呃，我是不想打断你们闺蜜俩，不过我们该走了，他今天就可以出院。”Clint说着在房间里看一圈，“Barnes和我们一起走，然后再叫人来收拾他的东西。”

Pepper愉快地微笑着，看着冬兵。“来，我们回家。”

——

电梯发出“叮”的一声时，Steve正在厨房里和Thor研究着怎么使用新型微波炉。Tony绝对是故意的，把所有的家电搞得越来越复杂，并在“原始人类”们挣扎纠结的时候偷笑。

“我要呼唤雷电来帮助我们，队长！”Thor咆哮着举起手。Steve拼命摇头。Thor的房间外墙上还有一个巨大的坑洞，Steve根本不想每次经过时都看见雷神的裸体。Tony肯定是出于某些可疑的理由才推迟修理工程。

“不！不是好主意！Thor！”他坚持道，努力想把那条肌肉强壮的胳膊拉下来。Thor扁着嘴，把速冻小甜饼盒子在Steve眼前摇了摇。

“咳咳。”Clint在门口咳嗽。“你们俩要不要来欢迎新客人？”

Thor的锤子穿透厨房的墙壁飞进来，把碗碟都撞了一地，幸好Steve及时躲开了。Thor满意地笑着把食物和锤子放在流理台上，给花岗岩表面留下一个大坑。Steve叹息。他放弃了。反正花钱修理的还是Tony。

“有客人吗小鹰？”Thor听起来很激动。

“是啊，谁来了？”Steve把头发里的碎石拍掉。

身穿紫色制服的Clint向他眯了眯眼睛。“一个惊喜，队长。”

两个金发男人就跟着Clint来到客厅；Steve一看见房间里那个略显不安的褐发男人，胃就一抽。Bucky穿着干净的黑色礼服衬衫，还有条卡其色长裤，脸刮得很干净，后脑随意绑着一个马尾。Pepper站在他旁边，怜爱地注视着他好奇打量四周的样子。Steve的视线落在他空荡荡的左袖管。

“Steve！给你个惊喜！”Pepper说道，开朗的，温暖的笑。“Fury局长终于同意了Tony的提议，James会和我们一起住一阵。”

Steve什么都没听见。在Bucky的浅蓝色双眼对上他的那一刻，Steve就忘记了呼吸。他想跑到Bucky身边把他所有的迷惑、受伤的表情全数吻去；他想拥抱着Bucky为他挡下所有的苦难直到世界尽头；他想……

“啊啊，你是忘记告诉我了吧……”但他却不稳地后退几步，转身想要逃跑。“我需要一点时间，Pepper。”

“咦，我以为他会很高兴来着……”Clint茫然地说。

“队长！”Pepper放下手提包追了上去。

“你好！我是来自ASGARD的Thor！”面对这种很肥皂剧的情节，Thor只是用他“平常”的音量礼貌地呼喊着。冬兵眯眼看着他摆出防御姿势。Clint惊恐地看见Thor张开双臂象是要拥抱似地朝冬兵扑来。

灾难。彻头彻尾的灾难。

——

七十年前，他还是纽约布鲁克林一个病恹恹的没用小鬼，只是梦想有天能成为英雄，成为一个能够与恶人抗争的alpha。

象Bucky那样。

Steve不久便意识到胸中的悸动并非哮喘发作或者肺炎的后遗症。他爱上了最好的朋友，同样是alpha的好朋友。有些夜晚Steve会失眠，恨不得自己是个beta或者omega，起码那样的话他还有机会。

他仍记得Bucky搂着他走上公寓楼梯时有力的胳膊，他只能稍微靠近再靠近一点，品味这珍贵的片刻。在Steve记忆里他们的生活就是这样一连串不为人知的甜蜜断章。

他关上自己的房门，滑到地面上，他想让呼吸平稳下来。

Bucky是个omega。他说了谎，他一直都是个omega。Steve强行与他结合，占有了他这一生最爱的人；他不知道该怎么弥补Bucky。人前Steve总是表现得很有勇气，在记者招待会上道歉，主动参加心理治疗和支持小组，但事实上Steve真的不知道怎样当一个alpha。Bucky才是一直照料着他的人。HYDRA让他破碎，遍体鳞伤，Steve不知道自己能否让他重新愈合。

“队长。”他听见敲门声立刻跳起来。Pepper又敲了一下。“Steve，我能进来吗？”

他哀伤地笑着让她进来。Pepper抬头看着他，目光满是关切。“怎么了？”

Steve重重叹息一声，坐到床上垂头盯着自己的手。“我不知道怎么办。我用最糟糕的方式伤害了Bucky，也不确定我还能保持这副所谓的alpha该有的样子多久。别人都期待我去弥补，然后和他过上幸福快乐的生活……”

他仰起脸，望着Pepper。“如果做不到呢？万一他恨我，万一他又忘记了这一切呢？他会从冬兵恢复成Bucky的样子，然后再变回去。”

“你成功标记了他，Steve。要知道如果毫无感情的话，一个omega是不会与alpha轻易就结合的。不管被咬多少次标记也会消失。omega有自由的意志，有防御机能。”她坐在Steve旁边拍拍他的肩膀。“你们俩之间有某种联系，Steve。或许你在最初犯了个错，但那不代表结局会很糟糕。他会想起你的。”

“我爱了他将近八十年……”Steve轻声说着，再度注视自己的双手，“我们两个曾经就那样对抗整个世界。我还希望过自己是个omega，可以与Bucky结合。”

“好吧，现在你们的确结合了……”Pepper给他一个鼓励的微笑，“你的伴侣需要你，不仅是生理上，尽管那占了很大的比重。”

想起护士的话，Steve脸红了。如果Bucky再次发情他都不知道怎么控制自己。

“他已经来到这里，你就应该利用这个机会帮他恢复记忆。”

Steve犹豫地站起来，慢慢向门口走。他把Bucky丢在客厅了。真是太不绅士。Steve拉开房门——

Mjolnir呼啸着飞过去，距离Steve的脸只有几公分。客厅传来巨响，Steve转头看看坐在床边的Pepper。她一脸迷茫。

“若你不介意我就在这里待一会儿。”她干巴巴地说。

Steve抓起盾牌冲向客厅。

——

“真的假的？！Thor，住手好吗！”Clint扯着嗓子大喊，无助地挥舞着双手。Bucky一手抓住Thor的金发，用另一侧肩膀把雷神压在地上。Thor倒是很礼貌，没有挣扎。

“我有在努力啊！”Thor梗着嗓子吼，想要爬起来，结果冬兵施展出一连串复杂的动作，最后两条腿都绞在Thor的脖子上了。雷神头发乱飘手舞足蹈地栽倒。Tony那些华丽的抱枕们飞得到处都是。Bucky眼睛睁得很大，发出低吼。

“到底怎么了？”

“艹啊。我在工作室就听到了。”

Steve和Tony从两侧入口跑进来。亿万富翁只扫了一眼就大声哀叹。Clint往旁边躲，Thor的手差点挥中他的脸。

“就不能少惹点麻烦吗，Barton！我恨死你了你知道吗！”Tony去抢救他的工具。

“Thor要拥抱那家伙又不是我的错！”Clint跳下厨柜跟在Tony后面跑。“Captian，都归你管了！”

Steve一口血没地方喷。Thor的脸色开始发紫。他丢下盾牌。

“Bucky，是我。Steve。没事的，他不是敌人。”Steve一边慢慢接近Bucky一边尽量放柔声音说道。褐发男人看了他许久，眼神迷离，但当Steve轻轻碰到他的脸颊时并没有躲开，反而深吸一口气，很小声地呜咽着。

“Bucky，没事了。他是一个朋友。”Steve柔声劝说着，手掌捧着对方的脸。他的手腕正贴在Bucky剧烈的动脉搏动之上。他要怎么让他感觉安全？

Bucky闭起眼睛靠在Steve手上，让金发男人把自己从雷神身上扶下来。Thor小心翼翼地揉脖子，同情地往Steve看了一眼爬起来，金发四处乱翘。Steve无声地做出道歉的口型，轻轻地推着Bucky让他坐在沙发上。Thor朝他豪爽地笑笑就转身走了，不过被砸烂的咖啡桌绊到时还是吓得Bucky一跳。Bucky对Steve怒目而视，退开些许，身体打了个颤。

Steve疲惫地揉脸。

“好了，你也算见过Thor了，Buck。”

——

“不想用大腿把我绞死吗，Barnes？”Tony笑嘻嘻地看着Steve和Bucky出现在他工作室门口。他招呼两人进来。Steve极力表现得有风度，Bucky则面无表情。

“这是Bruce，他会向你说明如何使用新手臂。”Tony作了个隆重介绍的手势，Bruce温柔地笑着摘下眼镜。

“我想和你握手，但可能你还不太习惯？”他说。Bucky慢慢点头，Steve对他露出鼓励的笑容。

“我们该开动啦。”Tony合掌，“来见见STAR，我的小宝贝。”

一张操作台转到他们面前。Steve挑眉：“你已经起好名字了，Stark？”

“我可是创造出了一件神器啊。”

“振金材质，和你的盾一样，队长。别问我从哪弄来的材料，哥就是这么厉害。”Tony被Steve惊讶的表情逗笑了。“我在里面安装了一个微型火箭炮，附加几枚手榴弹，一大套刀具，还有全息图设备，电击枪，抓钩……你看可以这么用……”

Tony按了个按钮，手臂就象炮弹一样射出去钉在墙上。他向Bruce翘起大拇指。Steve忍耐着没有礼节性地起立鼓掌表示庆贺。

“酷吧，嗯嗯？另外，这条胳膊能测量你的荷尔蒙水平。既然你的热潮会很不规律，那就需要它来提前告知我们，你懂的。JARVIS会监测你的生命体征，你的所在方位。我有置换码。”

Bucky皱着眉头紧张起来。Tony耸肩，算是表达歉意。“理论上说你还算是敌方特工，不过，那并不是你的本意，所以……我希望你能理解，为了大家的安全，需要这样的预防措施。”

令所有人惊讶的是Bucky也朝Tony耸了耸肩，脱下黑衬衫跳到实验桌上。Steve呛了一下顿时脸就红了。Tony很是佩服地挑眉。Bruce开始叹气。

“你还等什么，Stark？”Bucky挑衅道，嘴角带笑。Tony的笑容也一样锋利，抓起他最爱的螺丝起子。

“给我五分钟，Barnes，我会让你重获新生。”

“我还在这里呢。”Steve大声说着，双手抱胸。

Tony低头靠近Bucky开始装他的胳膊，只有Bruce紧紧盯着他们的一举一动。不过Bucky没有什么明显的反应。

“嗯，有意思。”Bruce嘀咕着，若有所思地摸着下巴。

五分钟后，金属手臂连上线了。JARVIS温和的声音在室内响起。“Mr.Barnes，5小时后将要热潮期。”

Tony转头看着目瞪口呆惊恐不已的Steve，叹道：“唉，可怜的家伙。”

——

“Bucky，我不能进去，好吗？我会伤害你，那不是你自愿的。”Steve在门外可怜巴巴地说，听见里面丢东西的声音和Bucky烦躁的尖叫，不由瑟缩。

他闭上眼，额头贴着门，深呼吸。“那里有一袋，呃，东西，可以帮你……那个……”

托他被超级血清增强感官的福，Steve能听见Bucky在浴室里的呻吟，抽泣，每一丝痛苦的呜咽。Steve想破门而入，想安抚他的另一半。但他知道那样不行，他才刚犯过错。

礼貌的敲门声传来。Steve站起来拉好衣服定了定神。Bruce正站在门口，表情很严肃。

“队长，我想测试一条理论。”

Steve实在不想再更多地配合他们的科学实验，但他也不想惹恼Bruce，让他发火。Hulk最好别在这个时候出现。他挫败地叹息，跟着Bruce来到顶楼的实验室，没料到还在那儿看见Tony。

“队长，请坐。”Bruce指指一把老式扶手椅子。Steve坐下来打量那两个人。Tony好像也很茫然。Bruce掏出三根试管。Steve沉默地看着他把其中一管倒在一块抹布上，走了过来。

“告诉我你闻到这个的时候，身体是什么反应。”Bruce把抹布放在Steve鼻子跟前。过于甜腻的香味充斥了他的感官，Steve皱眉避开。

“呃，象香水，好像是女性的。”他飞快地说着，想快点离开，回去Bucky身边。

“没有别的？没有其他反应？”Bruce问，Steve看见Tony跳起来，拿过抹布好奇地举起来，随后立刻睁大眼睛匆忙丢开。Steve勉勉强强地呆着，他真的没空再做他们的实验小白鼠。

Bruce拿起另一根试管，在另一块棉布上倒了些许。这次似乎是个男人的气味，甜蜜，象巧克力，又有温暖和辛辣感。Steve如实告诉Bruce，对方笑着又问了他有没有别的反应，Steve摇摇头，只觉得烦躁与不耐。

“好吧。”Bruce的笑容扩大了，他将最后一根试管的内容物倒出来。还没把棉布放到Steve跟前，后者就做出了强烈的反应，好像被按下了一触即发的开关。

闻到那阵甜蜜气息的Steve瞳孔扩大了，他不可能忘记这味道。他呻吟着，老二精神起来，忍不住深吸了口气。他的心跳如擂鼓，血液迅速集中到下半身，腰开始发抖，突然充满了标记、占有、保护和征服的冲动。Steve扭开脸屏住呼吸，想让腿间灼痛的器官消停一下子。

“你弄了什么？”他低叫，呼吸都不顺畅，脑袋要在那迷人的气息里炸开。

“我就知道。”Bruce说，把棉布丢进污物桶，盖上盖子。Tony一脸崇拜地看着友人。

“你该不会是想说……”Tony嘀咕着，用他研究难题时的目光打量Steve。

那两人互相对视，Steve只是捏着鼻梁试图冷静。

“第一管是我在印度时收集的女性omega标本，第二管是Clint上次发情时的标本。最后那个，是James在审讯室里提取的。”Bruce肯定道，Tony难以置信地瞪着他。

“好吧，我以为我这辈子也碰不到一对活的了。”他呼出一口气。

“到底是什么？”Steve问，有种被遗忘的不爽。他已经冷静下来，可以比较清醒地思考了。

Bruce笑着对他说：“我之前就有所猜测。你一向是个有责任感有自制力的alpha，Steve。如果Tony突然失控，标记了一个omega，我就不会惊讶，反正他的自制力一团糟。”

Tony对他露出被侮辱的表情，Bruce不带歉意地笑回去。

“但你却失控地标记了Barnes，并且是在大庭广众下。”他继续说着，“事后，当你们分别在不同的房间里，他的发情症状就几乎消失，你也一样清醒过来。但等你一回去脱掉乱七八糟的制服，他的热潮也立刻开始。”

Steve震惊地抬头。“你想说什么？”

Bruce竖起一根手指。“每一次，只要你的气息可以被他辨认出来，他就会立刻紧张。比如今天，他见了不少alpha，包括Tony，安装手臂时距离那么近他却一点也没反应，也没有发情。你知道，Tony可完全不掩饰自己气息的。”

“所以你的气息才是诱因。”Tony激动地插嘴，表达他的论点。“每当他感受到足够的你，就会激发他的热潮。为什么他今天会发情？因为当他和Thor有点‘小摩擦’的时候你十分地紧张，连我都能远远闻出来，所以他也肯定……”

“那到底是什么意思？”Steve问。

Bruce好奇地看着他。“你听说过‘烙印’吗？这是传说中相性度最高的伴侣之间的一种存在，他们只会对彼此产生感觉，象灵魂伴侣。”

“我们的第一次可不象发生在灵魂伴侣之间的。”Steve冷冷地说。

“显然那应该是种非常强烈的体验，不过没人遇到过活的嘛，所以……嗨，谁知道呢？也许是真的。”Tony说。

Steve刚想说话，被JARVIS打断了。“Rogers队长，您应该下楼去了。Mr.Barnes似乎情绪非常地不稳定。”

Steve从椅子里蹦起来，向队友抱歉地笑了笑，就冲下楼去。

——

在浓重的情欲气息里Steve仍闻得出Bucky的怒火与绝望。他差点又眼前一黑，屏住呼吸打开门。Bucky已经脱掉裤子站在那儿，白皙的双腿微微发颤。他的大腿内侧流下一大片体液，Clint之前交给Steve的“工具”丢得满地都是。

“谢天谢地他没有弄伤自己。”Steve想着，松了口气。

Bucky一手握着个巨大的蓝色按摩棒，他死死地瞪着玩意儿好像希望它能就此爆炸或者着火似地。Steve屏着气反手关上门时他转过脸，在空气里嗅了嗅，闻到Steve的味道一下子腿就软了。Steve冲上去扶着他，让他坐进浴缸里再收回手。只要吸入一点点空气Steve就觉得老二发痛。Bucky在浴缸里生气又焦躁地看着Steve，按摩棒还握在左手里。看起来，Bucky应该可以自己处理。

“Buck……呃……祝你好运。”Steve后退时差点在湿答答的地板上滑倒。他不能再失控了，这次绝对不行。

“Stevie。”

这声呼唤让Steve僵住了。他不敢置信地回过头。Bucky靠着墙，头发湿着披散在粉色的脸颊上。他颤抖着闭上眼，Steve多想舔去他睫毛上的水滴。

“Stevie……求你……我需要你的帮助。”他轻声说。

Steve别开头，为这句话动摇的事实让他愧疚感更重。

“Buck，我在天台上做的事情是错误的。我强迫了你，那不是你的本意，所以我不能重蹈覆辙。我太爱你，不能再冒着伤害你的危险。”他哽咽着说。

他转身紧紧握着拳头，指甲嵌进掌心的皮肤。走到门口时，他听见Bucky迫切的呼喊。

“可是我想要。”

Steve回头，他看见冬兵和Bucky重叠的视线。

“什么？”他无法相信地问，犹如轻叹。

Bucky小声骂了句什么，又闭起眼睛。他把右手伸进大张的腿间。Steve吞着口水叫自己不要再看着那只手。

“我说我想要，Rogers，你这个圣人似的大混蛋。”Bucky仰起头，哆哆嗦嗦地舔着红润的唇，手在腿间的动作也加快了。他的呻吟支离破碎。“从我开始想起那些属于Bucky Barnes的回忆开始……”

“我无法离开你，我想要抗争但我做不到。脑子里整天是你，你的手，胳膊，白痴的笑容。”他脸红得厉害，“我恨自己这么轻易就放弃了。我本应该更顽强地挣扎的，用那条胳膊掐断你的脖子也好。但我做不到。”

他颤抖着吸了口气。“我不想再挣扎了。上帝，我想要你……玩具根本不能和真实的……”

在意识到自己行动之前，Steve已经走进浴室，强有力的胳膊将Bucky从浴缸里抱起；Bucky只来得及懒懒地勾起嘴角就被金发的alpha贴上嘴唇热情地亲吻。Bucky渴切地呻吟着张开嘴。Steve双手捧着Bucky的脸，拨开那几缕褐色的卷发，然后带着压抑许久、如火如荼的欲望吸吮他肿胀的双唇。

“Buck……我一直都想要这个……我很抱歉……”Steve在吮吻间悄声说着，他们的舌头纠缠在一起。Bucky呜咽着抓住Steve一只手往湿润的腿间伸去。当男人小心地在那湿热的甬道里探进一个指节时他哭喊起来，身体也迎合上去。

“Bucky……我不想伤害你。”Steve还在坚持，Bucky不耐地咆哮，在Steve左耳下方吸出一个吻痕。

“不会伤害我。已经想着你用手指干了不知道多少次……”他在Steve耳畔说着，吸吮他的耳垂，在Steve曲起手指并加上另一根的快感中闭上眼。

“真的，Buck？你还干了什么？”Steve无意识地低吼着，手指往Bucky体内侵入更深。他的omega浑身剧烈地颤抖，分开双腿骑在Steve的大腿上磨蹭。

“呜呜……”Bucky呜咽着；Steve抽回手指，上面被Bucky的体液浸湿了，闪着光泽。他沉着地深呼吸，而Bucky迷茫地看着他的脸，气息火热地吹拂在他脸颊上。

“或许我们真不该……”Steve诚恳地开口，却因Bucky伸手粗暴地握住他勃发的性器而噎住了。

“你的身体不同意，Stevie。我发誓如果你不快点干我，我就把你绑着自己骑上来。”Bucky在他耳朵边低声威胁道，还捏了把Steve的老二。Steve发出羞耻的呻吟。

“好……好吧……”Steve弱弱地说，指向卧室，“也许我们应该……嗯……”

“好主意。”Bucky火热地说道，红着脸跨出浴缸。Steve在他又一次腿软的时候接住他，把他搂在怀里。Bucky把脸埋进Steve的颈窝，呼吸有点迟滞。他的脸已经红到脖子，耳朵都火烧火燎，拼命低下头把脸藏在Steve的胸口，躲避对方落在脸颊上的吻。

“以前都是我在搀扶你……”Bucky贴着Steve湿透的衬衫说，后者一脚踢上浴室的门。Bucky的手指抓紧Steve的衬衫，抬头，视线中是毫不掩饰的迷恋。

“混蛋，Stevie。你的个子这么大了。”

Steve毫不怀疑现在说话的是Bucky。他把对方放在床上，脱掉乱糟糟的衬衫，然后有点难为情地笑着回到他身边。

“那么，我们怎么——”他一开口Bucky就扑上来，把他拉近了重重吻上。Steve也充满激情地回应，Bucky弓起背，呼吸断断续续地，被Steve一只长着硬茧的大手抚摸赤裸的腿间，带来微微刺痛的快感。他张开腿，仰视着Steve。

“来吧，大块头，让我开开眼界。”Bucky歪着嘴角笑道。

“我的上帝。为什么我竟然可以拥有你这样好的人？”Steve呢喃着，爱恋地望着他。有一滴液体落在床单上，他才意识到自己在流泪。Bucky的目光温柔起来，他伸手轻轻地擦拭Steve的脸颊，抹掉那些咸涩的泪水。

“我们一起直到最后，还记得吗？我们再次找到了对方，你别想再甩开我。”他轻声说。Steve哽咽地笑了笑，啜泣着，把Bucky抱进怀里。Bucky也拥抱着他，努力在Steve大腿上磨蹭。Steve退开一点儿对他露出炫目的笑容，不过Bucky就皱眉，眼里也含着泪。

“接下来我们该怎么做，队长？”Bucky慢吞吞地说，把手伸进Steve宽松的短裤里。Steve呻吟一声闭上眼，缓缓在Bucky掌心里抽送。

“好吧……”他喘息着后退，朝Bucky笑了笑然后低头含住他溢出前液的分身。他低低地哼了两声，朝湿润的小穴里插进两根手指，听见自己的omega呜咽着挺腰抓住床单。

“Stevie，求你……我想要你……我已经准备好了……”Bucky在哀求。Steve感到胸口有骄傲感在膨胀。他的omega是那样不知餍足地索求着他。

“好，再等等……我得找个保险套。”他从床上爬下来往浴室走，在Bucky气愤的低吟下满怀歉意地笑了笑。

他撕扯着包装差点把东西落在床上，Bucky不耐烦地拍掉他的手，用牙齿咬开封口，取出保险套。

“诶……”Steve很是惊叹，Bucky技术娴熟地把保险套给他戴上了。Bucky翻了个白眼，嘟囔了句老处男之类的话，脸上泛着粉色。

他有一刻的犹豫，Steve察觉到了。“怎么了，Bucky？如果你现在不想要也可以？”

Bucky剧烈地摇头，脸变得更红。Steve轻轻抬起他的下巴。Bucky闭着眼睛，话语凌乱而急促：“只是……这是我第一次承认这一点，而在以前，我一直装作自己不想要，装作我还能抗拒，但……”

他把通红的脸藏进枕头里，耳朵尖是惹人心动的樱桃红色。“我以为自己是个神经很粗的家伙……”

Steve轻叹着伸手安抚他。掌心碰到Bucky的膝盖时他低低地呜咽起来，身体哆嗦着。他捂住自己的嘴，眼睛睁得很大，全身象个煮熟的虾一样。Steve笑着存心沿着他大腿往上摸。Bucky压抑着呻吟开始乱踢，Steve捉住他的脚，轻轻地将他的腿分开。

他们四目相对，空气突然满是强烈的情感和欲望，变得沉重起来。Bucky开始呼吸困难，他伸出双手搂住Steve的肩膀，沉浸在对方的气息中。他在Steve用分身顶戳自己穴口时无声地点头，双腿夹着Steve的腰。

“呜嗯！”

Bucky猛地仰头，被Steve慢慢地、一寸一寸地进入。他在Steve身下颤栗，磨蹭着他的脖子。Steve吸了几口气退出一半，然后捏住Bucky的腰再次冲撞进去。他的omega象小猫一样地嘤咛，紧紧攀住他的肩，在他背后抓出了道道红痕。Steve的低吼充满占有欲，他一手稳住Bucky的腰，另一手将对方搂得死紧。他开始用力地、深深地在对方湿热的体内进出。Bucky象抓住浮木般地抓着他，两条腿环在Steve腰上，臀部紧紧地贴着他的下半身。

“我爱你，Buck。”Steve吻他，吻掉他眼角的泪。随着Steve动作加快，他们的身体发出淫靡的拍击声，他甚至把Bucky抱起来，让他在自己的腿上起伏，进得更深。Bucky哭了出来，他的身体紧紧含住Steve的性器，前方射出白色液体喷洒在两人的腹部。Steve咬牙也感觉到自己高潮将至。

他侧过脸，露出脖子。“来吧，Buck……给我回个……啊……礼……”

尖锐的牙齿咬上Steve的脖子，他失控地挺腰，进到前所未有的深处感受高潮的洗礼。他抽出自己，轻柔地让Bucky侧躺着，才重新进入那红肿的小穴让结部牢牢地连接住两个人。脖子上的咬痕又热又痛，但有种十分亲昵的感觉。Steve喘息着在Bucky的肩颈处笑了，他的唇吻过之前自己咬出来的痕迹。

Bucky哆嗦着，身体绞住了他，他小声呜咽着拉过Steve的手环在腰间，拇指指腹在Steve的手心打着圈。Steve想起过去，想起战争前的日子，他们俩总是在冬天这样挤在小床上取暖，聆听窗外落雪纷纷。他闭上眼睛亲吻Bucky的后颈，把他抱进怀里，十指交缠。

他们就那样愉悦而沉默地在床上躺了片刻，等待Steve的结部消退。Bucky的呼吸很轻柔，偶尔会在Steve存心挺腰的时候抖一下。

“是说，你在战争之前就想着这事儿啦？”Steve开口打破了宁静。Bucky呻吟着拔出手捂住脸。Steve开始傻笑。

“闭嘴，Rogers。我知道你在得意。”Bucky说。

“怎么样？符合你的期待吗？我刚才一直没问。”Steve轻轻往前一顶，Bucky立刻惊喘着，体内收缩着。

他把Steve明目张胆地朝他腿间摸的手打掉。“别以为我不会用STAR把你掐昏过去。我要让Tony给我的小美人装个高压电击枪。”

Steve很不开心很失望地皱着眉缩回去。“你也叫他STAR？”

“我喜欢这个名字。何况，Stark是这条手臂的爹地。”Bucky的笑容是小小的戏谑。Steve充满占有欲地低吼了一声抱住他。

他要和Howard Stark的儿子好好谈一谈，什么东西是他不能染指的。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve坐在客厅一角，面前的桌子上摊了一本速写本，他时不时抬头看看沙发上聊得投入的Clint与Bucky。Clint一手拿着个Stark平板另一只手热情地比划着向Bucky介绍神奇的21世纪。当Clint在平板上按了某个键，JARVIS的扬声器里开始放音乐时Bucky眼睛睁得好大，他的样子看得Steve嘴角微微上扬。随后Bucky也轻轻地按了一下，起居室的灯暗了，Bucky的脸却一下子亮了起来，惊叹与好奇交织。他仿佛觉察到Steve的视线，从那一头与他四目相对；Steve便突然觉得心里一阵悸动。

Bucky像是回到了家。终于找到归属。

他看看自己的速写本又加了几笔线条，描绘记忆里好友的模样。上次做完以后第二天早上Bucky相当地尴尬，他把自己锁在浴室里不肯听Steve讲的任何话，还威胁说如果他踹开门进来就掐死他。

想到这里Steve笑了。Bucky还是不习惯作为omega生活，不习惯在每次Steve的气息笼罩下变得柔软，不习惯服从于他。Bucky依然那么尖锐，独立；而这正是Steve最爱他的地方。

Thor晃过来，加入了二人学习小组。作为来自ASGARD的神祗，Thor的身体与地球人不一样，仙宫的居民们显然也不会有热潮期，所以他见过的唯一一个omega就是举手投足都完全不象omega的Clint。Clint似乎从不介意与伴侣以外的alpha们发生肢体接触。时常见他趴着Tony的肩膀或者脑袋枕在Natasha的大腿上。

经过Steve和Tony解释何为omega以及个人空间的概念后，Thor在Bucky的好感名单上排名突飞猛进。Thor有阳光开朗的笑容，对中庭的奇特习俗也常常露出可爱的迷茫表情，这一切都叫人无法抵挡。Bucky喜欢和雷神扳手腕，享受着他的机械臂轻松战胜Thor的那一刻。并且每一次胜利都增强了Bucky和Tony对“STAR”的舐犊之情，Tony都考虑收养STAR，让她成为机器人之家的新成员了。

电梯响了，Steve抬头看见Tony抱着一堆外卖快餐纸袋进来。

“印度菜和泰国菜，各位。”Tony把东西放在餐桌上笑道，满脸机油。Steve望天。Bucky在沙发上绷紧了，浑身不自在的样子，Steve惊讶地看着他突然跳起来越过Clint跑进大厅。

“Bucky？”Steve丢下铅笔追上去。他在大厅尽头的浴室找到Bucky，后者正趴在马桶上大声干呕。

“Buck，怎么了？”Steve蹲在爱人身边，轻轻地把他脖子上汗湿的头发拨开。Bucky在喘息，他闭着眼睛，脸色很苍白。Steve倒了一杯水，Bucky颤抖地笑了一下算是道谢，把嘴巴漱干净。

“Bucky，怎么了？”Steve又问。Bucky摇摇头努力站起来。

“没事。以前我出了冰柜也经常呕吐。大概是闻到哪种食物气味了吧，我猜。”他用手背抹抹嘴，深呼吸好几下。

Steve仍不觉得安心。Bucky看起来非常疲惫。

Bucky走了没几步就被Steve搂进怀里，不顾他的抗议挣扎，飞快将Bucky弄进卧室。他把Bucky放到床上拉起棉被盖过他的双腿，然后坐在床边轻轻地摸他的脸颊。

“别把我当成姑娘似地，Steve。”Bucky的脸颊火热，泛起粉色，他别开头，拍掉那温热粗糙的手指。

“轮到我来保护你了，Buck。”Steve轻柔地说。他的眼睛是无法形容的湛蓝，那么地真诚。Bucky片刻后叹了口气，还是不肯与他对视。

“是啊，我知道。我们，互相保护。”Bucky说着伸手勾住Steve的脖子，拉他下来迟疑地吻着。他仍然在适应拥有伴侣的感觉。Steve的嘴唇在Bucky的唇上轻轻擦过，满足地轻叹。Bucky小声低吟着，被Steve抚摸脖颈处的标记。Steve微笑着躺在他身边。

“知道嘛，我的治疗师叫我大声朗读那个问卷。”Steve突然开口，很难为情地笑了一声。Bucky大惊失色起来。

“Stark说你写的那个‘小黄文’？”他不敢置信地问。

Steve鼓着腮帮子哀怨地嘟哝，点点头。“太恐怖了。她还说我是最优秀的受助者，因为我完成得最认真。”

“你简直蠢诶。”Bucky干脆地说，拧他的胳膊。

Steve痛呼着把脸埋进枕头里。

——————

“JARVIS，再读取一次。”Tony站在Bucky的座椅跟前两手拿着工具，抓狂地瞪着自己的伟大作品。

“Sir，读数绝没有出错。”JARVIS淡定地说。Tony才不相信他。机械臂的生理读数肯定有问题，这些数字怎么看都不对。他得叫Bruce来帮忙了。Tony去掏他的Stark Phone，与此同时整个巨大的玻璃外墙爆炸了，无数闪耀的碎片飞来。

一根金属手臂将Tony从玻璃碎片最密集的位置拖开。Bucky Barnes突然变为了冬兵，目光冷酷而沉着地把Tony拉出危险地带。Doombot那熟悉的身影降落到实验室里，Tony咬牙瞪着这只老对手的小爪牙。

Bucky掩身于实验台下，抓起一把扳手向那小虫子掷去，趁对方注意力分散的瞬间猛扑上前，机械臂里刺出一把振金匕首。Doombot冒着火花落在地上剧烈地挣扎。Tony从实验桌后面跳出来跑向他的装甲。这时又有两只Doombot穿过破损的窗户飞进来。Bucky紧张地站在那儿，疲惫的视线紧盯那两个小东西。

“嘿，抓紧！”Tony向它们开炮，同时拦腰抓起冬兵迅速飞出大厦。他得先找到其他人。

“那些东西是什么？”Bucky大喊，他的头发被风吹得乱七八糟，不过好像他也不是很在意自己只穿了一条短裤。Tony搂着半裸的Bucky，只希望届时Steve别因为这个就宰了他。

“Doombots，说来话长。你听说过毁灭博士吗？”

Tony向下避过一串子弹扫射，在半空中旋身，看见又有三只Doombot紧追上来。Bucky猛地挣脱的动作吓得他差点撞到旁边的大楼，不过Bucky只是跃上他的后背，右手勾着他的脖子，金属臂则朝追兵发射出三枚导弹。

“如果你摔下去，你男朋友会干掉我的，看在我们的小宝贝份上别再这么做了！”Tony大声尖叫，降落在Stark大厦的露台上。Bucky跳下来活动着肩膀，望向一团乱的室内。

毁灭博士又发神经了。Tony叹息着朝一只飞得太近的小虫开火。Steve正漂亮地闪避着子弹，一边向敌人丢盾牌一边不停地呼喊Bucky的名字。Tony不得不承认，这家伙真能一心多用。

大厦侧方发生爆炸，水泥和玻璃犹如倾盆暴雨。Tony听见一声熟悉的怒吼，转头瞥见Hulk从一个大洞里跳出来在空中一顿乱抓。天空也响起电闪雷鸣，抬头一看果然是举着锤子披风飞舞的Thor。Clint从楼上跳下来滚到Tony身边停下，举起弓箭飞快地射出三支。

Tony回头看见一只Doombot掐住Steve的腰往窗外飞。还没来得及出手，Bucky却大步上前一跃，一手抓住Doombot的脚，灵活地跳到他背后。Tony急忙飞过去想接他们两个，不过冬兵已经用金属臂里的抓钩把两人都挂在墙外了。他另一只手环着Steve的腰，目送小飞虫落下去爆炸。

“Bucky！你受伤了吗？”一爬进室内Steve就急急忙忙地问道。他的眼睛飞快地搜寻着另一半身上有无任何淤青或伤口。Bucky一点也不客气地把他挥开，望向底下街道上的喧嚷混乱。

“Bucky，你的上衣呢？”Steve在后面问，Bucky漫不经心地耸肩。

“Stark房间里。”他说，没注意到Steve满脸醋意就从金发男人身边走过，“我们得到地面上去。”

Steve想给他T恤不过Bucky不理他。

Steve着迷地看着他的伴侣跑到窗台上朝天空吹了很响一声口哨。然后他往下一跳，在空中翻转好几次，被俯冲过去的钢铁侠及时接着，找准角度放到地面上。

“有没有搞错？！当我不存在吗！”Steve气呼呼地挥手大叫。Tony也不理他。

——

Bucky打起来真是招招致命，他的动作与Natasha是相似的优雅流利。Steve挡下附近一只Doombot的攻击，刚一低头却看见Bucky将整条手臂捅进机器小虫子体内，扯出一把火花四溅的电线再把那玩意儿丢在地上。他平静地朝Steve瞥了一眼，与他背靠背站到一起。Steve四下寻找其他队友。

Thor被Doombot包围着，正挥舞锤子不断怒吼；Tony在天上到处乱飞，一边开火一边注意毁灭博士本尊有没有出现；Natasha和Clint就象两道黑色的影子，击倒的敌人几乎与Thor持平；Hulk则忙着把眼前一切挡路的东西全部砸烂。

尽管战斗尚顺利，敌人数量却实在太多。每当他们打下一波就会有另一批袭来。Steve看见Bucky的脚步晃了一下，不由担忧地皱起眉。Bucky看起来累极了，属于人类的那只手牢牢按着小腹，仿佛正在忍痛。Steve用盾劈开一只Doombot，正准备叫Bucky休息一下，天空却闪起一道绿光。七个人同时抬头看见恶作剧之神Loki现身于室外露台。

“什么，别别别，别逗我了好嘛！”Tony仰着脑袋，面罩升起，露出他绝望的脸。上次Loki来“拜访”的代价是整个大厦的工作区全毁，那时Tony看见他的宝贝工具和装甲都变成奇丑无比的毛绒玩具，真的眼泪哗哗地掉下来了。

“这日子没法过了。”Clint摊手，Natasha则做好战斗准备。

Bucky困惑地看向Steve。“谁？”

“Thor的弟弟，也是个神。”Steve回答道，疲倦地擦了把脸。复仇者们看到Loki都不太开心的样子，只有Thor热情地朝黑发神祗笑笑，大声欢迎他的到来。Loki俯视着自己的金发兄长，表情忽地变得陌生。Steve眉头纠结起来，也准备战斗。

但Loki的下一个动作却出乎所有人意料之外。他抬起双手狠狠挥下，将Doombot全数甩落在地，并用一种只要接触到金属就能融化它们的绿色电光将其摧毁。Tony闪开一只弹到脚边的Doombot，Steve也目瞪口呆，没想到会发生这样的事。

Loki不爽地皱着脸，用只有Thor能听懂的语言说了些什么。金发神祗眼里闪过厉色，仿佛十分惊讶，也大声地回答了对方。Loki消失在绿光里，下一秒就立于Thor身边，目光专注得令人恐惧，直直地投在兄长身上。其他人都很紧张，担心恶作剧之神又要捅他肾了。Steve来不及阻止Bucky的行动。

“不要，Buck！”

“弟弟，别伤害他！”

Steve和Thor同时喊道。Bucky停下脚步回头看Steve，而Loki转身望着冬兵，愤怒地眯起眼。他蓦地伸手抓住Bucky的脖子把他举高。Bucky的金属手也抓住他的手腕，双脚飞踢。Loki险险闪过对准他脸蛋的一击，眼睛落在褐发男子身上惊讶地睁大了。Steve被Thor拽着不能动，他体内的alpha愤怒地注视着恶作剧之神。要是Loki敢多碰Bucky一根汗毛，Steve就一定会杀了他。其他复仇者也举起武器对准Loki，从他们的表情上来看，Steve敢说万一Bucky受了什么伤，动手的就绝不止自己一个。

恶作剧之神的脸上露出令人熟悉的顽劣笑容，他迎上Steve的视线，一双绿眸闪着戏谑的光芒；他把Bucky拉近，嘴唇贴在挣扎的褐发男子耳边。声音太轻，Steve和其他人都完全听不见他说了什么，但Bucky立刻停止挣扎。他们太接近，恶作剧之神象是朝Steve挑衅似地令后者咆哮起来。不过更惊讶的是Loki居然堪称轻柔地放下Bucky，还轻轻地在omega的锁骨上调戏地一摸，才退后。

Loki又向Thor用仙宫的语言说了句什么，Thor放开Steve，让他扑向跪坐在Loki脚边的伴侣。Bucky目光空洞，看起来失落又迷茫。Steve瞪着那个身穿黑色皮甲金盔闪耀的神。

在Loki慢慢靠近并低沉地说着话的时候，Thor只是定定地站着。众人在紧张的沉默中看着Loki站在Thor前方，几乎面贴面，彼此对视的目光那么地古怪。突然，Loki抬起左手，压下Thor的金发脑袋，急不可耐地就吻了上去。面具后的Tony噎了一下，Clint也抱怨起来，听上去心很累。Steve还在小声哄Bucky讲话。Natasha一脸酷样。

Thor僵硬了几秒，最后融化在Loki的怀抱，他缓缓闭上蓝色双眼张开嘴接受了对方。他们的舌头淫靡地交缠，最后Loki拉起Thor的脑袋，低头吻住他整张嘴，仿佛要那样将Thor的灵魂吸出来似地狂吻。

等他们终于告一段落，Thor的嘴唇已经红肿不堪，目光呆滞而失焦。Loki贴在他脸颊上悄声说了句什么，拉起对方一只大手，白皙的十指缠在他手腕上。收回手后，Thor的右腕便多了一根深蓝色腕带。Thor咧嘴一笑想再度亲吻弟弟，不过Loki用他那尖尖的手指抵在Thor唇上，摇摇头。

金发神祗以渴望的眼神看着兄弟离去，完全不在乎身边还有其他同伴。Loki在一阵翠绿色的火焰中消失了。

Tony是第一个动起来的，穿着盔甲哐当哐当地走向蹲坐在地上的男人。

“他没事吧？”他问Steve，后者正弯腰半蹲在Bucky身后。

Steve脱下自己的衬衫披到Bucky的肩膀上，轻轻扶起对方。“Loki对他说了什么，他完全失神了。”

“把他带回大厦，队长，我们来处理这儿。”Natasha说着，视线轻轻扫过他们俩，“Clint，清场。”

弓箭手点头，担忧地看了Bucky一眼，跳过一辆被掀翻的轿车消失在烟雾中。

——

Steve把Bucky放在卧室的床上，取来几块干净的毛巾轻轻擦去他胸口沾染的泥泞。Bucky突然仰起头，右手握住Steve的手腕，大睁着灰蓝色的双眼凝视着他。

“我想洗个澡，Steve。”他喃喃道。

“一起。”当Steve把他放在浴室转身要走开时Bucky又说。他的手指勾住Steve的白色T恤，Steve有些脸红，转过身来。

“Bucky，我不知道这是不是个好主意。你没事吗？”Steve问，伸手摸摸Bucky的额头测量体温。掌心下Bucky的皮肤很热。

Steve被Bucky拉进宽敞的浴缸里，温水冲刷过他的脖子。他脱掉湿透的T恤，笑着接过Bucky递上的香皂，在爱人胸前打出厚厚的泡沫，温柔地为他洗去所有的污渍。他的拇指擦过一侧乳头，Bucky哆嗦了一下，甜蜜的气息开始盈满这个小小的密闭浴室。他甚至用赤裸的臀部往后磨蹭Steve的腿间，Steve僵住了。

Steve还穿着牛仔裤，他看着Bucky慢慢转身，双眸半闭着皮肤都被蒸汽熏红。他的手指灵巧地解开Steve的裤头，在后者的注视下缓缓跪下来，用脸颊磨蹭他短裤上醒目的凸起。湿润的睫毛懒洋洋地扑扇着，Bucky掏出Steve的分身张开嘴。Steve的脑袋磕在了墙上。他被Bucky湿润而火热的口腔含住了，他的手指抚摸着Bucky潮湿的深色卷发，腰往前顶了一下。Bucky呻吟着异常娴熟地给他深喉。

“Buck……停下……”Steve十分艰难地撤出，把爱人拉起来。Bucky的眼里有奇怪的狂热，同样湿润且温暖的手指代替了他的口腔包住Steve的老二令Steve差点喘不上气。Bucky粗鲁地套弄他，张嘴吮吻Steve的脖子，低低地呻吟着汲取他的alpha气息。

“干我……”Bucky在他耳边低语，嘴唇吸吮过了Steve的脖子又用牙齿咬住他的耳垂。他把Steve的手拉到腿间，把金发男人推倒在浴缸里，骑在他的腰上。

“Bucky，等等！我们要拿保险套！”Steve想把他推开，但谁能推开大腿上坐着的一个饥渴的omega呢。Bucky亲吻他的唇，固执地挤压着他。

“没有那个必要了，Steve……”他叹息着，稍微退开一点儿，握住他的alpha的坚硬勃起纳入柔软温热的体内。Steve断断续续地呻吟，双手扶住Bucky的腰沦陷在那片湿热中。他的腰不受控制地挺动，Bucky抽泣着，脸颊红得象是要滴血。

“用力。”他命令道。

Steve闭上眼，在全身流窜的激荡与快感中，他忘我沉迷。

——

他从窗户离开，找了条冒险的路线往下跑。最后他落到地面，带起了兜帽。他得让头脑清醒一下。

会有这可能吗？那个神是不是骗了他？Bucky还是无法相信对方在他耳边说的话。他沿着纽约街头漫步，看着银色月光落在平静的水面上，一片美丽的波光碎影。

他的确已经有数次热潮，绝大多数都是Steve帮他度过的。想到两人交欢的片段，他的脸就发烫。之前Steve一直坚持要用保险套，Bucky记得很清楚，因为那家伙总是忘记提前准备好，总要等最后一秒Bucky已经欲火焚身了才爬出去拿。所以他不可能是在最近几次……

难道是第一次？

Bucky愣住了。天台上的那次Steve的确与他结合了，并且事后过了很久才清理掉他体内的精液。会是这样吗？Steve能在第一次就令他受孕，可能性微乎其微。可是话说回来Steve也是个超级战士，说不定每一方面都有超强的能力。Bucky捂着脸哀叹起来。

他坐在一排歪歪斜斜的台阶上，小心地掀起衬衣，惊讶地注视着自己平坦的腹部。真的可能吗？他把掌心贴在皮肤表面，想要感受到什么，但从他们重逢至今也只有一个月刚过几天而已。里面会不会有一条生命？如果有，Steve会怎么反应？他们对孩子的到来究竟准备好了吗？Steve或许会相当擅长照顾小孩，至于自己，大概就是那种糟透了的父亲。

他一直坐在那儿沉浸在思绪里，直到初升的太阳用热意将他唤回现实。他抬头看见前方民居的一扇后门打开了，有个小老太太拿着一袋垃圾摇摇晃晃地走出来。

Bucky起身准备离开，这时有个颤巍巍的声音叫道：“James？James Barnes？是你吗？”

Bucky惊讶地睁大眼睛。

——

“昨天到底是怎么回事？”Tony向走进厨房的Thor发问，后者身上闪耀着空灵的光芒，头发金灿灿地蓬松着。Thor笑眯眯地揉了一把手腕上的蓝色腕带，满脸迷恋。

“我的弟弟向我求婚，我接受了。”他骄傲地宣布道，顺手拉开冰箱。Tony的咖啡喷出来了。

“什么？”Clint挣扎着抬起磕在餐桌上的脑袋，看起来很累的样子。

Thor端着很大一杯橙汁坐下，红光满面地说：“他们一族的男性每年都要选出一名最受尊敬的族人繁衍后代。他一定经历了很多考验来证明自己比别人都要优秀。”

“那你就是要嫁给他当老婆了？”Tony问。Thor狠狠瞪了他一眼，不过脸有点红。

“他们没有性别之分。霜巨人可以怀孕。”Thor纠正道。

“那昨天是闹哪样？”Clint又问，他的头枕在Tony的肩膀上，试图偷喝大富翁的咖啡。

Thor咧嘴笑了。“他要证明自己能够战斗，能够保护另一半。”

“喔。”Tony和Clint将信将疑地对视一眼，耸耸肩。只要Thor乐意的话就算了，而且他们也可以把昨天那些Doombot废物利用。

“各位，Bucky不见了！”Steve冲进门，在厨房外一个急刹车。Tony眨眨眼。

“什么？他不见了？你才发现？”

Steve的脸红了，看起来非常不好意思。“我刚醒。昨天他可把我累坏了……”他没再说下去，脸上的红晕已经蔓延到脖子了。

Clint举起一只手，嘟囔道：“别讲了啊，我不想听你们的性生活。”

“JARVIS，宝贝，告诉我们Mr.Barnes去哪里了。”Tony高声说着从凳子上下来，把还剩半杯的咖啡留给Clint。

“Mr.Barnes正在大厦旁边三公里左右的一个小区里，Sir。需要地址和坐标吗？”

“要要要，JARVIS，我爱你。”Tony掏出手机走到Steve跟前。“也许他只是去散步。”

“Sir，在机械臂的生理监测程序中没有找到任何错误。极有可能报告是正确的。”JARVIS再度出声，Tony停下脚步。

“不可能，JARVIS，尽管我不是医生，起码我知道Barnes不可能已经有一个月的身孕。”

“什么？！”Steve也被自己呛到。

Tony眯起眼睛看着他。“你一直都有在用保护措施吧？”

“有，但……第一次……”Steve有点结巴，脸色苍白地扶着餐桌。

Tony扳着手指计数，Thor和Clint也过来关心究竟发生了什么事。“真他妈要命，真有一个月了啊。”

Steve回想起Bucky闻到印度菜就去呕吐和最近一周容易疲惫的样子。这一切似乎都有了理由。

“恭喜你。我的朋友Steve！你将要做父亲了！”Thor的欢呼成为最后一根稻草。

Steve两腿一软，眼前发黑，美国队长平生第一次晕了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

看着银发的小老太太在厨房里忙碌，烧上一壶新茶又为自己多端出一个杯子的身影，Bucky开始明白为何有这么多人相信命运之说。他单手托着下巴，视线跟随着她，生怕自己一眨眼，旧时老友就会象海市蜃楼般消失。

“啊啊，James，要不是这七十年来我一直在梦见你的脸，可能就会把你当作一个坐在垃圾桶边的普通流浪汉。”Sherry温柔地说，眼里闪烁着微光。她慢慢坐下的样子清楚地表明了她已年迈，但她眼睛仍充满神采，是不可思议的绿。Bucky从这双眼睛里看见了那个多年前帮助自己保守着秘密的美丽又善良的少女，时间早已流逝，但少女一如既往。

“Sher……”呼唤她的名字令Bucky的眼睛刺痛，他重重地吞咽着。她伸出一只满是皱纹的干瘦的手，握住了他的。

“我以为你死了，两次都是。我努力不放弃希望，Howard和Peggy也一样。你知道，从你们两个都失踪以后，我曾经鼓动他召集其他的搜查队，但……”她吸鼻子，Bucky甚至有了拥抱住这个虚弱的老人恳求她原谅的冲动。

“我的遭遇比死更恶劣……”他的话语充满阴霾，羞耻地将机械臂放下桌子。Sherry的目光没有错过这个微妙的动作，她握紧他另一只手。Bucky曾担心这么多年以后她可能已经过世，但见到对方眼中的活力让他释然。

“我不管你过去做了什么。过去的已经过去。我们都是从错误中学到教训，然后重新为善。James。这才是重点。”Sherry断然说道，眼里是毫不动摇的光芒。Bucky张开嘴但发不出声，无法回答。水壶响了，打破这片寂静。

“要茶吗，亲爱的？”她轻快地问。Bucky瞄了一眼肚子，不确定地皱眉。怀孕时可以喝茶吗？

她在他面前放了一杯热气腾腾的茶，然后在对面坐下。

“你记得Charlie吗？部队里那个？”她问，Bucky努力回忆，想起了一个长着雀斑的红发瘦高个儿男人。他点点头。“战争结束后，我还是答应了他的求婚。还记得他每次向我邀舞的样子？”

“而你每次都拒绝他，只和我跳舞？”Bucky终于找回语言功能。她神气地笑了起来，和当年锐气十足的金发小美人一样的笑。

“一个姑娘终究是要安定下来。即使我梦想着能有一个象你一样潇洒帅气的侠盗先生带着我满欧洲私奔，James。”她开心地沉浸在自己的旧梦里；Bucky握了握她的手。“战争结束后我们很快结婚了，Charlie过世前一直住在巴黎。后来我无法继续在那个充满回忆的地方住下去，就回到了纽约。”

“你爱他吗？”Bucky轻声问。

她惆怅地笑了笑。“他爱我，那就足够了。我们非常地融洽。当然我们只是beta，不像alpha和omega之间爱得那么刻骨铭心，但生活一样美好，有幸福的回忆和可爱的孩子们。”

“孩子……”Bucky喃喃着，无意识地捂住小腹。这个概念令人恐慌。

Sherry又笑了，满怀怜爱地看着他。“你呢，亲爱的？给我说说你的生活。那条手臂看上去实在挺吓人的。”

Bucky低头看着手臂，耳边是自己剧烈的心跳。他看向对方和善而睿智的双眼，一开口，过往就无法收回地流泻而出，他说得断断续续，但他无法停止述说。老妇人自始至终稳稳地握着他的手，体会他每一丝颤抖，沉默地倾听，沉默地宽恕。说完之后Bucky发现自己已经满脸是泪，而Sherry仍握着他的手，笑容温暖而带着怜意。Bucky觉得自己被救赎了。这世上除了Steve以外还有另一个人相信着James Buchanan Barnes。

Sherry擦擦眼睛，微笑着说：“好了，忘掉过去的罪恶，开始不一样的生活吧，James。依然有人爱着你。不要将他们拒之门外。”

她的笑容变得戏谑。“而且我对你和美国队长的深情绝恋很有兴趣呢，James。”

在她面前，令人闻风丧胆的前俄罗斯杀手，立刻脸红得不知所措。

“我和他没有——”他毫无底气地反驳，不过她大笑起来。

“你啊，James，就算过了70年我也只要看你一眼就能猜中你的想法。”她说。Bucky喝了口茶掩饰自己的局促。“当你想到他的时候，眼神还是那样。”

“是，我爱的不是美国队长。”他轻声回答道，注视着杯子里的茶包，“是Steve，过去，将来，只有他。”

她起身，在乳白色的羊毛套衫外又披了一条彩色围巾。“珍惜你们共度的时光，James。不要让第二次机会白白流失。现在，来，陪我每日例行散步吧。”

他跟在后面走到门口，心里想着再晚几个小时回去Steve也不会少一根头发。另外，进了Stark大厦以后他还没有自由时间，他需要整理自己的思绪。

他们手挽着手在街上走，Sherry的脸颊因笑容而红光焕发。对于一个八十多岁的老人来说她的脚步真是轻快。经过一条小巷时Bucky停下了，隐约有一段多年前的模糊回忆浮出脑海。他望着那条曲折的道路，想起曾有个小女孩抱着一大箱子苹果。他眨眨眼，被Sherry好奇地往那里推。

小型农产品市场几乎还是老样子，三十年的岁月只是一阵微风。Bucky遥望着这一切，看到当年被赠与苹果的那个小货摊。他走过去，捡起一枚鲜红的果实，端在手中回想它的滋味。

“你好！需要什么吗……”他抬头看见一个大约四十岁的女子走近过来，带着热情的微笑。对方见到他，脸上闪过一丝像是突然认出什么的神色，随后再度展颜。

“对不起，你看起来和我多年前遇见的一个人很像。实在对不起，我知道这听起来很奇怪。”她说。Bucky好惊讶。这是真的吗？他以为自己再也见不到那个抱着苹果的小女孩了。命运真是奇怪的东西。

“哇！那条手臂是真的吗，先生？”两个长得一模一样的小男孩跑过来，崇拜地看着他。

“Johnny，Alex，要有礼貌。”女子斥责道。两个小孩笑嘻嘻地举高了手。

“我们能看看你的手吗？”他们异口同声地问。Bucky犹疑着看向Sherry，但后者只是鼓励地微笑。Bucky蹲下身把左侧袖子撩到手肘，那对双胞胎“哇哦哦哦哦”地叫起来。他们用细小的手指头抚摸金属花纹，Bucky放松下来，他好奇而惊讶地看着孩子。Steve和他会有孩子吗？战争让他从不敢有这样的奢望。

“好了好了，孩子们，去别的地方玩。”女子抱歉地朝蹲在地上的Bucky微笑，递上一个纸袋。

“免费赠送，抱歉孩子们打搅到你了。这是我父亲果园里的——”她突然不说话了，对他露出神秘的笑，“我总有种感觉象是你已经知道了似地。”

Bucky不自在地微笑着接过纸袋，Sherry临走时悄悄在货摊的苹果下压了一张二十美元。

他走在Sherry身边，感受这一路的生活气息。人们会大笑或者大叫，会互相问候，沿街的店也逐渐开张。这是既熟悉又陌生的感觉。

他们走到一个小公园，那里有一群老人们随着一首旧时的舞曲在跳舞。他看到Sherry与其他人问好，然后把手袋放在一张长凳上坐下拍拍旁边的位置。

Bucky走到她跟前，伸出手，嘴角带笑。

“能请你跳下一支舞吗，女士？”他问着，象七十年前那个光线昏暗的小酒吧里一样。Sherry的眼睛惊讶地睁大，然后慢慢盈出泪水。

“哎，James，曾几何时，我拒绝过你？”她拢了拢银色的卷发，将干瘦的手放进他的手掌，那一瞬间，她变成了多年前Bucky初遇的那个年轻的漂亮姑娘，任时光飞逝而本质依然如故。

——

“Tony我觉得我得坐下来。”Steve弱弱地说。

“什么？你的第一反应居然是昏倒吗Stephanie？”Tony翻了个白眼，又用手机搜索一遍。

“好吧，你又不是那个要当……当……我的天啊。我要当父亲了！”Steve咆哮道。连Thor都被他的音量震惊到。

“你的大脑可花了有够久的时间来接受这一点啊。”Tony面无表情地评价道。

Steve看上去又惊恐又激动，他的眼睛闪闪发光，几乎要迫不及待地瞪出来了。“我们去找他！Tony，我得找到他！”

“对啊，刚才好几个小时我都在表达这个想法，可惜我们得等你醒过来先啊，睡美人。”Tony不耐地说，“我都快叫Thor把你吻醒了。”

“祝你好运，队长。”Clint在厨房里喊着，探出上半身给他比了两个大拇指。

“快点，我们出发。”Tony正钻进盔甲，Steve拽住他的胳膊。

“我们步行过去，Tony。我需要时间思考。”他恳求道。Tony一脸难以置信，不过还是从盔甲里走出来。

“看在队友的份上，好吧。”

——

“他应该就在这里附近，不过理由仍未知。”Tony看着手机上显示的位置，皱起眉。Steve突然发出一声压抑的惊叫，而Tony还没反应过来就被美国队长抓着T恤拖到一扇隐蔽的拱桥下。

“搞什么？”Tony打开金发大个子的手怒瞪他。Steve看起来惊慌失措，让Tony不由生出几分同情。

Tony了解这种感受。上回Pepper也不知道为什么生理期推迟了，他差点被吓得魂飞魄散，但当医生说只是因为压力过大，他又觉得没有孩子有些小小的失望。

“听着，Rogers。你们俩会是一对很优秀的父亲。起码比我老爹好，他可差劲了。实际上他的差劲主要是因为整天出去找你。”

Steve好像被他的话打击得更厉害；Tony忍耐地长叹一声。

“你们会没事的，Steve。相信我。”

他望出去，在一堆白发老人中间找到那个熟悉的褐色卷毛脑袋。Tony惊讶地咕哝了一声。

“谁能想到Barnes这么受老年人欢迎？”他问。

他们从藏身之处看去，正好看见Bucky听了一个银发老妇人说了什么之后仰头大笑，温柔地带着她转了个圈。他们的舞步优雅而和谐。Bucky从来没有露出这么自然的姿态。

阳光透过树叶洒下斑驳的金光；Bucky的眼睛如同蓝宝石般闪耀，笑容张扬而快乐。Tony意识到自己也跟着开心起来。

“这种时候，我就能明白为什么你爱他爱得那么神魂颠倒。”他说，向Steve会意地微笑。Steve也以笑容回应，他的目光一落在那个人身上就再也没移开过。

“那不是我爱他的原因。除了眼睛，他有更多迷人的地方。从他第一次把我从小巷里拖出来，用节日时才穿的好衣服给我擦脸上的泥土和血迹，然后去教堂一路上他都在被他母亲责怪；从那时起我就知道了。”他深呼吸，仍然有点惊慌但业已下定决心似地看了Tony一眼。“算了，管他呢。”

Tony又一脸不敢置信地瞪着Steve的背影。“骗人，他怎么说出这堆甜言蜜语的？我怎么觉得我一直在重看乱世佳人这部片啊？”他大声抱怨，不过仍然跟了上去。

——

Bucky温柔地搂着老妇人，在缓慢的乐声中摇晃。Steve站在人群外注视着他。

Bucky看起来很快乐，非常快乐。

想要出口的话语再也说不出来，Steve只是站在那里，出神地凝视着他的James Barnes中士技术高明地带领舞伴在舞池里旋转。他仿佛尝到70年前那杯苦涩的酒，仿佛感觉自己正坐在一条硬梆梆的凳子上看着Bucky跳舞。

Steve是个糟糕的舞伴，不管Bucky怎么百般努力地教过他。他还是欠着Peggy一支舞。但自从Bucky坠崖，他的心就不再跳动，也不再想要坚持美国队长应有的光辉形象。

“能否将这位女士交给我，Mr.Barnes？”

Steve眨眨眼睛从思绪中脱身；Tony从他身边大步走过，直接来到那两个人面前。舞曲已经停了。

老妇人转头好奇地看向Tony，Steve的记忆被触动了。“你是谁？”她问。

Tony微微弯腰，朝她挤着眼睛。“独一无二的Tony Stark。”

“Howard的儿子？Anthony？”她看向Bucky寻求肯定。Bucky点头，表情有些惊讶。她笑眯眯地挽起Tony的胳膊。

“我以为再也不会看到你本人啦。最后一次见你时，你还是个小婴儿。”她说。

“好吧，夫人，你可以告诉我一点儿Howard的小秘密嘛。”Tony巧妙地掩饰着惊讶将她带远。

Bucky看着他们的背影。在被人拍了一下肩膀后他回身，看到Steve紧张地舔舔嘴唇，朝他犹豫不决地微笑。下一支舞曲开始播放，周遭的人们都各自找到舞伴。Bucky微微红着脸示意两人到旁边去，不过Steve握住他的手腕。

“你想不想……”他没再说下去，脸红得厉害，蓝色的眼睛仿佛在恳求Bucky不要走开。Bucky似乎很惊讶，但他只迟疑了一刻就把手搭上Steve的肩。Steve的手臂轻轻环住他的腰，低头着迷地看着他。

过了70年，Steve还是跳舞很烂。有些事永恒不变。Bucky被Steve第三次踩到脚，只能将痛得皱起来的脸贴上Steve的肩膀。Steve的手臂搭在腰上，令人舒适的重量，他甚至能听见对方的心紧张得直跳。Bucky微笑起来，跟随Steve的脚步摇晃。

“Buck，Tony告诉我……你……”环在他腰间的手臂收紧了，把他牢牢地按在胸前。Bucky没有说话，Steve又紧张地抽了口气，手心都是汗。

“我只想告诉你……对于我，呃，没有经过仔细考虑就做出了那件事，我感到很抱歉……”Steve结结巴巴地说，正逐渐趋向抓狂状态。Bucky还是避着他的视线不说话。

“我，我很想和你要孩子，Buck。我发誓我一定要当个好爸爸，所以……请你……”Steve太紧张，几乎要把Bucky从地上抱起来了。他望着他沉默的爱人，差一点就要大哭着跪下求原谅。但这时Bucky发出诡异的低哼，随后转为大笑。Steve眨着眼睛看他得意洋洋的脸，松了口气。

“你不是在生气？”他小心翼翼地问，“那为什么要跑掉？”

Bucky抬头，灰蓝色的眼睛带着戏谑和笑意。“我总要有时间想一想吧。所以就出门走走，正好遇到Sher。”

Steve咬牙。“该死，Tony说得对。为什么Tony的话总是对的？”

“因为我是个天才，而你是个糟糕的舞伴。”Tony大声说着与他们擦身而过。Steve朝他怒目而视不过最后还是放弃了反驳的念头（Bucky对此感到庆幸），带着Bucky走到路边，不时向冲撞到的情侣道歉。他的手和Bucky交握着，温暖而坚定。他们坐到一棵大树边的长椅上。

“我从没想过会有这个。”Bucky轻声说，让Steve好奇的手按在腹部。“战争开始前我就没有考虑过成家。那时只有你和我，挣扎着不要饿死或者冻死街头。”

“再也不会那样了，Buck。”Steve向他保证，“我们会成为很棒的父亲。”

“会吗？”Bucky无意识地问出口，视线在公园里那些笑脸上扫过。

他僵住了。

坐在公园对面的是一个穿着黑色高领上衣和军装裤的男人，是一个他希望这辈子都不要再看见的身影。阴影之下那个男人的眼睛看不真切，但Bucky仍能回忆出来，这个男人的样貌被铭刻在他脑中。他们曾经出过许多次任务，杀过许多的人。

Brock Rumlow。

Bucky飞快地站起来吓了Steve一跳。有两个人牵着狗从那个HYDRA特工跟前走过，等他们远去，那个人也不见了。Bucky跑出几步跃过一条长椅，来到那个男人方才的位置。

不，不可能。Steve说Rumlow在天空母舰撞上大楼的时候就被埋在里面了。他一定是产生了幻觉，只有这个解释。

“Bucky？！出什么事了吗？”一只温热的手搭在他肩上，他反射性地回身抓住对方的手臂扭到Steve身后，呼吸急促而混乱。Steve痛得吸气，但没有挣扎。他只是很震惊的样子。Bucky恐惧地缩回手。

他属于冬兵的本能又开始蠢蠢欲动。

他后退，重重地喘息。他差点把Steve的胳膊弄脱臼。

“Bucky，怎么了？”Steve警觉道，他的alpha气息开始变得醒目，他想要安抚突然受惊不安的omega。

Rumlow。怎么可能是他？他还在为HYDRA工作？更重要的是，他有没有看见自己？HYDRA还在找他？

Bucky转身四下在公园张望，突然感觉在这个空旷的场地，他无从掩蔽，无从遮挡。HYDRA一直在追踪他？倘若真是如此，他们找到他了吗？

“Bucky，到底怎么了？”当Steve的手捧住他的脸让他抬头正视自己时Bucky剧烈挣扎。Bucky脸色灰白，忽然就被恐惧攫住了心神。

他颤抖着闭上眼，脑中仍映着Steve忧心忡忡的表情。要不要告诉他真相？不，他决定了，他沉浸在Steve手掌的暖意里，手指揪住对方的衬衫。他可以自己解决。如果HYDRA还想抬起那丑陋的头颅，那么Bucky就去斩除它们。他是冬兵，他可以残忍无情。HYDRA会为他们的蠢蠢欲动付出代价。

Bucky深呼吸，张开眼睛，恐惧被平静代替。Steve正不安地看着他，十分忧虑。Bucky把Steve拉下来轻轻地吻着。

“没事，Steve。我想吃焦糖坚果冰淇淋。”他说完，紧紧握住Steve的手。


	8. Chapter 8

——————

“JARVIS，其他人都去哪了？”Steve走出电梯进入空荡荡的客厅。一边走他一边朝厨房瞄了一眼，但除了几个空啤酒罐头和披萨外包装盒子，还是没见半个人影。他受SHIELD派遣出去完成了一个单人任务，仅是为期三天的监视以保证某项重要签约能顺利进行，但Steve觉得无聊极了，他太想回纽约，回Bucky身边。原本他担心Bucky的身体无法承受怀孕的重负，不过医生们帮了很大忙，所以除了对焦糖冰淇淋有执念和少许几次呕吐外，Bucky在他们的密切观察下通过服用药物和摄取维生素保持了良好的状态。

Steve想方设法地尽早赶回来，可等他真的回到家，Bucky又不见了。

“队长，Mr.Barnes正在训练室里，和他一起的还有Mr.Stark，Mr.Barton以及Ms.Romanov。”JARVIS彬彬有礼的声音。Steve如梦初醒地看向JARVIS的一个摄像机镜头，胸中开始充塞起恐惧。

“他们在训练室干什么？”他问。

——

“他用新纪录打败你了！”Tony高呼道，笑得十分夸张。

“真够厉害的，James。”Natasha喃喃着，嘴角勾起。

Clint向屏幕上Bucky的分数扁起嘴。“拜托，才赢了我两秒。”

“是啊，就是这么两秒，”Tony欢快地说，“给钱吧，鹰眼。”

Clint发着牢骚掏出一叠钞票，Natasha也非常守信地交出赌金。Tony还在沾沾自喜时Bucky走进门，一边用毛巾擦着头发和前额的汗水。Tony向杀手先生挥舞着钞票，Bucky笑了。

“你们在搞什么鬼？”Steve的声音传来，犹如当头一桶冰水。Bucky的微笑立刻冻住了，他回头看见Steve站在门边，带着惊恐万状的表情。

“噢！我们都可以解释！”Tony一脸便秘地说。

“我就出门三天，他却来参加你们的障碍训练？！Tony，那是为Natasha那样的刺客设计的训练好吗。”Steve爆发了，他迅速走到Bucky身边，手也自动自发地带着保护性质环在对方腰上。上一次搂Bucky腰的时候Steve差点被一把旋转而来的小刀削光刘海。

“我就是刺客。”Bucky指出这点，Steve察觉到他眼里的一丝恼意。Bucky推开他的手，慢吞吞地活动筋骨。

“我可以照顾好自己，Steve。另外，我要保持状态。不可能因为怀着你的孩子就叫我缩在后面休息。”Bucky说。他望向JARVIS已经持续显示了5分钟的记分牌。“以防万一你没有发现，我刚以两秒的优势赢了你们当中最优秀的Barton。”

“是哦，加上你怀孕这个事实更叫我没脸见人。谢谢。”Clint在Tony旁边嘀咕道。Natasha瞥他。

“经过严密分析，Mr.Barnes在近战中的能力是所有复仇者中最优秀的。现在他的分数是第一名，Mr.Barton紧随其后，最后一名则是Mr.Rogers。”JARVIS好心地报告着。Bucky朝他的摄像头飞去一个吻，然后喝了半天水。Steve的眼睛下意识地盯着一滴液体流过爱人的咽喉，又尴尬地咳嗽半天。

Bucky把湿毛巾朝Steve手臂上一塞就走出门。Steve看着他的背影皱眉。自从去了公园后Bucky的表现就很奇怪，已经持续将近两个月。Steve不知道Bucky看见了什么才会一副见鬼的表情，但Bucky拒绝回答他的所有提问。

“Buck，我们得谈谈。”他用上了最“有alpha腔调”的口吻，三步赶上Bucky，紧握着Bucky的手腕将他拉住。

“没有什么可谈的，Steve。孩子没事。我也没事。只是需要些锻炼。”Bucky毫不退怯的目光令Steve的血液沸腾。他牢牢攥住Bucky，拖他进电梯。

他们要坐下，好好地，彻底地谈一谈。

——

“Mr.Stark，Coulson探员已到达。”JARVIS开口，Tony恍然回过神，视线从电梯门上挪开。Natasha也好奇地走到一边。

“他来有何贵干？”Tony捡起地上的毛巾扔进洗衣篮里。Clint还在椅子上生闷气，Tony路过他时给他顺了把毛，不过Clint气呼呼地打开他的手。

“Coulson探员说SHIELD已对冬兵的金属手臂研究完毕，他认为在放进保险箱锁起来前你会有兴趣再看一看，Sir。”

“记得提醒我下个情人节给Coulson送巧克力和花，JARVIS。”Tony兴致勃勃地笑道。他早就想一窥究竟了，HYDRA最先进的技术发明。可惜Fury禁止他在SHIELD科学家们完成检查前靠近。

他在客厅里看见Coulson拿着一个大大的箱子和Bruce谈话。Tony直冲那箱子而去，把它从Coulson的手里拉出来转头就走，走到一半听见Bruce意有所指的咳嗽声。Tony挫败地垂下肩膀往Coulson的方向挪了几步，勉勉强强地说了句“谢谢，Phil。”Bruce倒是笑得开心。

当Tony终于可以坐在工作室里研究这把在冬兵身上显得杀伤力非常巨大的武器时，他不得不承认HYDRA的确有两把刷子。手臂上的红星已经被刮得所剩无几，外表也有些残破；但这条机械臂仍相当出色地整合着。它的科技含量远超Stark工业水准，尽管如此，Tony还是搞明白了部分工作原理（比如怎么撕掉飞机螺旋桨）。但当他掀开内部一个本应存放着抑制剂和药物的结构时，却惊讶地定下动作。

“唔。怎么会那样。”他靠在椅背上抹了把脸。“JAR，Coulson还在吗？”

他不知道自己已经埋头在工作室多久了。做着喜欢的工作就容易对时间毫无概念。

“Coulson探员在楼上和Barton探员一起。”JARVIS立刻回答。

“太棒了。和他连线，我有话要问。”Tony说。

“这就去，Sir。”

两秒钟后一个迷你的全息图像出现，Coulson没什么表情的脸就在Tony的桌子旁边。

“你好啊，Phil……”Tony眨巴着眼睛，心里暗暗为面不改色的Coulson点了一个赞。连Fury都会在他抛媚眼的时候眼角抽筋。

“Mr.Stark？”Coulson很干脆。

“好吧，开门见山地说。为什么SHIELD的科学家们要拆解这条手臂？我不想妄加揣测但是他们起码得把里面的零件原样留下吧。”Tony大声抱怨。

Coulson困惑地皱起眉。“我被清楚地告知，SHIELD的科学家们是将这个东西原封不动地送出来的。他们没有修改任何的部位也没有抹去任何一点痕迹。他们仅仅想要了解这条手臂的设计原理，并做了部分清洁工作以便将来进一步研究。”

Tony听到Coulson说他们什么都没动之后就开始心不在焉。这不可能。因为那就意味着冬兵是在没有使用抑制剂的情况下和他们整整打了三周。Bucky曾说他在两次任务间隙没有去补给站，并且最后和复仇者们撞上后感觉就不对劲。HYDRA绝对不可能这么粗心大意，让最优秀的武器状态欠佳地上战场。

Tony坐回椅子里，开始研究空无一物的药剂匣。他觉得有问题。HYDRA根本不会忘记这一细节，剩下的只有一个匪夷所思的可能。他疲惫地揉着脸，决定先将自己那荒谬可笑的念头秘而不宣。急于得出任何结论都毫无意义。Bucky在他们的照顾下很安全，何况还有Steve。

他不想用这件事打破本就脆弱易碎的平衡。也许一切都是他的想象，现在最好还是去喝一杯。

——

“Bucky，最近你很奇怪，怎么了？”Steve边问边把爱人拖进卧室。Bucky瞪着他，但Steve发现他的视线不安地瞟向窗户和阳台，仿佛在检查是否有任何敌人潜伏在室内。

“没什么，我告诉过你了。别再大惊小怪了混蛋。已经整整三个月，我他妈又不是玻璃做的，Steve。”Bucky也冲他喊回去，肩膀绷得笔直。

“你以为我分不清你说的是真是假，Buck？”Steve双手抱胸，注视着他，既担心又有几分怒气。

“我没有说谎。你自己想太多。”Bucky不悦地回答，想从房间里出去。Steve抓住他的右手，Bucky吃惊地脚下一滑，被Steve搂住了腰。Steve感觉Bucky的大腿外面有一柄硬物，他愈来愈担心地摸了上去。

“你在腿上绑了一把刀？”他不敢相信。Bucky身体一僵，想要从他的alpha的怀抱里挣脱但Steve不肯放手。他弯腰把Bucky抱起来不顾对方的抗议将他扔到床上。Bucky一手遮挡着腹部另一手挡在武器前。

“给我一个理由为什么你整天带着刀。什么时候开始的，Buck？还是要我亲自检查？”Bucky朝他踢出一脚，不过Steve接着他的脚踝，恼火地抽了口气。他用力一拉，松松垮垮的短裤就从Bucky的腰上滑下来了。Bucky满脸通红地在床上挣扎，露出浅蓝色的内裤边缘，Steve瞪着自己炸毛的爱人，顺着他踢蹬的动作将短裤直接拉掉。

一条黑色的皮带绑在Bucky白皙的左腿上，就算没有出鞘，那刀看起来也锋利得很。Steve感到自己血压上升了。这他妈可不该出现在一个答应要在家乖乖呆三天的人身上啊。Bucky到底在干嘛？

“我今天忘记拿掉它了，从训练室出来的时候，好了吗？下去，Steve！我警告——”Bucky结结巴巴地说着，被Steve压着两条腿，双手在身上摸索。这是搜身。Steve再度不敢相信地睁大眼睛，他摸到Bucky的腰上别着一把枪，绝不会错是一把枪。

“我可以解释。”Bucky飞快地辩解，在Steve散发出充满怒气的荷尔蒙中举手投降。Steve不理会这没有说服力的话，他的手在Bucky宽大的运动衣上继续寻找。他就知道。

Steve已经气得说不出话了。他双手抓住Bucky的衣领，可怜的运动衣就被一撕为二。Bucky震惊不已，他最爱的衣服被扯成这样，还被Steve看见他身上绑满了武器。黑色皮带层层缠绕他的身躯，与白皙的皮肤对比刺眼。Steve才停手，Bucky就在他肚子上踢了一脚往门外冲去。

Bucky听见Steve在身后耐心消失殆尽的怒吼，他屏住呼吸被一双强壮的手臂箍住了腰往回拖。他呆呆地看着压在他身上的alpha。

“说。”Steve只能挤出这一个字。

几种选择在Bucky脑中盘旋。他可以坦白说实话，也可以继续编织谎言，或者试着逃跑，拜托Clint Barton帮他藏起来，直到Steve担心过度把武器的事情忘光光。

干脆把Steve揍一顿也可以。反正小时候他也不是没这么干过。

Bucky端详着Steve湛蓝的双眼，决定选第三个。

他没想到Steve直接吃了他一拳，更没想到床头柜抽屉里有Steve悄悄藏着的精钢手铐。但最意外的，还是Steve欺身压住他，愤怒又渴切地吻上来。

咦，怎么会这样。Bucky想着，被Steve按进床垫里。

——

“拜托……求你，Stevie……我保证以后不会说谎了……”Bucky断断续续地哀求。Steve不断刺激他的前列腺让他眼冒金星，快感也逐渐在大张的腿间蓄积。Steve低头在他勃起的分身上重重舔了一记，舌头粗鲁地研磨铃口；Bucky啜泣地在禁锢中挣扎。Steve望着他汗水和泪水交织的脸，捕捉到他无神的视线，随后，口腔火热而湿润地包裹住了他的分身。

“Steve！”Bucky的腰抽搐着，红肿的双唇间逸出柔弱的嘤咛。他已经无法再保持沉默。Bucky经受过全部的刑讯拷问手段甚至包括水刑，但Steve就用手指和技术高明的嘴巴让他高潮四次，让他再也无法坚持。

“我受不了了……求你……”Bucky抽泣，双手被铐在头顶，手指发颤。他可以用蛮力挣脱这手铐，但Steve的手指却无情地，断断续续地向他的前列腺施压；他感觉太热，敏感度也太高，胳膊只好就那样乖乖地待在头顶。每一根神经的末梢仿佛都直通性器。Bucky在Steve的低哼下挺起腰，Steve的嘴巴完美地含住他的分身，象是个火热的真空泵，粗鲁的舌头舔舐他敏感的下缘，同时又吸吮顶部，一边抽插手指一边品尝Bucky的前液。

“Buck，我会保护你。我们都会。你不必为潜在的危险担心。”Steve发出情色的水声放开他，嘴唇红润着。Bucky无奈地轻叹，但他仍闭口不谈看见Rumlow的事。没必要让Steve知道他这疯狂的幻觉。

“你还想用这张嘴亲吻孩子吗，Stevie？”Bucky喘息着说。Steve笑了起来，甚至还开始脸红。他的手放开Bucky的大腿，害羞地摸着后脑。Bucky极力忽略仍在自己体内的那只手。

“我觉得，我会先去刷牙漱口……Buck。”Steve调笑道。Bucky突然被一股冲动攫住，他想让Steve永远带着这样的笑容，天真而明朗的笑容。不过等Steve插在他体内的手指毫无预警地开始弯曲Bucky就什么杂念也没有了，只有快感的波涛。

“你更象是要……用做爱……杀了我……”Bucky呻吟着体内紧紧夹住Steve的手指，性器疲惫地抖了抖。他正在慢慢失去理智。

“我想念你，Buck。另外，你刚才好像还很有精神的样子，我只是希望能帮你发泄点什么。”Steve一脸诚恳地说，靠近了让他的气息盈满Bucky的鼻腔。Bucky被这浓郁的alpha气息笼罩，身体僵硬而情不自禁地迎合上去胡乱在Steve的脖子、肩膀附近嗅闻。Steve，这家伙手段太差劲了……

一只手握住了他勃发的分身开始粗重地套弄，Bucky感觉小腹肌肉绷紧了即将迎来第五次高潮。他全身酸痛，过于敏感，Steve的脸埋在Bucky脖颈间，下身在他的腿上磨蹭。有牙齿咬住了他的结合标记，Bucky敢说大厦里所有的复仇者都能听见自己随着抽搐的身体而发出尖叫，同时射出稀薄的白色液体，落在Steve拳头上。

Steve终于抽出手指；Bucky呻吟着，身体在敏感和疼痛的边缘。Steve吸吮他的脖子，下身一直贴着Bucky的大腿动来动去，就连解开手铐在Bucky手上充满歉意地亲吻时裤裆也那么醒目。

“过来……”Bucky叹道，把Steve拉到身边，右手伸进他的短裤。在自己怀孕后医生把Steve严厉地训了一通，禁止他们再进行插入式的性交。那时Bucky问医生可不可以用手指，Steve还在旁边脸红。

Steve贴在他身上悲惨地呻吟，抱住Bucky亲吻他红肿的唇。Bucky能品尝到自己的味道，他加快手上的动作，希望Steve能快点高潮。他累死了，这个姿势又让胳膊更别扭。

Steve的叹息让Bucky做出决定。他抽出手，在Steve困惑的注视下翻身侧躺，并拢起双腿。Steve呆呆地盯着Bucky嫣红的耳尖看了几秒钟才意识到他想干什么。

“天啊，Buck。”Steve在他耳边呼唤着，Bucky咬住金属拳头，感觉Steve火热的身体紧贴着后背，勃起的分身戳在他的屁股上。Bucky微微张开膝盖让Steve插入他腿间，一手扶着他的腰开始抽动。

Bucky的身体微微颤抖。这姿势比他想象中还要有亲昵感。Steve开始在他脖子上吸吮出吻痕，用恰到好处的力道唤起他的反应时他甚至必须咬着拳头才能压抑声音。Bucky能听见Steve的下身撞击自己湿透的大腿发出的水声。

Steve一只手来到他的腹部，按住那微乎其微的隆起。他再次咬住Bucky的肩膀，动作开始失去节奏。他的手牢牢扶住Bucky的腰，几次抽插后火热的体液就喷射在Bucky的大腿上。Steve松开嘴，脑袋蹭在爱人的颈窝，胸口紧贴着Bucky的背脊拥抱住他。

“答应我你会注意安全。”Steve小声嘟囔着，在每一个吻痕上再附加更多的亲吻。Bucky望着他从Natasha那儿顺来的武器绑带，无声叹息。

这正是两个月来他拼命努力的事。他没有再看见Rumlow，但他肯定那不是幻觉。Steve没有看到过那个男人，所以Bucky找不到告诉他的理由。他真心希望自己不要再与对方见面。

——

两天后，Natasha和Clint去梵蒂冈执行任务。Bucky去看望朋友（Tony宣称那是他的前女友），Thor则被召唤回Asgard，因为他弟弟带着足以淹没九界的鲜花出现在仙宫，当着所有人的面大声宣布要向Thor求婚。皇后很高兴，国王就不一样了。

显然冰霜巨人的习俗颇为怪异，同样的事情也在几十年前（以地球历法来算）发生过，当事人也经历过同样艰难的考验。所谓的传统。不过，Odin在心里默默地怀疑Loki用魔法弄来这么多花，只是单纯想让他的血压飙升冲破天际罢了。

这天Steve正在Tony的私人图书馆；亿万富翁皱着眉走了进来。Bucky在娱乐厅里看星际迷航。

“Tony，出什么事了？”Steve问，他放下林肯传记起身迎接同伴。

Tony看着手机点点头。“Fury说他有工作叫我们做。刚来的消息。Coulson正在路上，会带我们去Fury的新秘密基地。”

Steve惊讶地眨眼。

“就我们俩？”他说。

“我也在想啦。我们又处不来，真不知道是什么任务。”Tony不客气地回答。

“我不是那个意思，Tony。”Steve的回答没什么底气，“你是个很优秀的同伴。”

Tony漫不经心地挥手表示这个话题结束。“留到摄像机镜头前说吧，Rogers。Coulson再过五分钟就到，穿好装备带上补给。”

“啊对了还有，Cap。”Tony喊他。Steve不知所以地回头。Tony深呼吸，有些犹豫有些踌躇，完全不像平常的他。

“怎么，Tony？”Steve问。

Tony心事重重地皱着眉，与他四目相对。

“Fury说这事情有关HYRDA。”他勉强开口道。

Steve感觉一阵突来的怒火在胃里翻腾。他强迫自己保持平静，向对方露出一个无法称之为笑容的表情，双眼是一片冰冷的蓝。

“哈，不错。我也正想找机会拜访他们。”


	9. Chapter 9

“欢迎，Cap，Mr.Stark。”Fury双手抱胸站得笔挺，身穿他那套标志性的黑色皮衣。Coulson以温和的微笑问候他们，随即关门离去。

Steve朝Fury微一点头。他没有谈话的心情。Tony站在他旁边也一样不耐而急躁。

“你说有任务，局长。”Steve说。

Fury没有做声，仅是为他的焦虑略略挑起眉。接着他从一名Steve没见过的金发女子手里拿过一叠文件。那名女子也走了。现在只剩下他们三人。

Fury把文件内容摊在书桌上看向他们俩。“两天前，在HYDRA卧底的Brandon Summers特工告诉我，他们最近正在进行一个项目。”

Tony拿起一张照片，又看看其他纸张和设计图资料。“看起来象智能监控系统。又是洞察计划？”

“恐怕就是那个性质的东西。Summers的级别不够高，无法再从HYDRA内部获取更多资料。”

“所以你要我们潜入HYDRA基地摧毁整个系统？我一个人去就行。”Steve有些困惑地说。

Tony的左手食指划过纸上某一行字，他皱眉道：“我得说，干这个的手段得高超一点，Cap。它后台还有程序在控制好几个州的爆炸装置……”

他飞快地扫过那行小字，吸了口气。“更正一下，是好几个不同的国家。如果直接摧毁系统，那么就会在全球引起一系列的恐怖袭击，并且源头将直接指向美国。”

Steve也皱眉。他擅长简单而直接的任务，比如从海盗手里救人质或者阻止暗杀行动，但有关电脑代码和程序的就超过了他的能力范畴。Tony若有所思地揉着下巴阅读文件，最后Steve望向某张照片，一个红发绿眼的男人。

“这是谁，局长？”他好奇地问。Fury瞥了一眼照片。

“我们的卧底，Mr.Summers。他会在基地接应你们。那个地方伪装成了一家废弃的化工厂。”

“既然是这么重要的项目，难道没有重兵把守吗？”Steve问。

“因为他们不希望在编码完成前就被SHIELD察觉。”Tony回答。他把资料整齐地摊放在桌面上。“如果信息来源准确，他们的主机的确安放在纽约城外，那么我就能黑进去变更程序将它关闭。或许时间得久一点，不过，我还没碰上超过六分钟我都不能搞定的程序，所以……”

他耸肩，看看Steve。“我懂了。Cap得护送我进去。”

Fury点头。Tony只是研究着资料，皱眉不语。不知为什么感觉总很奇怪。倒不是说害怕，实际上如果有Natasha和Clint一起的话Tony会更有信心一点。他不是很喜欢和美国队长单独出任务。他又看看Steve。后者低头研究工厂设计图和各个通道，毫无疑问那颗超级大脑正在努力记下出入口。

Fury合掌，严肃地看着他们两人。“祝好运，先生们。天佑美国。”

——

他们没有把任务的事告诉Bucky。

Tony在目的地外一公里左右放下Steve，那家伙坚持要中规中矩地把地形先侦查一遍。Tony是想主动帮他干完这活，不过夜空中他华丽闪光的盔甲和胸口的反应堆都太醒目，所以一飞过去就遭到攻击，只能降落。亿万富翁Tony只能沮丧地跟在美国队长身边，忍耐着吐槽的冲动以令人极其痛苦的缓慢速度前进。

Steve迅速解决北部大门的四个守卫，Tony干掉靠近他们的一名巡逻。他的盔甲起码在这方面还是很有用。两人从窗户爬进这家伪装化工厂。Steve朝通向东边厂房的走廊指了指，如果Tony记得没错，他们的卧底将在那里接应。今晚Steve穿的是黑色与蓝色的潜行服，没有选择平常那套红白蓝真是明智。他们在阴影中潜进厂房。

带着护目镜的Tony视线一清二楚，加上JARVIS的热能探测，他一路上又赶在Steve察觉前干掉三个在上层巡视接近的HYDRA守卫。

他们没有弄出不必要的声响，顺利到达接应点。Tony默默在心里给自己点了个赞。

“Cap，三点钟方向有人靠近。JARVIS确认那是我们的人。”Tony在通讯频道里小声说。Steve在旁边绷紧了，半举盾牌。

“准备战斗，Tony。也许是圈套。”Steve回答。Tony也准备好了冲击炮。

“骷髅万岁。”男人站在十尺外低声说。面罩后的Tony拉下脸，他实在不喜欢这句暗号，连Steve也是咬牙回答的。他看起来没那么戒备了，但盾牌还没放下。

“我带来了制服给你们，得靠它们骗过中央控制室的守卫。你们恐怕必须换装。”他们在狭小的房间里走，Tony不悦地看着那套HYDRA制服。意料之外的行动计划。他更觉得不舒服了。他不想和盔甲分开，总会有其他偷偷溜进去的方法吧。他看向Steve，后者也将信将疑的样子。

“里面有多少敌人？”Steve急切地问那个卧底，“我可以解决他们，而Mr.Stark就可以——”

“队长，如果你强行突破，后台程序一定会启动。Fury局长已经同意了我的临时计划，我们都认为这是最佳方案。”红发男人一脸诚恳地说着给Steve塞了一个包包，“我保证守卫不会注意到你们。主机在一个单独房间，我从一名高级工程师那里偷了钥匙，警报发动前我们大约有五分钟时间改写程序。”

“你觉得怎样，Tony？”Steve转头看着Tony。Tony想说这个主意很烂，想说他们应该一路冲进去管后台程序去死；他不想和盔甲分开，不想手无寸铁地深入敌群。Steve是个注射过四倍血清的男人，但Tony，没有盔甲，没有设备，他只是个普通人，再聪明再有钱也只是个普通人。只要是人就会受伤流血，就会死。

Steve凝重地用那双湛蓝的眼睛注视着Tony。在一阵强烈的恐惧感和骄傲感交织中，Tony意识到——美国队长，他的童年英雄，是真心将选择权交给了他，让他来做决定。Tony深呼吸，瞥着身边阴影中那个年轻的卧底探员。Brandom Summers递给Steve一把枪，表情崇敬而庄严。

Tony瞪着手里的HYDRA制服，吞下喉咙口的巨大酸涩感。他直视Steve双眼，开口说：

“好，就这样干吧。”

“把这个涂在脖子、肩膀和手腕内侧。HYDRA工程师们都是beta，两个外来的alpha他们可以一下子就闻出来。”Brandon掏出一罐透明的胶冻状物质，看起来很象Tony和Bruce发明的喷雾。Steve接过罐头轻声道谢。

Tony闭上眼，拼命想压抑心里的恐慌。他不能暴露。他强自镇定地解散盔甲。他知道自己的气息中有恐惧和不确定，因为Steve立刻就抬头看他了。他咬着嘴等待对方说些对他很失望之类的话。但只有一只温暖的手落在他肩上，于是Tony睁开眼，褐色的眼睛与Steve的蓝眸交错。Steve一侧嘴角上扬，把罐头放到Tony无力的手中。

“会没事的，Tony。”Steve给他信心，在他肩上用力一握。后面的Brandon跟着点头。Tony终于开始明白为什么象Howard那样一个固执又不可理喻的男人，会这么欣赏Steve。

他把盔甲（重新组合成了一个公文包的形状）放在角落，最后轻轻地拍了一下，换上毫无品味的蓝色工程师制服。

“我会一直陪伴着你。Sir。”JARVIS轻柔的声音在他耳内响起，令人宽慰。

“谢谢。”Tony握住通信手镯，把蓝色的帽子也套上了。

Steve把潜行服整齐地叠好放在Tony的盔甲旁边。他们互相打量一番后，Steve戴好帽子。Tony接过Brandon的枪。尽管这样也没有给他增加多少安全感。

“我们乘电梯下去，路上弄两张通行证。相信这一部分你们已经明白了。”年轻男人说。Tony将其理解为他们还得再干掉几个人。

Brandon最后再朝他们笑一笑便带着两人走进一间隐蔽的电梯。Brandon用他的通行证和指纹、视网膜扫描打开电梯门，三人站在明亮的隔间里，按下按钮。Tony始终有种失重感。

他们来到一条灯火通明的走廊。有一个穿着黑西装的男人迎面走来，Tony低下头。不过那男人根本没朝他们看，只向Brandon点头打招呼。Brandon小声问了个好，就示意Steve和Tony跟着他走进长廊。

三个穿蓝色制服的男人与他们擦身而过，但走廊两端都有摄像头所以现在无法动手。再走过两名工程师和一名穿防弹背心的特工后才找到机会。

两个猎物连Steve的人影都没见着。

两分钟后Tony把通行证放进口袋，名牌别在衣领上。Tony的名牌写着“Greg D”，Steve的则是“Harvey M”。他们把两个失去意识的男人捆好，塞上嘴，关进一个储蓄柜里锁住门。

又走了三条过道，拐了四个弯，他们终于来到一间巨大的圆顶房。墙边过道上站满了身穿白大褂的男人在笔记本上写着什么，还有一大群穿着蓝色工作衣的家伙聚集在房间中央一个巨大的导弹状装置前。

“JAR，看见这个吗？读取一下。”Tony低声说。奇怪的是耳机一片死寂。

“JARVIS，老伙计？听见我说话吗？”Tony的声音响了一点。他感到急剧蹿升的恐惧。JARVIS仍怪异地没有发出任何声音，Tony猛地意识到这里有信号屏蔽，他一下子慌了神。

“可别这样啊……”Tony停步，Steve回头关切地看他一眼。

“我无法和JARVIS联络！”Tony低低地对Steve说着，往门口走去。

“Tony！”Steve也转身，Brandon迷茫地望着他们。

“没有JARVIS我搞不定它！我需要JARVIS分析数据和——”

“创造JARVIS的是你！你都做不到的事他就可以吗，Tony？你是个天才。的确，有了机器和设备你变得更强大，但即使没有那些东西，你也是一个比我们都优秀的超级英雄。”

Tony不太相信自己的耳朵，他瞪着Steve。“但时间就得更长。”

“多久？”Steve严肃地问。

“需要多两分钟？我也不确定。如你所说，我依靠机器已经好一阵子了。”Tony揉着鼻梁，缓慢地呼吸着让自己镇定。一切都太不对劲。

“我们得走了Cap。要引起注意了。”Brandon在角落催促道。

他们回到房间，沿着墙走到另一条走廊跟前。

“惯例巡视，放行。”Brandon向穿着黄绿相间HYDRA制服的男人亮出通行证。Steve和Tony低着头也飞快地挥了一下自己的ID卡。男人同样没仔细打量他们。

“这里只有一个出口，就是我们进来的那个。所以，当警报响起，就做好战斗的准备吧。”Brandon带着他们在蜿蜒的走廊里穿行，同时警告着。

主机被安放在一间小房间里，只有一扇薄薄的白色门板。Tony居然有点失望，不过Brandon说监视器已经动过手脚，他还是走了进去。Steve守在门口，紧紧盯着走廊尽头。

“我们有多少时间？”他问年轻的特工。

Branson向他看去，笑容有些勉强。“大概五分钟。我相信Mr.Stark能完成任务。”

“你这么年轻就深入这里当卧底，实在很勇敢。”Steve轻声说。年轻男人的嘴角弧度有些怪异，令Steve后颈的寒毛都竖了起来。

“谢谢你的称赞，美国队长。”Brandon说，他的眼里闪烁着难以名状的光芒。

Steve向室内望去。已经两分钟了，里面一点动静也没有。Tony肯定还在解密。

“Rogers队长。”

听见Brandon的呼唤，Steve回过头。他的视线落在男人手中的武器上，然后再看见那怪异的笑。

“Hail HYDRA。”曾经的SHIELD特工悄声说着，扣下扳机。

——

破解安全程序比Tony预想的要难，整整过去一分钟屏幕上才开始显现绿色的字符。Tony盯着代码十指在键盘上飞舞。主机的防护程序很薄弱，不用视网膜或者指纹识别。感觉有些诡异。不过Tony只专注于代码上。没错，这是引爆乌干达导弹的代码。他只要瓦解这个程序……

他键入正确的指令，按下回车。字符飞快地滚动起来，Tony几乎跟不上看，只能辨认出某些关键单词。只要一条指令就能破解全部？这不是太轻松了吗？他看看表。两分钟过去了。没有危险，门外的Steve也没有什么声音。

字符停止滚动，Tony看着确认提问，再度按下回车。

屏幕一片空白。

HYDRA的图标慢慢浮现出来。然后是一行小小的绿色字飘过。Tony呆住了，他那已经极度不安的大脑辨识出这行字的意味。

重启，回到最初模式。没有任何变化。也就是说这整个程序都……

他跳起来。他得告诉Steve。他们完全陷进HYDRA的圈套。没有什么程序，没有什么恐怖的监视计划。

“Steve！我们中计了！”Tony向门口跑去，大声呼喊着。

然后他便听到枪响。

——

“JARVIS，其他人呢？”Bucky端着中午剩下的沙拉问。他坐在餐桌边揭开保鲜盒盖子。

“Ms.Romanov和Mr.Barton去欧洲执行任务。Mr.Odinson回ASGARD，Mr.Banner则去看老朋友，Sir。”JARVIS回答。

“那么Mr.Stark和Mr.Rogers去哪里了？”Bucky追问，怀疑地眯起眼。

人工智能管家沉默几秒，回答：“他们出门了，Sir。我被严令禁止向您透露他们的去向。”

Bucky紧张起来。“谁的命令？”

“Mr.Stark告知我，那是Mr.Rogers的决定。”

Bucky勉强保持着放松的状态低头吃沙拉，但他的思绪无法停止，不断思考着那两个人可能的去向。一阵冰冷的，令人作呕的感觉慢慢侵袭他，等他回过神已经用机械手把叉子都捏扁了。

他跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室趴在洗脸池边大吐特吐，胃部痉挛着痛得他呼吸不能。Bucky把脸贴在玻璃表面，双手握紧水池边缘，手指都嵌进花岗岩中。他往脸上泼水，然后漱口，把酸涩的感觉冲走。

他必须冷静，他告诉自己不会有事，紧张只会让他越来越想吐。他还是去擦一遍武器比较好，那总能有安抚他的效果。

Bucky正在卧室里不安地走动着，JARVIS的声音突然又响起来了，感觉十分勉强。

“Mr.Barnes，尽管Mr.Stark严令我不准向您透露消息，但现在出现了意外情况，我无法再保持沉默。”

Bucky愣住了。“什么意外？”

“就在刚才，我与Mr.Stark完全失去联络。他们最后的定位是在纽约城外一家废弃化工厂。Mr.Stark脱下了盔甲，我担心有更加复杂的情况发生。”

“化工厂……”Bucky努力回忆着这个熟悉的名词。纽约城外的化工厂……HYDRA的旧基地。Bucky立刻去拿武器。

“你还有他们最后的坐标是吗，JARVIS？”他问，JARVIS立刻把精确方位报告给他。

Bucky知道他的冬兵制服藏在哪。他开始往身上安置武器，把他最爱的 格斗匕首插进最顺手的刀鞘。他感到一阵熟悉的战斗本能涌入身体。

但腹痛令他脚步不稳。Bucky咬着牙，极力忍耐那持续发作的痛楚。

他靠在墙上镇定了一下子，万幸，那个人工智能对他的不佳状态没有做任何评价。他沉默地带上面具和眼罩，闭上眼，肩膀微微用力绷直。

他重新成为冬日战士。他要完成任务。


	10. Chapter 10

Tony冲出房间，惊慌地朝空荡荡的走廊望去。不见Steve的踪影。地上只有一大摊血。Tony差点呼吸都停了，鲜红色的液体在雪白的墙壁凸显下格外刺目。

“Steve！”他火烧火燎地跑到拐角，脸颊却被某种硬物顶住，他停下脚步。手枪。他感觉自己此刻一定脸色惨白。冰冷的金属滑到他的下颌，脖子也被一只戴着皮手套的手卡住了。Tony被推进那间圆顶房。导弹还在，穿白大褂的科学家们已经走了。周围都是狙击手，枪口对准了房间里两个复仇者。该死的，他们中埋伏了，并且只有两个人，对方却数量众多。

Steve站在一群HYDRA特工中间，与敌人搏斗的身影飞快地移动着，只看得见一抹蓝。他用一个特工挡住射向他的子弹，然后把尸体扔到另一个人身上。他手上没有盾牌，脸颊已经有很长一道口子，除此以外Tony还没找到其他伤处。

“看看这儿谁来了？”Tony转头看见Brandon Summers，理应是神盾局卧底的那个男人，站在三名穿着防弹背心并举着枪的特工身边。他捂着一边被血浸透的肩膀，有血滴从他下垂的指尖掉落。Tony才缓过气又愈发地惊恐起来。

“队长，如果你继续负隅顽抗，那么付出代价的人将是Mr.Stark了。”Brandon喊道。Steve蓦地回头，看见了两把指着Tony脑袋的枪。

“别理——”Tony才开口就被人在下巴上狠揍一拳，痛得他低叫一声话都说不了了。旁边两个特工拎着他。Tony的牙齿磕破嘴角，有血流过下巴。他吐出一口血水，在疼痛中抽气。Tony一直不喜欢近战，早知道有今天，他就随便找哪个刺客教他几招了。这真是他最后悔的一点。

“放了他。”Steve咬紧牙关说，把两个HYDRA特工的头甩在一起，发出象是骨折的破裂声。他丢下两具尸体朝Tony走了一步。

“啊啊啊，别动了。别再靠近，队长。”Brandon也迈步向前，没有受伤的那只手握住一把枪。Steve虽然没有再动，但他身上嗜血肃杀的气息让周围无人敢靠近。特工们只能紧张地围在他身边，用枪瞄准他的背。

“你是不是觉得我背叛了你，队长？”Brandon冷静地问。他脸色苍白，费力地忍着痛，但他眼里是某种疯狂的亢奋，看得Tony心惊。

“你真的认为SHIELD是什么好地方？你以为他们会保护普通人的安全？要是SHIELD轰炸我的故乡，任凭那里无辜的人们死去的时候你也在就好了！他们为什么要那样？就因为秘密生化武器实验室发生泄漏。”他走上前去，凝视Steve幽暗的蓝眸。他们面对面站着。“我刚好因为花粉热在邻镇，你知道当我回家时，我看见了什么？”

Steve看见Brandon脸上滑下一滴眼泪。

“我的妹妹，三岁半，被埋在石堆下。她的身体象一枚软趴趴的烂水果。我的母亲，在我父亲的尸体前被枪杀。我的祖母，被割了喉咙，为了避免所谓生化污染传播。他们根本不仔细检查我的家人有没有真的感染。根本不。把人杀掉把镇子烧光更方便，为了保护其他人，就把小部分人清除掉，显然更快捷。”他卷起被血浸湿的衣袖，Tony看见底下是狰狞的伤疤。Steve也震惊地瞪大眼睛。

“我把我的妹妹挖出来，她已经支离破碎了，我花的时间太久，等我抱起她时火已经烧到门口。”Brandon举起枪，脸上都是眼泪。“你问我为什么能勇敢地潜入HYDRA，队长？你明白了吧，我已经一无所有，只留下对夺走我一切的那群人的憎恨。”

“Brandon我很抱歉，我不知道。”Steve开口。红发男人用枪管给他脸上来了一下，Steve的头歪到一边。

“我的真实姓名不是Brandon Summers。不过你们也没必要知道。”他的手指扣住扳机，“你只要知道我的妹妹名叫Lysa，你是在为她偿命。SHIELD的宝贝，美国队长，跪下吧。”

“放了Tony，Brandon，求你。你要出气对我来就可以了。”Steve急切地恳求道，但他没有下跪。

Brandon转头看看亿万富翁，随意地耸肩。“我也觉得他可以走……”

Tony耳边响起枪声，他猛地抬头，那枪声在房间里回荡，响亮，不祥，仿佛传到了无尽的走廊里。Tony看见Steve，惊讶地一手捂住腹部的Steve。Steve摇摇晃晃，Tony看见他指缝里迅速涌出了红色。

“跪下，队长。”Brandon冷酷地说。

Steve咬着牙站直。他看着对方的眼睛。“你可以杀了我，但那于事无补，没有任何作用。你的妹妹不会因此重生，你的家庭仍然已经不在。HYDRA也不是你想象中的样子。”

“我叫你跪下。”

Tony在两个特工的钳制下挣扎，而Brandon扣下扳机，两次。一颗子弹击中Steve腹部，另一颗在他肋骨下方。Steve摇摇欲坠，暗红色液体溅在干净的大理石地板上。他深深吸了口气，捂住嘴，一咳嗽就吐出一堆血。

“你感受过没有，胃酸灼痛内脏的感觉，队长？或者被血呛进肺里如何？”红发男人用枪托狠揍Steve的脑袋，Steve单膝跪下，嘴角的鲜血流到地上。

“这才是你的归宿，队长。跪在你的敌人脚下。”他说。其他的特工，那些beta和少许几个alpha，都挤在一起嘲笑不停。Brandon从旁人手中接过一把匕首捅进Steve的腹部。

Steve挣扎着还想站起来但对方朝他大腿开了一枪，他再度跪倒，身体在剧痛中战栗。大量的血涌出来，他的手指微微抽搐，只能低着头喘气，让红色逐渐沾染底下的白。

“你……可以对我下手……但……让……Tony走……”Steve喉咙嘶哑，但仍坚持要求着。他的呼吸越来越困难，肺里进了血。

“他会看着你被自己的血噎死，然后，我会送他去见他老爹。”曾经的SHIELD探员说。

“不！！”Tony剧烈挣扎，两个高大的alpha压住他，另一个人用枪托击打他的腹部。Tony喘不上气，嘴里一股血腥味。

他们会送命的。Fury送他们进埋伏，他们会死在这里。

他痛得眼泪乱飙，朦胧而惊恐地看着Steve跪坐下来，视线追随那把对准他额头的枪。他脸上流过一道血迹。

“Hail HYDRA。”特工们不约而同地轻声说。

然后就是一片黑暗。

Tony没意识到有人在尖叫。他太痛了，脑子都不清楚。半晌他才听见肢体破碎声，感觉温热的液体落在自己脸上。他后退了一点儿，发现旁边的男人也倒下了。随后才是响彻房间的尖叫和大喊声。一片混乱的枪响，人群在黑暗中骚动，Tony躲到一具尸体下面挡子弹。

他只看见一丝银光，还有一阵极淡的，熟悉的气息飘进血与混沌中。又是一片飞散的血，有个男人大声尖叫。随后再是三声惨烈的叫喊，就重归寂静。

备用机房启动了，紧急电源接通。原本白色的地板此刻全被染红。一个高大的男人带着黑色面具和眼罩站在房间中央，他一手拿着一把半自动步枪另一手握着战斗匕首。他的褐色长发上都是血，还在往下滴，不过他只是再度举枪朝平台上扫射。Tony听见有尸体象一袋土豆似地坠地。Tony说不出话，他想恶心，他想吐。他趴在地上大吐特吐起来，而冬兵只是丢掉打光子弹的枪，象一头黑豹似地走近角落瑟瑟发抖的人影，走近他的猎物。

“别过来！”Brandon大喊着开了好几枪。冬兵利落地闪避过去，掷出匕首，直中对方的肩膀。男人痛得大叫。

“是你开的枪。”冬兵的声音很刺耳。他接下来的话都是一串难以分辨的俄语。Tony看见他的金属手指伸向对方的眼眶，立刻闭上眼睛把头扭到一边。可怖的尖叫声持续了很久很久。

Tony在尸体间艰难地走了几步，血迹太滑，他毫无优雅可言地来到Steve身边。美国队长侧身躺倒着。Tony的手指在发抖，但他还是摸索到Steve的颈动脉，屏息探查了一下。微弱而混乱。不过还有脉搏。

“Barnes！他还活着！”Tony喊道，把Steve拽起来。Steve的头发也被血染红了。

“Bucky？……不，他不能在……这里……”Steve的手指无力地抓住Tony的胳膊。Tony自己也很惊讶，但他猜想也许是JARVIS感觉不对才向Bucky示警。他默默地感谢了一下自己的AI。

“Steve，他是来帮忙的，没事了。”Tony说着用力撕开Steve沾满了血的HYDRA制服。他得先为他止血。就算Steve是个超级战士，失血过多也会没命的。

“Tony……等等……”Steve努力说着。

“闭嘴，Rogers。你不准动也不准说话，不然就要死掉了知道吗。”Tony话都说不稳，他发现自己在流泪。这时又有一股血腥味传来，Tony抬头，看见冬兵向他们这里走来，金属左手还抓着那个HYDRA特工的心脏。他把心脏往旁边一丢，蹲到Tony跟前伸出手。Tony后退了一点儿。Bucky顿了顿，摘掉目镜。灰蓝色的双眼里是担忧，痛苦，还有狂怒。Tony的头皮都发麻了。

“Buck……别……”Steve还在试图讲话，但吐出的血都比字多。

“Steve，闭嘴。你要死了。我得先给你止血。”Bucky很沉着，但他撕开制服的手并不稳。

“Stark，按住他。我要挖出子弹，还要给刀伤消毒。”Bucky又拔出一把匕首匆匆在衣服上擦了两下，把刀尖插进Steve大腿的枪伤。金发的alpha痛得痉挛，极力压抑但忍不住呻吟出来。Bucky脱掉一个手套塞进Steve嘴里。

“咬着。”他命令道。Tony用全部体重压住Steve，让冬兵下手。Bucky把子弹挖出来丢到旁边之后却坐倒在地。他的脸色苍白得不正常，表情也有些扭曲。Tony想问他，但被狠狠瞪了一眼。

“别说话。接下来是最难的部分。”Bucky把刀刃放在金属手臂上，用Tony几周前植入的小型火焰装置加热它直至发出柔和的橙黄色光芒。他咬着嘴唇低头看着Steve。

“Stevie，准备好了吗？”Bucky问，他的视线落进Steve幽深的蓝眼睛，寻找着肯定。Steve微微点头，用力咬住皮革。

“好。这就来了。”他把滚烫的刀刃贴向他的alpha血流不止的腹部。Steve的尖叫被堵在喉咙里，两手抓着地板。但Tony却听见Bucky也发出一声痛苦的喊叫，他抬头，对方正好捂住肚子。

“Barnes你没事吧？”Tony关切地问。他看见Bucky额头上冒出大颗的汗珠，往下滑落，滴到地上的血迹中。Bucky闭了闭眼，重新加热匕首。

“我没事。”他低声说，把刀刃贴上Steve。他们重复了两遍这个动作，最后Bucky丢开刀，倒在他们身边。Steve身上布满了血和汗，Bucky也没好到哪里去。连Tony的胳膊都被Steve抓出很大一块淤青。

“结束了。我们回去。”Tony总算能出声。Bucky慢慢站起来，一手仍然捂着小腹。他们一边一个架起Steve。

Tony才往前走了两步，冬兵却突然一边膝盖跪下了，发出痛苦的闷哼。

“James！”Tony让Steve坐下然后想去看那个omega。Bucky的右手狠狠地抓住Tony的手腕，瞳孔在极度痛苦中扩大。

“孩子……好痛……”他大声喘息着说，身体蜷缩成一个球。

“不，不，不会……这不可能，才四个月，肚子都看不出来。不可能是现在的。我们能行，我可以扛着你们俩，只要到电梯那儿……”Tony搂住不断颤抖的Bucky力图保持冷静。

“恐怕我不能让你们就这样离开。”一个冰冷又带着淡淡笑意的声音响起。Tony感觉Bucky身体僵硬了。他抬头。

一阵脚步声，众多HYDRA特工穿着黑色制服出现在他们眼前。Tony看见最前方，那个高大又英俊的alpha。

Brock Rumlow略一挥手，几十把枪便齐齐对准他们三人。他看着Tony怀里的Bucky，笑容扩大。

“是时间回家了，甜心。”他对冬兵说。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“你他妈又是谁啊？”Tony抓紧Bucky的肩膀问。

“Rumlow……”Steve粗糙的声音既冰冷又肃杀。Tony皱着眉探究似地向他望了一眼。三个alpha，一个omega，充满张力的气氛。Tony几乎立刻就能断定眼前的高个子黑发男人来者不善。

“队长，很高兴见到你。”Rumlow的态度好像很客气；Steve挣扎着想站起来，血还是不断往下淌。他没有中弹的那条腿因支撑身体而微微颤抖，牵扯到伤口引发剧痛又令他不得不咬牙。前SHIELD突击队队长走近Tony和冬兵。

“如前所说，我和你没有私人恩怨，队长。我只是来带他回去。”Rumlow蹲在Tony面前，目光专注地凝视他怀中的omega。“任务完成，甜心。上司说该带你回家了。”

“想都别想！”

“在我们身边他才叫回家。”

Steve和Tony几乎同时开口。Rumlow一脸惊讶地挑眉。

“都不知道你有这手，Winter。把两个alpha玩弄在掌心让他们对你神魂颠倒？干得漂亮。”他喃喃着，下一秒就拔出枪，Tony还没反应过来就被顶着喉咙。

“你上过他了，是吧？”他恶狠狠地问Tony。

“没有。”Tony气得牙齿都快咬碎了。Steve摇摇晃晃地想站稳，想靠近他们，但被Rollins和另两名特工包围，同时有三把枪对准他的胸口。Rumlow审视着Tony，枪口粗暴地挤压他的气管。

“骗子。”半晌后他说，手指快要扣动扳机。

一条银色的金属手臂突然捏住枪口。Bucky慢慢抬头望着昔日同伴。“他没有上过我，Brock。放下你那该死的枪，不然我打断你的手。”

“既然连你也这么说。”Rumlow嘴角歪斜。Steve因自己的配偶被其他alpha肆无忌惮地注视而愤怒咆哮。接着Rumlow漫不经心地站立起来，视线扫过周遭的尸体，吹了一声口哨。

“我真是服了你，Winter。但现在只能给你两个选择。”他伸出两根指头，笑着。“你安安静静地跟我们走，我保证不再对那两个……家伙出手。或者你也可以试着逃出去，我们就先毙掉这两个人，再强行抓你回基地。外面有大概一百个手下，就等我一句命令。”

“别……听……他的。”Steve艰难地开口。他连呼吸都越来越困难，皮肤苍白得好像身后的白墙。Bucky看看Rollins和Rumlow。前者向他点头表示同意。于是他推开Tony，不顾对方的反对慢慢站起来。

“我从没骗过你，Winter。”Rumlow说，冬兵从防弹背心里掏出一把小刀慢慢向他走去，但Rumlow完全没有动摇。Bucky站在他面前，直视他的双眼。

“给我一个不把刀捅进你脑袋的理由。”Bucky轻声说。周围响起一阵杂音，无数枪口对准了他。冬兵身体僵了一僵，向周围望去，目光无法名状地幽深。Rumlow的笑容更加刺眼。

“我的任务很简单。把冬兵带回基地。途中遇上的人都由我来决定生死。”Rumlow挨近他，在Steve高涨的怒火中贴着他的耳朵悄声说：“而现在我让你来决定他们是死还是活，甜心。”

“Tony，不要让他……”Steve听起来快要失去意识了。

站直的Rumlow看见冬兵的衣领，突然愣住了。高领下结合标记几乎看不见，但Rumlow还是发现了它的存在。

“你让他标记你？”Rumlow抓住他的胳膊把他拉过来检查。Bucky僵硬地让那只手隔着手套触摸咬痕。他想回避，想去Steve身边看他是不是还好，但被枪指着他什么都不能做。

“好，现在我们算是有私人恩怨了，队长。”Rumlow说。Rollins用来福枪枪托猛击Steve的腹部。

“不！”Bucky没有意识到自己的动作，直至被Rumlow身边的特工用枪抵着胸口。Tony不顾Steve身边三个敌人上去把他扶住，Steve拼命咳嗽，血浸湿Tony的手指。

“放了他们，我跟你走。”Bucky毫无后悔余地的话语脱口而出。Tony蓦地抬头，手下还使劲按着Steve出血的伤口。

“不！Bucky！”Steve悲恸的呼喊象刀一样刺进他心里，“求你……求你了，不……”

Bucky不去看Steve受伤的眼睛，握紧拳头。腹部撕裂般的痛楚让他想吐。他看着Rumlow。“你能对我发誓，不再伤害他们？”

对方点头。“我发誓。”

“以你妻子的名字发誓。”Bucky轻声地，几乎哀求似地说。

Rumlow的目光变得冷硬，他咬牙，继续与Bucky对视着，说：“我以Sylvia的名字发誓。”

随后Bucky便走到他跟前，沉默地伸出手，手腕并拢。“那就走吧。”

“不！Bucky！放开我，Tony！”Steve在地上竭力挣扎着，看着一个HYDRA特工用一副厚实的银色手铐铐住Bucky。Bucky疲惫地垂下肩膀，斗志已经消失了。Steve又咳了一口血，身体颤抖着，Bucky最终还是回头看着他们两人。

“Bucky，别……我求你……”Steve喘息，蓝色的双眼含着泪。他的瞳孔已经扩得很大，或许就快要因为失血过多和剧痛而昏厥了。Tony只管按着他不让他伤口再裂开。

“Barnes，你打算干嘛？”Tony问。

“这是唯一的方法，Stark。保护好他。”Bucky说，试图不让声音颤抖得太厉害。他向Tony笑了笑，眼底却一点笑意也没有。“认识你很高兴，Mr.Stark。你父亲会为你成为这样的人而感到骄傲。”

“我们走。”他对Rumlow说。后者若有所思地眯起眼，但没有开口。最终，他做了个小手势，其余特工便鱼贯而出。

有一个新手特工跳出队伍，一脸难以置信。

“就这样？我们就放了他们？杀了更加好——”Rumlow根本没朝他看就抬头给那人脑袋上一枪。尸体倒在地上，血和脑浆飞溅。

“既然做出承诺，我就会信守。既然我下了命令，你们也最好不要多嘴，执行就可以。”Rumlow慢吞吞地说，老队友都发出窃笑。新来的队员们不自在地看着地上的尸体，再也不吭声了。

“放了他们。任何企图向队长和Mr.Stark下手的人，就会和那家伙一样脑袋开花。”Rumlow转身对着Bucky，“满意了吗？”

不。不满意。不。他不想回到HYDRA那个冷冰冰的柜子里。不。他觉得自己不可能再接受那一切了。但Rumlow已经保证会留Steve和Tony活命。他一直是为Steve而活的，不是吗？他一直就围绕着Steve在转，不是吗？只要Steve能活下去，他就心满意足。

“是的。”冬兵回答。

“是什么？”Rumlow笑着逼问，他幸灾乐祸地看着地上无法动弹的美国队长。冬兵走到他身边，垂着眼睛，肩膀也无力。

“是的，长官。”Bucky轻声回答。Steve也觉得一把刀刺进自己心底。

“行动吧，我们时间不多。”Rumlow的眼睛还盯着Steve。Rollins走来，护送冬兵出门。

“Bucky……Bucky……不……”Steve在Tony手下虚弱地挣扎。还有两把枪对着他。

冬兵最后望他一眼，仿佛是将他的样子烙印在脑中的最后机会。

他还记得1934年冬天，一个阳光明媚的日子里，他们生活的那个小区盖满了雪，整个世界都如同纯粹的白色天堂。他想起Steve那明亮的蓝色眼睛，发红的鼻尖，乱糟糟的金发。他想起他们一起堆了个雪人，堆得歪歪扭扭的，作为手臂的树枝插了太多根；Steve不小心倒在雪地上，笑得很响，很快乐，笑声如同清澈的风铃声，传了很远。

“我们一直在一起好嘛！那样就能每年都一起堆雪人了！”17岁的Steve恳切地说着，眼睛发光，脸颊因为体力劳动而泛红。

“想要我说实话吗，Stevie？”他拿腔拿调地说着，然后往Steve衣领里塞了一把雪。

“是啊，Buck。说给我听听？”Steve和他在雪地里闹了一会儿，两人滚作一堆；Steve的嘴唇就贴在他的脸颊边上。Bucky没怎么认真动手，他怕Steve的哮喘又要发作。

此刻的Bucky突然意识到或许他早该在那时候就亲吻Steve，想他表白；或许，这么多时间就不会白白浪费了。或许他们的人生会截然不同，他们会一起变老然后死去。或许……

“走。”冬兵说，口吻已经变为他熟悉的俄国口音。Steve开始流泪，液体流过他脸上干结的血迹。他张着嘴但一个字也说不出来。Tony为了按住他已经用力得关节都发白。他和Bucky四目相对，他点了点头。在他眼里Bucky看见了与Howard相似的决意。七十年前，Howard Stark不惜一切代价去寻找美国队长；七十年后，他的儿子Anthony Stark也同样不惜代价地以行动帮助冬日战士。

“照顾好他，Stark。”这不是道别。犹如月亮绕着地球转动，犹如地球绕着太阳转动，他终将找到回去Steve身边的方法。他会回去的，他会好好地保护他们的孩子。他不愿说再见。他们两人会一起到最后，自始至终不会改变。

Rumlow看着Rollins扶着冬兵的后腰把他送出房间。Steve Rogers痛苦地喊了一声，颤抖不已。

“Bucky……Bucky……Bucky……”他象祈祷一样吟颂这几个字。Rumlow走到两个特工面前简单交代几句让两人出门，夜空中响起直升飞机的噪音。

“队长。”一名特工看见Rumlow没有跟上，停步问道。

“我立刻就来。”Rumlow仍然注视着地上金发的男人。他小心地避开了地上的血，不让靴子被弄脏地走到Steve跟前，然后蹲下，凑近Steve的耳边。

“别担心Winter的事了，队长。你可以标记他，我也可以让他很快忘了你。我想你一定知道我的意思，队长。”他小声说完，嘴角是一抹恶毒的笑。Tony差点没抓住Steve猛然跃起的身体，Steve在怒火和剧痛中咬着牙。Rumlow舒舒服服地站起来朝门口走。

“就是这么地私人恩怨，不是嘛，Rogers？”他大笑着出门。


	12. Chapter 12

“他居然是个omega，谁能想到？”一个身穿黑色防弹背心，肌肉发达的beta推了推旁边的队友，笑得很贱。他的队友也是Rumlow队伍里的新人，露出同样淫亵的笑，还低低地吹了声口哨。

“他真是辣得可以。”有人大着胆子接话。Rollins朝老队友——狙击手Evans瞥了一眼，后者耸耸肩把目镜从脑袋上摘下来。两人不约而同地转头望向队长。Rumlow，正淡定地在小桌上擦拭组装他的枪，看似对刚才的对话无动于衷。

他们用了一架小型私人飞机掩护行踪，现在已经安全地飞上天，出了美国疆界，Rollins慢慢放松下来。显然新队员们也很放松，放松得有点过头。

“瞧那双红红的嘴唇，我真想把老二插进去狠操他的漂亮小嘴。”背心男边说边打着下流手势引起其他beta们一阵爆笑。Evans又看看副队长。Rollins背后发麻，这对话再进行下去队长就会发飙了。

Rumlow擦完枪；他的动作娴熟，是只有一生与武器为伴的人才有的娴熟。对他而言那些金属就象朋友，就象老情人的吻。他看看那群爆笑不停的男人，利落地站起来戴着手套掐住背心男的脖子。一拳下去就立刻溅了一地血。Rumlow表情冷酷而平静地殴打那个男人。再两拳，一声轻响，Rollins知道一定是那家伙的鼻梁骨断了。强大的alpha散发出狂怒、压迫的气息，蔓延整个机舱，Evans和Rollins一起皱着鼻子把脸转到旁边。气氛紧张，一片死寂，Rumlow慢慢站起来用手套内侧擦掉脸上沾到的血，然后脱下被弄脏的手套丢在那男人伤痕累累的脸上，四下望了一圈。

“我应该把发现这个秘密的人都宰掉。不想和他一样就乖乖闭着嘴少说话。”他态度冰冷。

“处理一下。我去看看Winter。”Rumlow用流利的俄语说。Rollins点点头，蹲下来去搭那个昏迷背心男的脉搏。

这是Rumlow小队的另一特色。最早一批队员俄语都说的很好。Rumlow曾经负责过冬兵，所以他的小队也得频繁和这名曾经的俄罗斯杀手出任务。在此之前，有一天，Pierce把他们全部召集起来。六名队员被派到一个不知名的俄罗斯小镇向当地那些人高马大孔武有力的住民学习俄语，周围只有厚厚的积雪和高耸入云的松树。那儿实在太冷，足够让人不举，Rumlow简直从没那么激赏手下们的智商。但最终，当他能用一口流利的俄语向冬兵问候时，他就觉得被冻成不举也值得了。用俄语交谈感觉很隐秘，有种只属于他们的亲切感，连队伍都因此团结了一点点。那时冬兵好像吃了一惊似地略微挑眉，甚至让Rumlow生出一丝自豪。

Rumlow推开机舱尾部的门，让负责看守的Stephens去休息。那小个子好像很高兴终于能走开了，他感激地向进门的队长点点头。冬兵坐在一层台阶上。他的背挺得很直，瞪着Rumlow。

“你还好吗？”Rumlow用俄语问。冬兵转了转手腕，Rumlow站到他的双腿之间。

“我不能放你走。但是，命令归命令，其实你也可以放松一点。我们还要飞很久。”他低声说，伸手想去抚摸对方柔软的褐发。冬兵充血的双眼在这熟悉的触感下微微闭起；Rumlow几乎要庆幸他的记忆恢复了大半。

“之前的事很抱歉，你知道，我不可能伤害你。但总归要装装样子的，对吗？”Rumlow的另一只手搭在他肩上。

“我们去哪？”冬兵用俄语问，声音沙哑，听上去缺乏斗志。

“Мурманск。你还记得那棵老树吗？”Rumlow边问边在冬兵跟前坐下。冬兵皱着脸，好像很累，脸色苍白，挂满了汗。他看起来好像在忍耐着痛苦似地。Rumlow皱着眉伸手摸了摸他的额头。

“你怎么状态这么差。”

“那里有辐射。”冬兵轻声说，没有理会Rumlow的话。

“哈，你的下半生再少个几年也不算什么好吗？我们其他人都活不过五十岁。”Rumlow嗤之以鼻地坐下，掏出一个小酒瓶。冬兵看着他，手指不自觉地反复抚摸小腹。

“我不能去那里。”他喃喃道。Rumlow眯起眼歪头注视着他。

“为什么？”他问。冬兵便紧绷了起来。

——————

“老天，Steve你可别死，你他妈的不要死啊。”Tony狼狈地降落在复仇者大厦外沿露台上，他摘下面罩看着手里捞着的男人，越来越心惊胆战。Steve的皮肤已经是一片灰白，嘴唇深紫。

“JARVIS！立刻联系Bruce，该死的，联系所有人！能帮上忙的都过来！”他散开战甲，拖着Steve艰难地进入大厅把他放在沙发上。Tony用手指试探Steve的颈动脉。还在跳，不过已经很慢很微弱了。无论如何他松了口气，看看自己一身乌七八糟的衣服。

“Mr.Stark，Romanov探员和鹰眼目前无法联系。Banner博士的行动电话是忙音，我会尽快再作尝试。”JARVIS说。

“好吧，就这样。那我能干点什么？”Tony问，痛苦地指指遍体鳞伤的Steve。

“我的最佳建议是呼叫神盾局医生，Sir。”

“不能告诉神盾局，JARVIS！Fury把我们送进了陷阱，已经太可疑了，我不能再相信他。先不要通知他们，好吗？等我先把整件事弄明白。”Tony斩钉截铁地说。

“退而求其次的做法是清理伤口，让Mr.Rogers的身体自行恢复。他的愈合能力应当能够胜任，Sir。肺部出血已经好转了。”

Tony深吸一口气，摇摇晃晃地站起来。“好吧，急救箱备在厨房水槽下面。监测他的生命体征，JARVIS。”

Tony往厨房跑，差点在地上滑了一跤。他打开水槽下的厨柜门，显眼的红色指印留在乳白色的木质门板上。他突然想起当初Steve往里面塞急救箱时的表情了，Tony还过嘲笑他怎么留着那么古老的习惯。

老爹，保佑他，别让他翘辫子。Tony默默地祈祷着抱起小急救箱。

他跑回起居室把所有东西朝地上一倒。“呃，JARVIS，指导我一下，老伙计。”

“如您所愿，Sir。请先从腹部伤口着手，Sir。”JARVIS温和地开口。

四十分钟后Tony坐在小山一样的棉条纱布堆旁边，他系好最后一处包扎，手总算不再抖。Steve甚至发出了微弱的呻吟。

“请不要太用力，Sir。”JARVIS迅速说，Tony象被电到一样缩回手。

“抱歉，Cap。”他一下子坐在地上，脑袋靠在Steve没有受伤的那侧膝盖旁边。他自己的头也痛得要死，只想灌点酒。Tony揉着鼻梁闭上眼睛。怎么想都不对劲。是哪里出了疏忽？

“妈的！”他突然跳起来，在厅里寻找他的盔甲。刚才光顾着Steve，他把Bucky忘记了。“JARVIS，你还能追踪到Barnes中士吗？”

“Sir，他手臂上的追踪器显示他正在加拿大边界。”

“好，谢谢你，我去把他弄回来。”Tony穿好战甲，“帮我看着Steve，好吗？”

“请注意安全，Sir。需要为您联络Ms.Potts吗，Sir？”JARVIS问。

Tony犹豫片刻，摇摇头。“不用。她牵连得越少越好。”

——————

“你得放我走，Brock。”他几乎在求他了。但对方只是坐在他跟前一动不动，双腿惬意地伸展着，表情无从捉摸。

“别告诉我你对那个男人动了真心。”Rumlow狠狠地说，“你想离队？”

“我不想去那个基地。”他轻声回答。

“他们不会给你洗脑，所以我才答应亲自把你带回去。”Rumlow说，“只要你把你萌动的春心藏藏好。”

“长官，我们还有十秒钟降落。”Evans在门口探进脑袋，扫了他们一眼没有多说什么。Rumlow站起来走到一侧机舱的柜门边，取出一件黑色带白毛衣领的大衣。

“穿上，外面在下雪。”Rumlow的脸上看不出表情。“别再多说了，除非你想被洗脑再冰冻起来。”

他无视冬兵受伤的眼神，反手用力关上门和他一起走了出去。小飞机外大雪纷飞，寒风呼啸，Rollins吹了一记口哨，很惊奇地看着他们的驾驶员现身。

“都说了没有跑道我也能停稳。”Hans兴奋地说着；其他队员都纷纷下了飞机，Rollins揉揉那年轻人一头金毛，走进白雪的天地。

“叫你穿好大衣的，Winter。”Rumlow在说。外套落在冬兵脚边，Rumlow弯腰去拣的时候冬兵突然扑上去用手铐猛击他的下巴，紧接着就跑进大雪中模糊了身影。他极力奔跑着想要和他们拉开距离。队员们连忙拔出武器，但Rollins抬手制止他们。队员们都看着摔在地上的队长。

“真他妈见鬼！Stephens你跟我来，Rollins，看着其他人。”Rumlow一手捂着流血的嘴唇龇牙望向冬兵消失的方向。他拿出一个遥控器按下按钮，同时带领手下朝那儿跑去。

他们找到了挣扎着走远的冬兵。他被手铐电击得很痛苦。Stephens不由抽了口气，连Rumlow也暗暗有些心惊。换做普通人大概就要心脏病发作了。但冬兵还能站立着不倒下。Rumlow停止了毫无意义的折磨，把男人扑倒在雪地上，反拧他的双臂让他无法再攻击。冬兵狠瞪着Rumlow却被对方打了一个耳光。他脸上闪过短暂的震惊，然后就瘫软下来。

“你要害我们都没命吗？”Rumlow厉声说，“你知不知道如果我们不把你带回去，我的手下会怎样，Winter？那是命令，无法完成的话就会有后果知道吗。”

“我不想回去！”冬兵尖叫着，拼命在Rumlow的压制下挣扎。结果Rumlow又打了他一耳光，他愤怒地低吼着。

“我不是冬兵！我的名字是James Buchanan Barnes！我的名字是——”他的话被一只戴着手套的手粗鲁地堵回去了。冬兵灰绿色的双眼直视着狂怒的Rumlow。

“我他妈不在乎你叫什么名字，士兵。要是不想被绑在椅子上洗脑就把嘴闭牢，懂吗？”曾经的同伴在他耳边气势汹汹地说，“就算把你打昏拖回去，你也得跟我们走。”

“不……不，我不想去。求你，Brock。我想回去……”冬兵的眼里满是绝望和恳求。Rumlow闻到了omega在紧张状态下释放的强烈气息，不仅是愤怒和痛苦，还有别的。他勾起嘴角，笑容阴森。

“回去？你以为你的家是和那帮人在一起的？想知道事实吗Winter？”他故意在Winter上加重读音，就为了看对方痛苦的神色，“我来告诉你事实。”

“神盾局把你作为礼物送给我们了，Winter。不然为什么你的其他小伙伴们都不在，嗯？他们怎会只派两个人深入敌方基地，不准备任何后援？Fury和HYDRA做了交易。任务目的根本不在于杀了美国队长和钢铁侠，而是诱出你。你就是这样傻傻地走进圈套的。”

“不！不！不可能！这不是真的……Steve绝不会……”Rumlow看见他眼里深深的恐惧和心碎，他看见他的心理建设出现了裂纹。他看见他眼角盈出的水光。

“不……这是谎言……这不是事实……Steve绝不会同意……”

“Rogers？他接受了Fury的指令，对不对？他没必要觉得喜欢或者不喜欢。就象我也不喜欢HYDRA派我去杀一个五岁小孩和他全家，但我还是完成任务了。你知道那是为什么吗，Winter？”Rumlow知道自己不该再说下去了。Stephens在树林边上放哨，十分地紧张。他知道他们说得太久，但这小家伙必须得知道，必须得理解。

“我杀了他，因为那是我的命令。我们只是上头那些人相互斗争中的武器和爪牙。你以为神盾局就是好地方？他们为了所谓的大义又杀过多少人你知道吗？最起码，HYDRA可不会假惺惺地道貌岸然。”

“不……求你别说……”冬兵双手抱住头在雪堆里扭动。他的双眼失神而绝望。

“我曾对你那位美国队长说，无关私人恩怨。那是一句大实话。我只是服从命令罢了，那就是我的职责。我们就是被雇佣的武器，上头付我们薪水不是为了让我们对任务有多少爱。何况我们谁也逃不了，逃了也会被捉回去，被消灭。Winter，我们所做的一切都是为了生存。我的那些手下是生是死就看这次任务。”Rumlow强硬地直视着冬兵，带着一种扭曲的满足感发现那些话都钻进他心里了。冬兵微微闭了闭眼，两道泪痕划过脸颊，消失在雪中。

“我想走……”他喃喃着，一动不动地让Rumlow的额头靠上他的。

“想都别想，提都别提。在我这儿至少我还能保护你。”Rumlow冷冷地笑着，“万一我们不在，你就得自给自足了，孩子。”

“不。”冬兵说，猛地提膝撞击对方腹部。Rumlow痛呼一声。他看着冬兵。冬兵在寒冷中脸色灰白，挣扎着后退。

“我必须离开。你不明白。”他坚持着。Rumlow心里的怜悯被愤怒代替了。他想对这个omega宽松一些的，但现在他只想抓个人来痛扁一顿。

“你在这里逃跑也只有被冻死的份，Winter。”Rumlow扑上去抓住他，险险躲过手铐和冬兵拼命乱踢的腿。遥控器从口袋里飞出很远，他们同时停下动作看着那个小小的黑色盒子，而后又同时去抢，一路厮打。

“长官？！”Stephens吓得不知所措。

“别动！我来搞定！”Rumlow吼道，从冬兵被冻僵的手指里抠出遥控器。冬兵没有穿外套，酷寒严重影响了他的行动。他的手抓过Rumlow的胸口，手指不巧勾住对方脖子上的皮绳。就那么一下，那根年代久远的东西就断了，戒指也滚到雪堆里。Rumlow和他妻子的婚戒。冬兵愣住了。Rumlow直接在他脸上揍了一拳，然后起身握住遥控器。

“反正也该和她说再见了。”Rumlow咬牙，充满了恨意。

冬兵张开嘴却说不出话。他的眼里都是痛苦，加上寒冷，让他面如死灰。他看上去比Rumlow对那个戒指的反应更大。

Rumlow忿忿地骂了两句就站起来，脱下自己的毛皮外套披在冬兵肩上。冷风一吹他的牙齿直打战。他举起遥控器，冬兵僵硬了，慢慢站起来抹了抹流血的嘴角。Rumlow示意Stephens过来。冬兵垂下肩膀，让Rumlow和Stephens一左一右架着他。

“有卡车过来带我们换飞机。我们会去Murmansk。”Rumlow对两人喊着。冬兵仿佛没有听见他的话，他仿佛完全沉浸在自己的思绪中。

Rumlow便对另一个人说：“Stephens，在我们出发前再检查一下他的手臂，把任何可疑的东西都拆掉。”

——————

Tony一路追着Bucky手臂里的定位器，飞得太快差点撞到树。他啪地落在雪地上，激起一片白色。周围什么都没有。

“诶，JARVIS，这是怎么回事？”Tony大声问，身上一套激光炮和武器都蓄势待发。

“Sir，信号位置在你右侧那棵巨大的松树下。”JARVIS立刻回答。Tony谨慎地靠近那个雪堆。

“有埋伏吗？”他问。

“地下两英寸埋着一根引线，Sir。”

“好吧。”他找到两个小炸弹，要破解当然很容易。再度仔细检查之后，JARVIS确认周围已经没有危险了。

Tony走到树边蹲下伸手掏了半天。他找到自己为Bucky做的合金手臂，不由叹了口气。如他所料，对方为了安全起见还是决定拆除整根手臂。他的手指抚摸那金属质地的手指头。那么冷，还结着一层薄冰。看起来对方已经走了一会儿了。

“手臂的核心温度提示HYDRA至少已丢弃它十五分钟之久。您打算怎么做，Sir？”

“该死的，JARVIS，还能推断出他们的去向吗？总有办法能拦截的吧。”Tony站起来，望向灰扑扑的天空。鹅毛大雪飘扬而下。他死死握住那根手臂。

“我们可以搜查周围地区，但大雪可能已经掩盖所有痕迹，您的装甲电力也不足，Sir。不建议在这样的天气条件下继续寻找。”JARVIS说。Tony知道他的AI做出的是最明智的决定，但还是感觉很差。

“JARVIS，我知道你也许不能了解，但我欠了Steve一份情，我得尽快帮他找到那家伙。”Tony喃喃着，无视了AI的建议打算发动装甲再扫一下周围。也许他能走运找到点什么。

“Sir，联系上了Romanov探员。”JARVIS突然说。

“噢？感谢上帝，接通电话，J。”Tony往北飞了一点儿，探照灯扫过底下一片雪地。没有任何踪迹了。他加快速度，极力忍耐内心的不安和电力少于12%的提示音。

“Tony。”黑寡妇哑着嗓子，不过口齿还很清楚，Tony庆幸自己在这么深的树林里居然还有信号。

“Natasha，你在哪？能立刻回大厦吗？”

“我们在返程路上，顺便说一句，任务很成功。”她听起来疲累不堪，“出什么事了？”

“你们都走光了，而Cap和我却中了埋伏。Fury给我们的导弹资料是假的，我们的卧底倒是个真正的HYDRA特工。”

“你们没事吧？”Natasha问。

“我只是多了几块淤青，但Steve……”他深呼吸，稳住声音，“Steve吃了子弹。挺多颗。”

“你们安全了吗？需要支援吗？”她问。

“我目前在外面。Barnes过来想救我们出去，但Cap以前那个小队队长，是叫Rumlow嘛？那家伙把我们抓个正着，Barnes被带走了。我把Steve安全带回大厦就马上出来想找他。”Tony飞过一棵大树，落在地上。他的电力储备实在不够了。周围只有白色，只有雪。

“James被抓去了？”Clint的声音在耳机里猛地响起，Tony皱着脸，“那他的孩子呢？”

“嗯，我还在想办法呢。不过只有我单枪匹马，所以能不能请你们也帮点小忙？”Tony郁闷地环顾四周。

“Tony，Nat叫你回大厦。我们会尽快赶回去。她正在殴打飞行员以便劫持飞机。”Clint说。Tony都听见背景有一个男人惨叫又立马被闷住的声音。

“好，回去见。”电力只有8%了。Tony咬了咬牙飞上天空。回去是不得已之举，他绝对不会就此罢休。

“Tony。”他的耳机又响了，Natasha冷静的声音传来。

“诶？我正在往回飞。”

“你提到导弹。什么导弹？”

这问题有点怪。Tony踌躇了片刻。“唔，Fury告诉我们HYDRA打算对世界各地包括美国几个州发射导弹，我们主要是去关闭主机的。”

对方沉默太久，Tony几乎以为又断线了。“嘿？还在吗？”

“在。”Natasha的声音轻快，但不自然。“Tony，我好像明白是怎么回事了。”

Tony胃里一沉。他把注意力全集中在她的声音上。“好吧，说。”

“两天前我们也得到了两枚HYDRA导弹坐标，昨天收到三枚，今天则有六枚。Clint和我一直忙着到处拆弹。”

“你想说是Fury？”Tony问，如坠冰窖。

“用冬兵换取导弹资料？说不定啊。”Natasha的声音很无力。

“Fury和他们做交易，出卖我们？”Tony追问，“那么Cap呢？”

“Cap当然不会乐意，但他难道能对这件事说不？”

“你他妈什么意思？要逼他两选一？”Tony尖锐地问。Natasha没有回答。

“Sir，通讯中断。”JARVIS说。

“真他妈好极了。”Tony嘀咕，赶紧在电力耗尽前往回飞。

他降落在露台上，正进门时却看见客厅里的那个男人。

“我就知道你们当中会有一个人，在这儿欢迎我回家。”Tony咬牙切齿地说。

——————

“要是能留着那条胳膊就好了。杰作啊！Tony Stark亲手做的！”Stephens聒噪着，苍白的脸蛋到了飞机里就被蒸得发红。

“真的假的，小猫，你的小心思越来越变态了诶。”Evans捅了捅他的手臂。黑发男人做着鬼脸哼了一声。

“别再那么叫我！”Stephens气呼呼地瞪着金发狙击手，“队长！”

Rumlow和Rollins正在研究一张地图，他应声抬头向狙击手和随行医生挑眉。“他叫你小猫咪，因为他对你有意思。”他直截了当地说完继续低头和副手研究地图。Evans和Stephens互相狐疑地打量着。

“呕——”他们一起从椅子上跑开。

“Winter，你的新手臂感觉如何？”Stephens没一会儿又晃过来坐下，瞟着自己两小时前为冬兵新装上的义肢。冬兵面无表情，仿佛在沉思。他根本不理他，只是瞪着面前座位某个不知名小点。

“好吧，如果觉得痛就告诉我。其实没有器械和指示我不是很有把握。”Stephens耐心地说完，又回去坐到Evans身边了。

“队长，其他人怎么办？我是说，他们都知道Winter的秘密了。”Evans突然开口。Rumlow皱眉，站直身体。

“前方有气流，系好安全带。”坐在驾驶员座位的Hans喊道。Rumlow和Rollins分别走到座位边，Rumlow就坐到冬兵隔壁。

“先看情况。”他冷着脸。其他人面面相觑。新队员们都在另一架更大的飞机上，这里只有他们几个老伙伴。

Rumlow把手放在冬兵的膝盖上，omega先是紧张了一下子，很快放松了，慢慢把脸靠到Rumlow的肩头。长久的习惯逐渐回到他的本能中。

“真高兴你能回来，Winter。”Stephens笑得真诚无害。冬兵疲惫地闭上眼，极力忽视腹部刀绞般的痛。

——————

Phil Coulson一脸肃然。Tony Stark火冒三丈。

“Mr.Stark——”Coulson开口，但Tony挥手叫他闭嘴。

“你不必多说。事实上，Phil，我发自内心地建议你赶紧走人。我要先去看看我们亲爱的队长还有没有命在。”Tony向Steve躺着的沙发走去，一路朝Coulson丢嘲讽。

“我很抱歉，Tony。”Coulson低声说。Tony将信将疑地抬头，看见对方僵硬的站姿。

“Fury局长别无选择。”他说，Tony冷哼，“一个人和千百万生命交换。他别无选择。”

“是哦？他有没有问Steve对这个想法感觉如何？用爱人和交换世界和平很爽对吧？”Tony反问，“他好像忘记告诉我们前面是个圈套了，嗯？你瞧瞧这儿，Phil，美国队长，躺在一张沙发上，奄奄一息，血流满地。如果这就是Fury所谓的正确交换，那他需要检查的是智商。”

“我们不确定Summers提供的两套信息是真是假，所以Fury局长派了两个不同小组去两个不同的目标。黑寡妇和鹰眼一组，你和Cap另一组。我们没有料到Summers的叛变。”

“对对对，没料到。你们杀了他全家，还指望他为你们出生入死？拜托你们都去检查一下智商好吗，该死的神盾局。”

“Mr.Stark，我真的为这件事感到遗憾。神盾局会尽全力弥补。”Coulson的声音并不是那么坚定。

“哦？先帮我们把James Barnes带回来如何？”Tony坐在地上精疲力尽地揉脸，“那家伙肚子里有队长的小孩，四个月了。”

“我完全不知道Mr.Barnes怀孕的事。”Coulson立刻回答。

“什么？”Tony难以置信地抬头。

——————

“我们还有二十秒降落，各位。拉好衣服和防护装备。说不定连你们的小弟弟都会冻得断掉。”Hans呼喊着。队员们慢慢站起来活动麻木的手脚，无声地裹紧衣服。Rumlow帮冬兵穿上毛皮大衣。他递过一双黑色目镜，冬兵沉默地接着。冬兵的脸色越来越难看了，甚至在冒汗，长发都黏在脸颊上。

Rumlow有些担心。“你还好吗？”

冬兵绷着下巴弯曲手指。飞机降落。

“真要命，这地方比当年还恶心。”Evans走出飞机大声说。Rollins往他后脑勺敲了一记害他差点咬到舌头。其他队员也就位了，手里握着武器，在一片雪白中反光。他们聚集到一起，雪花在周围盘旋，如同白色沙暴。

Rumlow扶起冬兵正准备下飞机，后者突然膝盖一软弯下腰，痛苦地呜咽起来。Rumlow立刻蹲下去：“到底怎么了，Winter？”

他闻到浓烈的血腥味。冬兵无声地颤抖，只发出尖锐的抽气声。Rumlow眨着眼思考这到底怎么一回事。

“Winter，你在流血？”他问。

“啊啊……帮我……好痛……”冬兵只能发出支离破碎的声音，捂着小腹忍耐尖叫的冲动。

“该死，到底怎么了？”Rumlow把他抱进怀里。冬兵的体重加上乱七八糟的装备足足有两百磅，Rumlow差点被他压跪。

“给我叫个医生过来！冬兵受伤了！”Rumlow抱着他跑下飞机。

“不！Brock……不要那些人，求求你……”冬兵在他怀里虚弱地挣扎。血腥气越来越浓烈，Rumlow甚至感觉冬兵的长裤都湿透了。狂风中雪花飘落在他们发间。他怀中的冬兵象片树叶似地颤抖不停。

“发生什么事了？”Rollins走过来，歪头想瞧瞧他们的情况。

“在那儿呢，Rumlow队长！”他转头看见四个穿着白大褂的男人向他们挥手。Rumlow把冬兵放在一张推床上，却被死死攥住手腕。Rumlow看见冬兵眼里毫不掩饰的惊恐和害怕，心脏不知为何感觉很凉。

“不要让他们……”冬兵说。

“甜心，会没事的。他们会给你止血。”Rumlow有些不舒服地看到一个扑到冬兵身上的科学家，他感觉得到那帮beta的兴奋狂喜。

有人给冬兵脸上放了面罩，并在推床下的装置按了按。冬兵慢慢放开Rumlow的手。一个科学家把他的手用皮带固定在床边。Rumlow又觉得这做法太粗暴。

“不要弄伤他！”他用枪托敲打那个人。对方踉跄了几步小声赔礼道歉。他们似乎急于离开。不知是因为寒冷……还是其他？Rumlow正准备叫他们等一等。

“Rumlow队长。”

他转身看到上级长官带领一队全副武装的特工走近。

“长官。”他简单地问候。对方笑得很勉强。

“任务完成得一如既往地出色。请进去梳洗吧，队长。这么远的路你一定很累。”他说。

“Winter怎么了？”Evans忽地在后面问。Rumlow转头警告地瞪着他，但长官只是干笑。

“他会很快归队的，士兵。”长官保证道，“现在，我们为何不到暖和一点的地方去呢，各位先生们？”

“好吧。”Rumlow漫不经心地回答。他看看那些科学家消失的方向，再看看自己双手。他的右手沾满了血。冬兵的血是从腿间流下来的。他还肚子痛。到底哪里不对头？

“队长，你还不走？”Stephens催促。Rumlow一惊，他习惯性地想摸脖子上的戒指，但什么都没摸到。他被强烈的不安充斥了。上帝，还是去喝一杯，抽几根烟吧。这种鬼天气让他头脑都不太清楚了。

“啊啊，马上来。”他说，最后又朝那儿望了一眼，跑回小队人群中。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISCARRIAGE WARNING

Rumlow在盥洗室里洗手。水流冲刷过他手上的红色痕迹，辗转流入下水道，太浓重的血腥令他作呕。他往发烫的脸颊上泼水，又闭上眼睛往镜子打了一拳。玻璃碎了，将他疲惫的倒影割成四分五裂。

该死。他以为掉了戒指也没什么的，但事实却不是这样。那两枚戒指，是他加入HYDRA前人生的留念，当他还是Sylvia爱着的那个男人时所留下的最后回忆。那是曾经的Brock Rumlow。而现在，他的脖子只有一片空荡荡的不自在。Rumlow从胸前口袋里摸出一根烟。匆忙点着，差点烧到手指。

他深吸好几口，尼古丁烟雾漫入肺部。这让他平静了一点儿。Winter，小混蛋，差点弄碎了他的心里防线，让他产生那些不必要的情感。Rumlow不想再有什么感情了，他最好每天都拼着命走在生死的一线与烈焰为伍。只有那样才让他有活着的感觉。至于其他时候，他觉得自己完全就是一具行尸走肉。

门上响起急促的敲打声，Rollins悄悄地进来。Rumlow抬头看向他的副手。Rollins的视线从他皮开肉绽的指节瞄到破裂的镜子，再回到他身上。

“长官，他们把Winter带去实验室了。”Rollins严肃地说，“我刚才遇到3个科学部的家伙，他们在谈论什么立即动手术之类的事。”

“妈的，到了我们去了解一下真相的时候了。”Rumlow说着站起身。他又狠狠吸了口烟，把烟头揿灭在水槽里。

“你们不得——”Rumlow给门口站岗的瘦高个男人肚子来了一拳，大步走过去。Rollins看见他暴怒的样子心里有些忐忑。Rumlow从没表现得那么……狂野。

实验室里都是穿着白大褂的男女，洋溢着可说是……激动的气氛。

Rumlow晃过几名科学家，看见了一片喧闹中的冬兵。手术室被玻璃墙隔开了，门却没有关。他们把冬兵绑在手术台上，有刺目的水银灯照射着他惊恐的双眼。他在金属镣铐中挣扎。一个人想给他带氧气面罩，但冬兵差点用脑袋撞上他的脸。Rumlow之前感觉的那阵古怪气息已经十分浓烈了。他走到门边，不费什么力气就进入室内。

一个医生正在剪开冬兵浸透了汗水的黑T恤。剪刀利落地切开布料，露出底下白皙的皮肤。

“这他妈怎么回事？”Rumlow忍不住咬牙低叫，眼睛瞪着冬兵小腹不容错认的微隆。他极力拼凑着细节，想弄清楚眼下的状况。

剪刀来到冬兵的裤子上，Rumlow看见他身下白色床单一片殷红。冬兵正在叫喊着什么，英语和俄语交错。有人轻轻地按了按他的肚子，他痛得不断闪躲。他们开始用酒精消毒那一块区域。

Rumlow抓住从他旁边急匆匆地往里面跑的男人。“该死的，他到底怎么了？”

“流产。请让开，士兵。”男人不耐地推开他。Rumlow耳朵里开始轰鸣，他好像无法理解这个词的含义。

他怔忡地往前又走几步，注视着手术台。一名科学家正在对其他人叫喊着什么。

“我们必须尽快手术，时间不多了，胎儿死了的话就没有意义……”

Rumlow耳鸣得厉害几乎听不见其他声音。他还想往前走，被Rollins拽着胳膊。

“队长，别过去。”他的副手焦急地压低声音说。Rumlow拍掉他的手，拔出枪。

“你都知情？为什么没人告诉我他怀孕了？”他沙哑地问。逻辑终于通了，为什么冬兵这么多次试图逃跑，为什么他在路途中始终保护着腹部，为什么他的气息有微妙的变化。

“Rollins队员不知情，Rumlow队长。”背后传来一个声音，Rumlow转身看见长官走近。那男人在高瓦数的水银灯下看起来几乎透明，笑容牵强地推了推银框眼镜。

“我们担心你的alpha本能会有影响，会妨碍任务的顺利完成，队长。所以我们决定不告诉你这件事。”男人的笑容扩大了，浅灰色眼睛得意地看着Rumlow。“很美，不是吗？Omega的生理。只有经过特殊训练的人才能靠气息辨认出一个omega怀孕与否。你可以把这看作是，大自然保护下的进化机制。”

Rumlow咬牙，他极力忍住不要去看手术台。冬兵在桌子上挣扎，呼吸困难吃力。Rumlow的alpha本能叫嚣着要去保护这儿唯一的omega，他握紧枪。

“Rumlow队长，我建议你不要轻举妄动。”男人眯起眼睛说。Rumlow朝他龇牙。

“我不喜欢被蒙在鼓里，长官。”他说着扣下扳机。子弹只是声东击西，他更快地下蹲，拔出匕首，在男人躲开子弹时奋力掷出，随后滚到男人身边用枪对准他的脑袋。HYDRA现任指挥官蹲在地上，刀锋深深地刺进他胸口。室内一片混乱，Rumlow听见外面的脚步声，其他特工也赶过来了，时间已经不够了。

“停下。”地上的男人轻声说，举手示意特工不要上前。他抬头，Rumlow困惑地看见那灰色眼睛中的一抹金黄。男人慢慢站起来，刀还插在胸口。Rollins在后面已经呆若木鸡。

“真叫人佩服，Rumlow特工。我还等着你给我借口把队长换掉呢。”话语变得扭曲，嗓音也慢慢成为更加女性的腔调。Rumlow举着枪，但对方握住刀柄往外拔。恶心的粘稠声。刀上没有一点血。男人笑着丢下刀，手指伸进伤口拉扯着，象蛇一样扯动表皮。Rumlow又惊诧又恶心地看着那男人象蜕皮一样脱下外壳。瀑布般的黑发披散在——那个女人的背上。她把脸颊上的碎片弄掉，睁开细长的双眼。黄绿色。

“你好，Brock。”Madam HYDRA笑道。

“这他妈又是怎么了？”Rumlow的心狂跳，头痛愈发不可忍受。

“如果你问的是接任Pierce的那个男人，他几星期前就死了。”她回答道，走过Rumlow已经无法动弹的身体，来到手术台前。Rumlow只能用视线跟随她。她在冬兵扭动的身旁停步，Rumlow看见两个穿白大褂的男人从另一扇门进来，推着一台装有巨大玻璃箱的机器。

Madam HYDRA的鲜艳指甲划过冬兵惨白的脸，她笑着。“我们的小宝贝可痛了，是不是，Brock？”

“别碰他。”Rumlow愤恨地开口。冬兵的视线落在Rumlow身上，张开嘴，表情绝望而哀切。

“当然，动手的不是我。”她大步来到Rumlow身边，尖利的指甲瞬间刺进他的脖子。Rumlow猛地闪开，但有强烈的痛楚从被对方触碰的地方蔓延开来，手指也软掉了，枪落在地上。

毒药。

她好整以暇地看着Rumlow跪倒在地。周围的特工上前抓住他，Madam HYDRA弯下腰，在他耳边悄声说：

“HYDRA需要你这样的人才，但除非有诱因，你不会主动加入我们。所以……”她的笑容很残酷，“你知道吗，Brock，你的妻子死前曾经求我们放过她呢。”

“不……”Rumlow挣扎着想站起来，狂怒和剧痛在他体内流窜。但他的腿一点力也没有。Rollins从背后把他拎起来。Madam HYDRA的指尖刮过Rumlow的脸，在他切齿的表情中慢悠悠地往手术台走。

冬兵一遍一遍地呼唤着Steve的名字，绝望，颤抖，恐惧，每一声都象在Rumlow胸口捅了一刀。高挑的黑发女人站在冬兵身旁，带着兴奋的表情。

“动手术。”Madam HYDRA笑容狂热。不锈钢手术刀的银光刺痛Rumlow的眼睛。在不知名毒药作用下他什么声音都发不出，看着医生手里的刀落下，他一个字也吐不出来。

刀子切进皮肤，切开肌肉和组织，冬兵尖叫。血流了出来，被助手迅速擦掉。冬兵在手术台上不断挣扎，又有一个身材健硕的beta按住他的肩。

“给他个什么东西咬住。别让他咬伤自己的舌头。”Madam HYDRA冷酷地说。

Rumlow在两名高大的beta特工手下虚弱地挣扎，其中一名扯下面具，脸上还挂着彩，鼻子都有夹板固定住了。在飞机上出言不逊的背心男露出恶质的笑。

“晚上好啊，队长。”他讽刺地开口，用来复枪托重重敲上Rumlow的太阳穴。

————

“我需要联络Bruce，Coulson。”Tony洗了遍手，喝下一大口火辣辣的烈酒。对方皱着眉跟他走进厨房。

“Fury局长没有告诉我怀孕的事。”Coulson面无表情的扑克脸绷得很紧，差不多就是他正怒火攻心的意思。

“没错，好吧，Fury心里有自己的小九九，对吗？你或许跟我们走得太近，他没法完全信任你了。”Tony捏着鼻梁，无力地靠在流理台上。

“我会设法联系Banner博士，Mr.Stark。”Coulson掏出手机。

“好，谢谢你，Phil。”Tony很累，“我必须赶在孩子遭受危险前找到James的位置。如果你能派几个心腹来帮忙就更感谢了。”

“我尽力，Mr.Sta——Tony。”Coulson看着手机，“我得阻止SHIELD再插手此事，现在我要先去总部。”

他朝Tony不带笑意地笑了笑，回头快步向电梯走去。Tony瞪着他的背影。

“还是谢谢你，Phil！”他喊道。

Coulson挥手，电梯门关上了。Tony又喝了一口酒，用冷水抹了把脸。半夜，凌晨一点半，这么一天下来Tony已经累毙了。

“Mr.Stark，Rogers队长有活动迹象。”JARVIS的声音让Tony跌跌撞撞地跑进客厅里。从露台吹进一阵凛冽的冷风，带着暴雨将临的潮湿气息。Steve在沙发上翻身，脸色苍白，眉头紧蹙，仿佛在忍痛。Tony才往前走了两步房间里就突然陷入黑暗。

“JARVIS？怎么啦？”Tony喊道，昏暗中艰难地寻找沙发的位置。好半天，大厦的备用电源才启动，灯又亮了起来，JARVIS的声音重新响起。

“似乎是电缆故障，Sir，我们正在使用备用电源。”

“真要命，为什么所有破事都集中在一起啦？！”Tony崩溃地抱住脑袋。

“算了，起码Steve醒了，他总会有办法的。”他转头看沙发，然后呆住了。

地上是一摊半凝的血，还有零碎几滴落在沙发上，但沙发上的美国队长却不见了。

“Steve？”Tony朝沙发走，突然不知为何极度地不安。

“Sir，在你背后。”JARVIS开口，亿万富翁一转脸就被揍了一拳。Tony眼冒金星，头痛欲裂，被打得从沙发背上飞了出去。

“你又怎么了？”Tony艰难地站起来，却听见上方传来愤怒的咆哮。Steve充血的双眼中有着Tony从未见过的狂暴的怒火。Steve浑身散发着这样的气息，突然就象个陌生人似地。

“Steve？是我啊，是Tony。老兄，你这是要干嘛？”他很庆幸还有沙发挡在两人中间。金发alpha似乎认不出他的声音和脸了，只是大吼着扑上来。

“操，我得闪。”Tony往走廊狂奔，Steve紧紧追在他后面。

“JARVIS，他脑子出什么毛病了？”Tony气喘吁吁地左闪右闪。头顶有什么东西碎了，落了他满脑袋玻璃渣。

“Mr.Rogers对你的声音没有反应，Sir。”JARVIS说。Tony随便找了间房躲进去反锁上门，退到最里面的墙上。

“JARVIS，启动我所有的装甲。”Tony命令道，门被砸得乱响，他缩了一下，隔着门板都能听见Steve愤怒的咆哮。

“Sir，装甲？恐怕——”

“JARVIS，我知道你悄悄地干了些什么，我也知道你的程序已经升级到可以控制装甲了。天啊，你这个小混蛋，快点启动！”Tony胡乱抓了个什么——偏偏抓到一根曲棍球棒——然后躲到摇摇欲坠的门边。

“如您所愿，Sir。”JARVIS好像因为被发现了秘密而略有点郁闷。或者Tony出了幻听。

“快点JARVIS，他撞门更伤自己好吗，启动M35，我还记得上次在Hulk身上试过。”Tony深呼吸，死死抓住球棍。彻底报销的房门被撞开，Steve一头闯进，正好与溜出去的Tony错身而过，Tony继续往工作室狂奔。

“JARVIS！现在！”他用尽力气大喊，被掉头出来的Steve一路追赶着。

“Steve，为什么你要杀我？”Tony险险躲过对方揍向自己帅脸的拳头，却在地毯边缘绊了一跤。摔倒的冲力太大，他又一次眼冒金星，气都透不过来，球棍砸在地上滑出很远，Tony张大眼睛十分恐慌地迎接Steve的重拳——

两枚炮弹击中Steve，美国队长往后飞出去。Tony的四套战甲落在他周围，保护住他。

“谢谢你啦，J，不过别把他打太惨。”Tony往地上一倒，颤抖着，几乎是抓狂地叹了口气。最好来一桶酒把他淹死算了。

“不客气，Mr.Stark。”JARVIS的声音从最近的M40传来，装甲向Tony伸出手，扶他慢慢站起来。Tony望向Steve，后者正有些茫然，有些错乱地摇晃脑袋。但他一看见Tony就又试图往前扑。

M35装甲突破天花板降落在Steve前方，飞起一阵碎石与灰尘。另外又从窗口飞进来两套包围住了愤怒的美国队长。

“只要限制他的行动就好，JARVIS。”Tony说，苦着脸碰了碰脸颊，一手血。Steve揍得太他妈狠了，他身上的绷带都因为从客厅到这里的剧烈运动而染红，Tony看着越来越扩大的血迹，心也越吊越高。

“上帝，这到底是怎么搞的？”他用力拉扯头发让自己集中注意力。他觉得耳鸣，身上又痛又麻木。

“这是Tony Stark的私人电话，如果你他妈是狗仔，就挂掉，如果你是复仇者，就请在嘀一声后留言。长话短说，好吗？我是指你们俩，Steve和Bruce。”

Tony听见自己的声音。刚才他都没注意电话在响，直到切换进语音模式。

“唔，Tony，是我，Bruce。Coulson刚与我联系，说你有十万火急的事情要跟我讲，所以……”Bruce的声音几乎被淹没在嘈杂的背景音里。Tony听见汽车喇叭声，不知名语言的叫喊声。Tony悄悄去拿Steve左脚边的电话，手指头差点在对方的践踏下报废。装甲们把Steve压在墙上，Tony上气不接下气地跑到最远的角落。

“Bruce？！是你吗？谢天谢地！”他对着电话喘气。

“Tony，发生什么了？大家还好嘛？”Bruce问，Steve开始在他背后咆哮。

“唔嗯，你在哪？我需要你赶过来，Steve发狂了，还用拳头揍我的脸。”Tony飞快地说。

“这里信号真差，我刚居然听见你说Steve用拳头揍你的脸。”Bruce仿佛饱受折磨地叹了口气，“Tony，我说过，别再刺激他了，总有一天会把他气得暴走……”

“事情不是你想的那样！”Tony赶紧在对方开始长篇大论前打断他，朝Steve又瞥了一眼，看见一套装甲更用力地钳制住Steve的胳膊，不由同情地抖了抖。

“我们中了圈套，不过先不说这个。James来救我们却被HYDRA抓走。Steve中枪，失去意识，刚刚在我沙发上醒过来，他认不出我是谁就对我一顿胖揍。为什么会有这种该死的事情，Bruce？”Tony对着话筒大叫。窗外电闪雷鸣，风雨欲来。

“Sir，运作这些盔甲占用了大半的备用电源。我能否提议直接敲昏Mr.Rogers？”JARVIS建议道，Tony整个脸都皱起来了。

“JARVIS，宝贝，我们从不为了省电就把人敲昏。”他用很不赞成的口吻回答。

“都听您的，Sir。”JARVIS带着一丝无奈，沉默了。

“James被抓走了？你能快点找到他吗？”Bruce听起来非常紧张，“好吧，我还是不要坐计程车了，交通真是太不便利。”

Tony听见他对司机说了些什么，然后是脚步声和汽车鸣笛，逐渐才安静下来。

“好，Tony，认真听着。”Bruce开口。Tony竖起耳朵。

“当一对alpha和omega的结合正式完成，两人之间就可能有相互的影响，包括神智。如果是‘烙印’那样程度的话，他们之间的联系就等于加强了几千倍，只要被强迫分离或者干扰结合就立即会产生反应。omega那方不会对其他人出手，他们只会伤害自己；而alpha，曾经在二战期间有实验尝试过打破他们的结合，有纳粹科学家当着alpha的面杀死他们的omega，然后这些alpha就被称为了狂暴战士，他们会攻击眼前一切东西。Tony，你必须把James带回来，因为只有他才能让Steve冷静。”

Tony瞧瞧Steve，那家伙，在盔甲们的手下挣扎得那么用力，连Tony都能看见他脖子上的青筋。

“完蛋了。我不知道James和孩子在那里。”他惴惴不安地说，听见Bruce抽了口气。

“Tony，别让他靠近你，记住了吗？离开房间，让JARVIS对付他。另一名alpha的存在只会火上浇油。并且，如果你身上带着他的omega的气息……最好快换掉衣服，万一他发现James的气息沾在其他alpha身上，可能会想把你大卸八块。”Bruce警告道。Steve的眼神象要杀人似地始终盯着Tony的一举一动。

“好，唔，Bruce？你有没有希望立刻飞回纽约？”Tony问。

“唉，我现在不在美国。”Bruce带着歉意回答，“我会联系Coulson看他能不能派架直升机过来。注意安全，Tony，别逞强，如果一切顺利，过几个小时我就能回来了。”

“好。”Tony挂掉电话。外面响起一声炸雷。现在这里可只有他和Steve两个人了，恐怖啊。

“JARVIS，我要换衣服，把六套装甲留在这儿，我只带M47。可以吗，老兄？”Tony定了定神，呼吸，往门口走去。

“可以，Sir。”JARVIS回答，Tony身边的装甲飞走三套，包围住了Steve。

“好，我们走。注意观察他的身体情况，别下太重的手。”Tony匆匆地走过Steve跟前。JARVIS存在于M47里，象是一个坚实的后盾守护着他。外面的雷声毫无间歇，闪电照亮Tony掠过窗边的脸。

一束强光从天而降，Tony停下脚步，望着露台。M47伸手将主人掩在身后，挡住一切可能出现的异状。Tony从装甲左肩往外看，他看见一个熟悉的金发男人站在露台上，红色披风在身后的暴雨中飘荡。

Thor从Asgard回来了。

Tony差点感激涕零。终于有一个复仇者回来了，终于有人能帮上忙了。

“Thor！”Tony从客厅里拼命朝对方挥手。金发的雷神抬头看到他，露出标志性的温暖而灿烂的微笑，举起锤子和他打招呼。

接着从Thor身后出现一个身穿黑绿相间皮甲的男人。Tony瞪着那同样标志性的坏笑，感觉胃里打了个结。

操。

Thor把Loki一起带来了。

————

“我昏迷了多久？”Rumlow忍痛擦掉额头上的血。他的脑袋痛得象有针在扎一样。Rollins在栅栏外注视着昔日的队长，无声地竖起两根手指。Rumlow不屑地冷哼。

“两个小时，嗯？你就打算坐在那里跟我大眼瞪小眼吗，Jack？”他嘲弄着，用眼角余光打量他的副手。Rollins没吭声，另两个看守却开始奚落起身陷囹圄的他。背心男恶毒地朝他脚边吐口水。

“你看看你，队长。我会报答你的，到时候碎的可不只是你的鼻梁。”他靠在栅栏上，语调凶狠，“等我料理了你，就回去操那个可爱的小东西，让你看着他哭，看着他哀求。”

“你碰不到他。他是我们的宝贝。没人能染指。”Rumlow闭上眼，根本不想再看那张丑脸。

“我忘记了，你还不知道吧，”背心男笑了，“Madam HYDRA颁布了一条新规定，手术结束后我们就都能分一杯羹。Pierce已经死了，你则被关在这里，没人能保护那个小婊子。”

“他会扯下你的老二塞回你嘴里。”Rumlow怒吼着扑上去。对方仓促地后退，用力过猛不小心跌坐在地上。Rumlow狞笑着也朝他吐口水。

“你就等着瞧吧。”背心男爬起来，瞪着他，被侮辱得满脸通红。

“我以为你会比较有种，Jack，”Rumlow继续回头看着Rollins，“她给你什么好处了，嗯？代替我当队长？你以为下面人会听你的？”

他向Rollins啐了一口，牙关紧咬。“就当我瞎了眼，以为你是什么好货色。当年我就不该救你。”

“抱歉，队长——”Rollins开口，掏出枪对准Rumlow的脸，“……不过刚才你都昏过去了，我实在不想拖着你这么沉的家伙走一路，所以就打算先等你醒过来。”

两声枪响。背心男和另一个beta守卫应声倒地，血从他们脑袋上的枪眼往外流。Rollins叹着气，从背心男皮带里摸出钥匙，走到门前。

“你说得对，我欠了你一条命，队长。”Rollins说着打开栅栏。Rumlow颇为震惊地看着他。

“那我应该欠你一声抱歉，Jack。”他说。Rollins只是耸肩。

“手术在三十分钟前结束了，队长。想救Winter得赶快。其他队员也被关了起来。她下令关押你时，只有我没出声反对。”他说。

“算你聪明。”Rumlow拍拍他的胳膊，蹲下来取走背心男的枪，然后重重地朝尸体的脸上踹了一脚，听见背后Rollins无奈地叫了声“队长……”。

Rumlow活动肩膀，听见僵硬的关节咔咔作响。他深呼吸，朝Rollins微一点头。

“去干掉几个混蛋吧。”

他们走到最后一条长廊边分头前进，Rollins去释放其他队友，Rumlow则直奔实验室而去。里面没人，只有两个负责清洁的科学家。他看见手术台上的血迹，直接就对其中一个人的后脑开了一枪，然后把另一个家伙推在墙上，枪管抵着他的下巴。

“你是准备告诉我冬兵去了哪里，还是让我把你脑袋拧下来？”他嘶声问。

“他在……中央实验室……请不要伤害我……我什么都没做……”男人恐惧地结巴着。Rumlow扣动扳机，丢下尸体，让长长的血痕留在墙上。

他沿路又杀了两个科学家才到达中央实验室。门大开着，Rumlow毫无阻力地走了进去。

房间里的气息扑面而来，象一辆集卡碾过他的身体。冬兵那甜蜜的omega气息，在血腥下蔓延。有一群HYDRA特工聚集在角落低声说笑着，嘲弄着。Rumlow不等他们反应就先干掉了五个人，然后抛开子弹用尽的枪，拔出两把战斗匕首。

一半特工分散着拔出枪向他跑来。Rumlow看见冬兵跪在一个魁梧的家伙面前，脸正贴着他的下半身。他感到愤怒，冰冷的，疯狂的愤怒，他毫不犹豫就朝那个人丢出匕首。男人放开冬兵的头发往旁边歪倒。一颗子弹穿透Rumlow的肩膀，血液四溅，他躲过接踵而至的攻击从尸体上抽出武器，先击倒其他持枪的特工。

冬兵仍在跪在角落，他的脸上一片漠然，带着面具，头发和衣服都凌乱不堪。但令Rumlow庆幸的是他的裤子还完好地系在身上，没有被强暴的迹象。暂时还没有。他恨恨地想，一刀扎进另一个特工的肚子。

“Winter，起来，我来带你出去。”Rumlow喊。冬兵没有动。

“爱是什么，Rumlow特工？”一个冰冷的声音响起。Rumlow咬了咬牙把刀捅进不知哪个特工的小腹。他抬起头，擦拭着脸上的一道血迹，那温热的腥气液体在皮肤上慢慢干涸。

“爱难道不是一种可以轻易模拟的生理反应吗？”美丽的黑发女人走下楼梯，冷静，沉着。她背后有四个穿着防弹衣的男人，脸上都带着过滤面具。

Rumlow放开手里的人，尸体落地发出滑腻的声响。他把刀在裤子上擦了擦，冷冷地注视对方。

“Madam。”他充满讽刺地开口。如果早知道幕后是Madam HYDRA，那他早八百年就甩手不干了。

“过来，冬兵。”她向冬兵伸出涂着鲜红指甲油的手，Rumlow惊恐地看见冬兵顺从地起立，面无表情，僵硬地走向她。

“男人都是太容易掌握的生物。你们的爱情仅仅源于特定化学成分作用下的生理反应，和少许信息素。那些东西可以轻而易举地用科学手段模拟出来。”她掏出一个遥控，按下按钮，血红的嘴唇勾起残忍的笑。

冬兵在她身边战栗，脚步不稳，Rumlow突然被那强烈的omega发情气息笼罩，气都透不过来了。剩下几个没死的特工也躁动起来。Madam HYDRA鄙夷地笑着，看冬兵跪下一条腿，两手撑在地上发抖。他正在剧烈喘息。

“看，只是动物而已。”她走进Rumlow僵硬的身体，审视着他。Rumlow想把刀戳进她的胸口，但四面都有枪指着他。

“当我从Pierce的旧文件里发现美国队长和我们亲爱的冬日战士之间的小秘密，就想出一个完美的计划，收集超级士兵的DNA。”她笑道，示意一个手下拽起冬兵，粗暴地掀起他的黑色T恤。Rumlow有一瞬间闭上眼，他不想看冬兵下腹那道蜈蚣一样狰狞的丑陋伤口，伤口还红肿着，被利落的针脚缝合。冬兵在男人手下无力地瘫软，喘息变成了低泣，而他的眼睛，刺穿了Rumlow的胸口，刺穿了他的心。

他从没看见冬兵那么毫无生机的双眼。

“事情进行得很顺利，现在，骷髅计划已经完成了。”她朝Rumlow得意洋洋地笑，“有了超级战士的DNA，我们会复活红骷髅，复兴HYDRA。对了，我新创造的超级战士们，也可以正式完工。”

“最后你也还是逃不掉的。”Rumlow低声说，想让口吻听起来更有说服力一些。对方仰头大笑。

“谁来阻止我？美国队长？别想了，Rumlow特工。Steve Rogers可能已经伤心欲绝只顾着去捣毁SHIELD。一个神志不清的队长和四分五裂的队友，啊哈，复仇者们要怎么集合？你们真是容易预料的生物。”

那个手下把冬兵扔在地上，Rumlow不稳地靠近他几步。Madam HYDRA眼里亮起鄙夷又恶毒的光芒。

“噢，我好像还错过了点什么，Rumlow特工。”她笑着，“你爱他。这真是太甜蜜了。事实上，既然我们已经取出胎儿，剩下的他就都归你所有吧。”

Rumlow瞪大眼睛，看着她抓住冬兵的头发，拉起他的脑袋。那双血红的唇贴在冬兵耳边说了几句什么，然后放开他，笑容仍刺目。冬兵象一只软弱的小兽般倒在地上。Rumlow望见其他特工都慢慢跟在Madam HYDRA身后离开房间，不由紧张起来。

“祝你愉快，Brock。”她淘气地笑道。门合上了，发出震耳欲聋的碰撞声。

“嗨，你还好吗？我实在很抱歉，我会想办法解决这事儿的，好吗？”Rumlow跑上前跪在冬兵身边，抬起他的下巴。冬兵的瞳孔扩大得厉害，呼吸好像被面罩阻滞了。Rumlow连忙摸到紧紧勒在他脸上的束带，把面罩扯下来。

他没想到冬兵居然捧住他的脸拉着他想要接吻。他们的牙齿撞到了，Rumlow的下嘴唇都破了皮，有血流出来。他后退几步捂着嘴，惊讶与痛楚混淆在一起。

该死的，他可讨厌恶毒的女人了。

但他没有时间再思考，冬兵已经压到他身上，用蛮力拉扯他的皮带，把它们都扯断。他的眼里只有进行任务时才有的决断。他把这当作任务了。那个女人给他命令，他就要完成。

Rumlow大骂起来，他两腿乱踢想从冬兵手里抢回裤子。他不想被强上，他敢说冬兵也不会希望有这种恶心的经历。

“抱歉，甜心，以后你会感激我的。”他说着抬腿踢向冬兵的额角。omega倒在地上双手抱着头。

Rumlow艰难地站直，拉高制服的裤子，痛苦地束好。他的身体象在遭受严刑，一边是一个alpha暴露在发情的omega气息中，一边却是无尽的，无尽的悲伤，足以撕开他内心旧创的悲伤。

的确，尽管有点少见，Rumlow是不怎么喜欢美国队长；但他对冬兵却有独特的感情在。他和那个男人一起做任务有十年了。他们是接受命令完成任务的士兵。Rumlow对此心怀敬意。有无数次，他们冒着自己的生命危险去保护对方。即使冬兵不记得了，Rumlow却没有忘。此时此刻，冬兵变成了一具皮囊，他被人从那个唯一可以使他微笑的男人身边带走。Rumlow从没有执行过这么后悔的任务。

“你不能放弃，你得记住自己是谁。”Rumlow呼吸急促，压抑着身体的本能渴望。冬兵坐在地上摇着脑袋，发出迷茫不知所措的呜咽。

“你告诉过我，你叫James。James Barnes。还记得吗？”Rumlow捂着眼睛，他极力忽视欲望的叫嚣，他不想沦落成那种人。不想输给最生理的需求。

“我只记得我的任务。要你操我。”冬兵的声音毫无温度，Rumlow一抬头就看见对方在自己跟前，金属手臂抓着他的右手狠狠拽了一把，发出很响的声音。Rumlow的肩膀脱臼了，他咬着嘴，感觉血涌进口腔。

“该死的！”他屏息咒骂道，从对方身边挪开。但那双冰冷的眼睛只是注视着他保持距离的企图。Rumlow站起来扶住脱臼的胳膊。一碰就痛。

“操，真是痛死人了。”他吸了口气用力朝墙上撞。关节又沉钝地喀嚓一声滑回原位，他哆嗦了一下靠在墙上，等那尖锐的刺痛慢慢平歇，只留隐隐的痛感。他不管手臂了，现在有更难对付的事。

“哦操，饶了我吧。”他嘀咕着，心往下沉，看着那个危险的omega站在那儿，解开背心和T恤。

Rumlow吸了口气让自己镇定。他还有一场恶战要打。


	14. Chapter 14

“Thor，他在这里干嘛？”Tony感觉胃里被灌了一桶铅。Loki从兄长背后的阴影里缓步踱出，看着Tony满身狼狈的样子，笑容就更得意。

“好了好了好了，Stark。这儿出了什么事？”Loki悠闲地走近，轻松地握着权杖。Tony全身僵硬，M47也抬起手臂准备朝那家伙开炮。

“吾友Stark，你没事吧？衣服上的是不是血迹？”Thor三大步就超过Loki，走进大厅。Tony刚想开口Thor警惕的视线已经把沙发和地板都扫了一遍。他震惊地抬头。

“你受伤了？！”雷神上来检查他。Loki也看到了血，笑得好像更开心。

“不，是Steve。Thor，那该死的家伙在这里干嘛？”Tony冲着跑到自己身边的Thor没好气地发问。Thor愣了一秒，立刻露出了然的神色。

“我解决了弟弟在ASGARD的恶作剧。母后建议父王把我们俩都送回中庭，吾友。”他大声解释。不过Tony听得半心半意，眼睛始终盯着走到沙发边上的恶作剧之神；Loki用一根纤长的手指戳了戳凝固的血液，嘴角带笑。

“啊呀，事情倒真是变糟糕了，Stark。我们亲爱的队长还有命在吗？”Loki愉快地问。Tony愤怒地绷紧身体。

“不好意思，你来之前我们过得可开心了。”他咬牙切齿地说。Thor望着两人，表情略带困扰和受伤。外面，大雨滂沱，打在大厦的玻璃窗上。暴风雨终于来临。

“有意向把我们过去的仇了结一番吗，Stark？”Loki狠狠地对Tony说着举起权杖。

“噢？来啊Loki。”Tony也毫不示弱。JARVIS在他身边启动了武器。

“够了！你们两个！”窗外一声惊雷，Thor往墙上一拳砸下，制造出了一个巨大的凹陷。另两个人就转头惊讶地望着金发的雷神。

“说吧。”Thor说。Tony开始一连串的解释。愈往下讲，Thor的眉头就皱得更紧，Loki的笑容也就更灿烂。

“那是意味着我们的朋友Steve谁都不认得了？那James呢？也许我可以找到他！”Thor击掌，突然有了主意。他找来Mjolnir，往天台跑去。

“Thor，老兄，我都不知道HYDRA把James带去哪里了。Steve只知道弄伤自己，别的同伴几时回来也没人清楚。简直就是大海捞针。”Tony痛恨这现状，但又不得不指出事实。

被Tony泼完冷水，金发雷神的肩膀往下垂了一点点。但他突然大笑起来，Tony吓了一跳，看着他跑到一脸看好戏表情的Loki身边，抓住对方肩膀。

“弟弟！你的魔法可以帮助我们寻找他！”他喊，朝黑发的恶作剧之神笑得很高兴。后者先是面无表情，随后不屑地冷笑着把Thor推开。就算是Tony也得说，Thor对他弟弟的人品真是太有信心了，Loki会伸出援手才有鬼。

“我凭什么来帮助你这帮小伙伴，Thor？”Loki刻薄地问，碧绿的眼眸戏谑地流转。正如Tony的预料。Thor想了想，然后露出细微的，几乎可算迟疑的笑。

“因为你答应会为我实现一个愿望，作为约顿族人求爱的最后一项，一个你永远不能拒绝的要求。我还没有使用这权利，所以……”他看起来确定了一点儿，但Loki的脸色就暗下来，两手也握起拳头。

“你……”他开口，被Thor的机智气坏了。Thor虽然在笑，眼神却有些悲哀。

“我请求你帮助我们寻找James，并把他带回这里，不要使诈。”他严肃地说。Loki颤栗，好像被Thor用锋利的匕首捅回去一样。“弟弟，答应我这个要求，我就是你的了，我再也不会逃避。”

Tony心怀疑虑地望着他们俩。这个约顿的求爱程序怎么跟把灵魂卖给魔鬼一样？但他没吱声，他只是看着Loki脸上闪过的怒火。

“你以为用这种卑劣手段就能让我为你干活？”Loki气得发抖，突然举着权杖上前狠狠在Thor脸上抽了一下。Thor沉默着，完全不若他平常的样子，低垂着头，长发盖住了眼睛。

“帮我一次就让你这么生不如死吗，弟弟？”他轻声问，Loki因他过于冷静的口吻而戒备地眯起眼。

“这段时间我都在拼命找你。在中庭逗留这么久，只有这一个原因。人类并非每天需要我的庇护。但我没有回ASGARD，我恳求父王让我留在中庭继续寻找你，寻找我最珍爱的弟弟。”Thor抬头，他的眼睛显得太疲惫了，Loki往后退了一步。

“我的弟弟已经不在了，是吗，Loki？”Thor问，视线落在手腕上闪着怪异蓝光的链条，就是那天Dr.Doom进攻后Loki给他的那根。恶作剧之神已经完全愣住了，苍白的脸上是捉摸不透的表情。

“你追求我，弟弟。我知道那不是出于爱，也不是什么约顿族的传统。你会选中我，是为了羞辱我。你想贬低我，想让我在父王和母后面前，甚至九界面前，处于你之下。而我答应你了。我并不想以此证明自己的价值，弟弟，我的愿望，只是能不必在战场上望着对面的你，能更久地，更久地在你身边。”Thor留恋地抚摸着那串手链，然后把它脱下。

“你在干什么Thor？”Loki找回理智。Tony倒对他们兄弟间的感情戏码不是太感兴趣，他只希望Thor快点帮把手，让Steve别再伤害自己。

“我对你的爱从未改变，Loki，但你一次又一次地试探我的底线。你对每一个挽回的机会嗤之以鼻，对我每一次千辛万苦找到你的努力弃之不顾。”雷神看着Loki的绿眼，在Loki和Tony都没反应过来前，重重用Mjolnir砸碎了那串蓝水晶。碎片落在地上发出很清脆的声响，Loki颤抖着，像锤子落在他身上似地。他愣了许久，沉默了许久。

“找别人陪你继续游戏吧，Loki。你要的不是我的爱，而是我的痛苦。现在我的朋友们需要我，所以我必须帮助他们。”Thor看着目瞪口呆的弟弟，苦涩地笑了。

“再见了，弟弟。”他低声说。

Tony在恶作剧之神的脸上看到一闪而过的痛楚，但很快被冰冷的怒火取代了，让人不寒而栗。权杖发出一束蓝色的光芒把Thor打飞到墙上。

黑发的神祗张开嘴想说什么，想了想，又闭上了。他脸上只有怒色，碧绿的火光包围住他。

他消失了；Tony跑到Thor身边，后者朝他牵强地笑了笑，完全没有以往那样阳光。幸好他似乎没受什么伤。

“我们去看看Steve怎么样了。”Thor擦掉下唇的血迹。Tony决定把刚才的事情暂时搁置，无言地点点头，扶他站起来。

——————

“该死！”Rumlow向旁边一滚，险险避开冬兵揣向他脸正中的军靴。他已经没地方躲了。

“Steve Rogers，还记得吗？他才是你的alpha！你的名字叫James——”Rumlow腹部中了一拳，肺里的空气都被挤出来，话也讲不下去了。他闪躲着，摇晃着后退。身为一个alpha却在这种情况下做出这样的举动真是耻辱。

“Steve Rogers！”他又喊出那个名字，紧紧盯着冬兵；冬兵困惑地呜咽，摇了摇头。Rumlow望见Madam HYDRA随手丢在角落的遥控。那东西就在两具尸体间，如果他能拿到的话……

“不要再说那个名字！”冬兵用俄语叫道。Rumlow弯腰躲过他的拳头，往遥控器方向狂奔而去。刚刚摸到，左脚踝却也被冬兵的金属手指钳住。他把每个按钮都乱按一气，听见冬兵痛苦地尖叫着后退。那令人疯狂的热潮气息逐渐淡去，Rumlow差点哭着感谢上苍。

他把黑色遥控器护在胸口，站起来，痛得龇牙咧嘴。冬兵正双手抱着脑袋，眼睛空洞地对着地板。

“James？James Barnes？”Rumlow尝试着呼唤他，预备挨揍。但地上的男人只是发出断断续续的啜泣。Rumlow低头，看见属于James Barnes的眼睛与他对视，那双眼睛里全是令人心碎的悲痛之情。冬兵疲倦地挪到墙边，把胀痛的脑袋靠在冰凉表面。

“我的孩子……”冬兵，不，James，哭泣着。Rumlow跪坐到他身边，脱下自己的防弹外套披在omega光裸的，颤抖的肩头。

“不……不……不……”他象被火烧到一样躲闪Rumlow的触碰，Rumlow后退一点点，咬了咬牙，下了决心。

“认真听着，Win——James。”他伸出一只手抓住男人的下巴，迫使他抬头。那惨白的脸颊上都是泪水，灰蓝的眼眸也因痛苦而无神。Rumlow深呼吸。房间里都是尸体，太令人作呕。

“你的孩子没有死。那个婊子把它带走了。”他轻轻拍打James的脸颊让他集中注意力，“嗨，还在听吗，小子？你想把孩子要回来，就镇定点，去找她，好吗？”

“Steve……孩子……”冬兵突然扑上来掐住Rumlow的喉咙，把他按在墙上。

“我是……唯一一个……可以……带你去找他……的人……”Rumlow被那无情的金属手指掐得呼吸困难。冬兵冷冷地看着他。

“是你把我从他身边带走！”他愤怒地控诉。Rumlow极度需要空气，无力地挣扎着。当他动作越来越弱几近停止时，冬兵才放松手指。Rumlow跌坐在他脚边一边咳嗽一边大口喘气。

“我在哪？为什么又变成这样了？”冬兵尖叫，他抓住自己的头发，惊恐地打量四周。Rumlow揉着痛得要命的喉咙，抬头仰望他。

“让我……帮你回到他身边。Steve Rogers。我欠你的，Winter。”他仍然喘着。

“不要那样叫我！”愤怒与恐慌交织，他差点又要攻击他，Rumlow精疲力尽地举起双手。

“你说我的孩子没有死，Brock，你确定？”曾经的俄罗斯杀手蹲在他跟前，紧张地问。

“是的，我那么认为。但你要认真听着：我们必须先找到其他人，我不会让我的部下死在这里。”Rumlow回答。

——————

“Thor，我们得干点儿什么。”Tony无可奈何，与Thor一起望着仍然在咆哮挣扎试图打破他那六套钢铁侠盔甲的Steve。时已清晨，但天空中厚重的乌云遮蔽了日光，让室内显得十分昏暗。

“不如把他敲昏？”Thor问，若有所思地举起锤子。

Tony揉鼻梁，叹息。“我真不觉得那是个好主意，伙计。”

他们还没商量其他对策就听见外面有东西爆炸，Tony冲到窗边往外看。

“给我时间喘口气好吗，求你们了！”他摊手，几乎要抓狂。他看见外面有许多银色蜜蜂样生物在飞，在楼下一辆辆轿车上乱跳。

“那他妈又是什么？”Tony嘀咕。这时有一只蜜蜂突然发出橙色的光，吐出一簇火焰。大概就是那东西引起的爆炸了。另一只则飞到空中往大楼里撞。此起彼伏的尖叫声响起，人们光着脚穿着睡衣往外面逃跑。

“哦操，天啊，我们该怎么办？Steve，醒醒，队长，醒醒好吗？！”Tony累极，长叹，只能揉脸。

Thor象一束红金交织的光似地掠过他身边，手里挥舞着Mjolnir。他砸下锤子，雷声与闪电立刻炸开。但那些银色小东西仿佛对高压电免疫，甚至有四只围住了半空中的Thor，Tony的心都快跳出来了，而Thor在空中摇晃了一会儿，大力挥舞锤子打飞了其中一只。

“JARVIS，我要出去帮忙。保护Steve的安全，好吗？”他边说边走向他的战甲。

“Thor！快给我充个电！”Tony一边头朝下往地面掉一边大喊。这就是他为什么最喜欢和雷神搭档的原因。听见JARVIS通知电量已经蓄满达到500%，他满意地笑了，俯冲下去将几名路人从危险地区带到另一边，同时把AC/DC的歌放到最大音量。也许就是因为这个，他差点就没注意到真正的敌人出现。

“看看你们，复仇者，”Madam HYDRA带着她的超级战士从Thor的闪电中毫发无伤地走出来，“只剩下两个了，多么悲惨。”

“我真的挺讨厌女性反派的。对付起来好伤脑筋啊。”Tony大声说着，飞快地移动，闪躲一名敌人。他的激光炮打到对方却没留什么痕迹，只招来女人的嘲笑。

“我也不是对绿色有什么意见，不过你摆出这种脸，说服力还不到某个恶作剧之神的一半，听得懂没？”

发出如此评价的Tony意识到自己活该被四只小蜜蜂追着跑，但他真的很难在战斗时闭嘴。他就爱开嘴炮怎么办呢。低头望去，只见一大片飞舞的超级战士，他吞口水。

好吧，这下真的糟糕了。

——————

Rumlow从测试中心逃脱的过程还算顺利，但出去后他却发现整个部门都不见人影。冬兵跟在他身后，象一抹安静的影子，他的目光非常炽热，看得Rumlow背后发毛。看来他急着想要回孩子。可太过勉强地行动只会让他半路倒地，怎样也于事无补。

“待在我背后。”有脚步声靠近了，在空荡荡的大厅里回响着，Rumlow压低声音这么交待。冬兵瞥了他一眼，粗鲁地把他拽到自己身后。

“你待在后面。我枪法准。”他没什么耐心地说。Rumlow无心争辩地后退了。

他们击中了一个人，又抓住另一个，按在墙上想问出点什么。但对方还没说出半个有用的字就被一枚子弹打穿太阳穴，象一块石头似地落地了。Rumlow震惊地转身。

“队长，不必浪费时间，其他人都去纽约了。Madam HYDRA想趁这个机会打垮复仇者。他们还开走了所有的飞机。”Rollins边喊边向他们跑来。Evans也放下枪跟在后面。

“其他兄弟们呢？”

“Steve有危险？”

Rumlow和Bucky同时开口。Rollins惊讶地看了看他们俩，朝冬兵点点头。

“兄弟们正在想办法出去。Hans找到一辆摩托雪橇，硕果仅存的一辆。”Rollins的口吻挺抱歉的。Rumlow耸肩。起码他们还有交通工具。

但等他们看见那辆摩托雪橇Rumlow才意识到为什么Rollins会露出那种脸。Hans正忙着修理那东西上的各种毛病，Rumlow停下脚步，有点沮丧地瞪着摩托。

“我们要怎么坐这个？不需要狗或者其他动物来拖吗？”他呆呆地问。Hans从引擎盖上抬头，肩膀一耸。

“就这个了，长官。有点老式，不过应该还能搭载两个人。我们觉得你可以带着Winter先出去。”他说，擦了把鼻尖上的机油。引擎可以发动了，身为机械师的Hans欢呼起来。

Rumlow望着冬兵。后者正疲累地靠在墙上，脸上都是汗水和尘土。他一手紧紧捂着腹部，捂着那未愈的伤。他面无表情。Rumlow做出决定，说：“那么好吧。我们时间不多。Rollins，你带领其他兄弟。我们十分钟之内就出发。就当去日行一善。”

他从一个储物柜里翻出一件厚大衣，走到冬兵跟前。

“这次你肯乖乖地披上衣服了吗？”他嘴角带笑。Bucky对他怒目而视，皱着脸把衣服拽到手里。

“我还在犹豫事后要不要杀了你，Rumlow。”他警告道。另一个alpha只是不置可否。

“你太爱我，舍不得对我下手，Winter。”Rumlow说完就赶紧从冬兵的攻击范围里撤退。Rollins饱受折磨地长叹一声，抬头望天，冬兵则低吼着朝他们的队长走去。Rumlow迟早要死在他这张嘴上。

营地南面有一座小镇，他们计划先去和Hans的联络员接头，然后使用对方的私人飞机赶往纽约。大概需要一天多的工夫，但也没有其他更好的选择。因此，现在，摩托雪橇不幸报废了，他们两人就在及膝的雪地里挣扎前行。

“加把劲，Barnes，你做得到！”Rumlow在呼啸的寒风中大喊，他扶着那个男人，胳膊都在发抖。从他们出发，闯进这片暴风雪之后，冬兵的体力就一点一滴流失，连雪橇坏掉时他都是直接摔下来的。雪花在他们身边飞舞，盘旋，漆黑的夜更难分辨。Rumlow掏出指南针眯眼看向指针。他们应该往西南方向走，但因为风暴，肯定偏离了好几英里地。

冬兵的膝盖发软，随后无力地跪倒在雪中。Rumlow的胳膊也又酸又痛差点被他带着摔下去。但是，再想坐下，再想休息，他也知道自己不能那么做。甚至只要停留一秒，就可能再也没有勇气重新前进了，结局只有冰冷而痛苦的死亡。

“你还想见你的另一半和你的孩子吗？快起来，James！”他用力拉扯男人的手臂，可冬兵一动不动。Rumlow感到无力，感到泄气，他望着周围想寻找遮蔽风雪的地方，但附近一片荒芜。

“谁在那儿？”他眼角有一抹黑影闪过，僵硬的手指立刻去拔腰际的手枪。他肯定是出现幻觉了，眼前怎么可能出现一个又高又瘦，长发及肩的人，只穿一件薄薄的皮衣在这样的天气里走。那人的皮肤是一种美妙的深蓝色，没有其他武器，只有一根看似拐杖的物体……带着目镜的Rumlow眨了好几下眼，但那个人影没有消失。还越来越近。

“操，这是什么鬼，迷路的蓝精灵？”Rumlow小声嘀咕着扣下扳机。对方肯定不是什么好人，所有Rumlow能想到的好兄弟，都不可能知道他们眼下的方位。他没空再去质疑，再去解惑，时间流逝得太快，刺骨严寒即将带走他们体内最后一丝热意和活力。几发子弹穿透了盘旋的雪花，而对方却举起一只手，在Rumlow吃惊的注视下召唤出一层薄冰，挡住了所有的子弹。

来不及回头叫冬兵快跑Rumlow的手和脚就都被地上冒出的冰晶缠住了，他没法动弹，枪也脱手，被蓝皮肤的男人用细而长的手指头捏住。男人的红色眼睛根本没去看Rumlow第二眼，直直地落在他背后那个跪在雪地里的人身上。冬兵的脸藏在面具和目镜之后，看不到表情，Rumlow甚至不确定他是不是还有意识。

“比起我们上次见面，你的样子可糟得多。”蓝皮肤的男人说，他的英国口音，他不属于这世界的外形，还有被Rumlow误认为是拐杖的闪光物体，怎么感觉毫不突兀呢？Rumlow觉得自己的脑袋肯定在营地里撞太狠了。

“别伤害他！”看见那个蓝色的男人伸手要触碰冬兵裸露的额头，Rumlow不顾被冰晶包裹住的脖子大叫。男人深蓝色的皮肤因为接触而变为苍白，他皱眉看着冬兵。

“你的孩子没了。”他的口吻象是陈述一个简单的事实。冬兵瑟缩着低下头，身体颤抖，抓紧大衣。这个男人好像认识冬兵，但Rumlow还是无法判断他是敌是友。缠住他四肢的冰晶慢慢松解了，Rumlow挣扎出来，痛得咬牙。该死，好冷。

“你是谁，你想怎么样？”Rumlow摩擦麻木的手指。身穿皮衣的瘦高个男人转头看向他，脸上的笑容令人不快。

“Loki，来自Asgard。”男人假惺惺地半鞠躬状，Rumlow还是嫌他站得靠冬兵太近。

“你想什么干什么？”他又问。Loki脸上的笑容消失了，带了几分恼怒的神色，打量地上的人。

“我来把他带回Steve Rogers身边。”Loki的语调中泄漏出不快，是有些忿然，气呼呼的样子，他向冬兵伸出瘦长的手。


	15. Chapter 15

“Thor！注意左边！”Tony大喊着与金发神祗擦身而过，利用盔甲和速度把偷偷扑向Thor的小飞虫撞开。雷神感激地大声道谢，Mjolnir砸进另一名飞行士兵身上。说真的，情况不妙。Tony的激光炮对那些银光闪闪的盔甲并无明显作用，Thor的锤子也不过留下几道凹痕，令敌人攻势稍减。对方似乎有自我修复的能力，Tony敢发誓，几分钟前Thor明明把那一只小飞虫揍飞出去的。此时此刻的钢铁侠惟有去救助下方穿着各色各样睡衣的普通人，以及用盔甲把接近Thor的敌人撞开。

“唔呃……我好像撞到蛋了……”Tony身穿盔甲与一个敌人相碰，他皱着脸，盔甲的指示灯闪烁并暗淡了一秒。

“Sir，您目前所穿的盔甲已经无法再承受更多的外力破坏，已经到极限了。”JARVIS凝重地告知他。Tony明白那意味着什么。就是说，他身上这破破烂烂的铁皮将要把他象一只桃子一样挤爆。过去他倒是没有切身试验的机会，但现在他更没有心情去试一试。他飞到空中，降在露台上。头顶的天空电闪雷鸣，暴雨冲刷他的盔甲。下方，是一片混乱的纽约。Tony咬牙切齿地走进大厦脱掉盔甲，拉起T恤，看着肚子上刺眼的淤青抽了口冷气。以后他还得想办法植入更多的缓冲垫。

Tony走向Steve所在的房间，半路，空中传来警报，让他脖子上鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来。

“Sir，入侵者警报。”他的人工智能立刻报告道，Tony猛地回头，看见一道绿光。随着光晕淡去，Tony难以置信，又惊又喜地下巴落地。

——

双脚一踏上平地Bucky就闻到Steve的气息，压抑，痛苦，象厚厚的云层一样沉重。Bucky的两条腿重得象铅，但幸好有多年的苦练，让他仍能忍受住，抬起头。Tony Stark呆呆地站在五英尺开外，一边脸上有一个看起来就很痛的乌青，头发也乱得象鸟巢。他似乎被他们的从天而降惊呆了。窗外是火光。猛烈的雷声令Bucky身边那个神的注意力也转到其他地方。Brock Rumlow弯腰趴在地上呻吟着快要吐了，他捂着嘴，努力不让早饭报销。

Bucky按着小腹差点失去平衡，冲上来扶他的Tony还没有心理准备，惨叫着险些被他的重量压得跪倒在地。毕竟他还穿着沉甸甸的冬兵装备。

“你！”Tony对地上的Rumlow怒吼，Loki的注意力又回来了，他眯着眼睛看看那两个alpha，笑得不怀好意。Rumlow累得要命，抬头瞥了Tony一眼就直接坐下，举手表示投降。

“我很抱歉。”他沙哑地说着。Tony朝他发射眼刀，某一套钢铁侠盔甲也飘过来，警惕地盯着他。Bucky虚弱地拉了一拉Tony的胳膊。

“Steve……”他的声音很轻，很精疲力尽。

“哦天啊，还有他哦。你可算回来了。”Tony的脸一下子亮了，把无力的omega半拖半拉地拽往Steve的方向。

“顺便说一句，记得要我寄张圣诞卡给你啊，Loki。”Tony喊着。恶作剧之神若有所思地看着他离开的背影，不过没吱声。

Steve的气息愈来愈浓烈。Bucky皱起鼻子，分辨出底下同样愈来愈清晰的血腥味。当他踏进客厅，Steve的挣扎就更剧烈，仿佛是从胸膛里发出的低沉咆哮。他的蓝眼睛已经一片漆黑，瞳孔完全扩大。Tony听见Bucky叫他带着盔甲离开，不放心地盯了他很久。

“你确定那家伙不会伤到你？”Tony动摇着问。

“我确定。何况，我的近战可比Steve来得好。”Bucky露出很浅的笑，笑意却一点也没有到他的眼里。他的手还是捂着腹部。Tony戒备地步出房间，盔甲一套接一套跟着出去，只有Mk35还压在那个alpha身上。Steve愤怒地吼叫着，Bucky小心翼翼地靠近，一边解开沉重的大衣和里面的皮革外套。他拉下领子给Steve感觉一丝他的气息，对方就停止挣扎了，开始困惑地，几乎是不敢相信地呜咽着。

“Steve，是我。没事了。”Bucky疲惫地伸手抚摸着Steve汗湿的脸颊，还有脖颈裸露的皮肤。Steve的脉搏剧烈地跳动，短暂地闭了闭眼。Bucky朝MK35点头示意，盔甲便缓缓地放开钉在墙上的金属手指，后退，使Steve的胳膊获得自由。

“Steve？你还好吗？”Bucky才刚开口说了一句话就被Steve整个人扑住。他们在地上滚了几圈，Steve把他压在地毯上，脸埋在他颈窝里呼吸他的气息。Bucky强迫身体放松。

“Steve，我回来了。不要担心了。醒一醒，求你。”他的声音有些破碎，眼睛发烫，必须强忍着不让泪水落下。突然Steve的牙齿咬住了他们的结合标记，在Bucky克制的惊叫声中，标记仿佛又复活了。他的头脑晕乎乎地，信息飞快地传递着，Steve的痛苦，Steve的怒火，Steve的忧伤全部涌进他的脑海。

“Steve。Steve，求你醒过来。我需要你……”他小声啜泣，在Steve的脸颊上印着一串吻，颤抖的手指拨弄那头沾染血迹的金发。他感觉Steve的手臂有力地拥抱住他。他任凭对方紧紧地拥抱。滚烫的液体浸湿Bucky的衬衣，Bucky闭上眼睛，满是尘土的脸上也有自己的泪滑落。身上的alpha在悲恸中微微摇晃着，不肯放手。

Steve知道了。Steve知道他们的孩子没了。

“Bucky……”Steve的声音嘶哑，干涩，不稳。Steve慢慢放开他，拇指温柔地在Bucky脸颊上爱抚。明亮的蓝眸里充满了痛。“Buck，对不起，真的太对不起了……”

他的手指颤抖着来到他的omega的小腹，掀起衬衣。伤口令他无法面对，他用力咬着牙，双手在两边握拳。

“我要杀了她。”Steve悄声说，眼睛已经睁开了。他的表情让Bucky全身颤栗，他从没见过这么愤怒的Steve。一定是感受到他的恐惧，Steve的眼睛又柔和了些许，重新把Bucky搂在怀里，抱得好紧，抱得Bucky几乎无法呼吸。

“我再也不让你离开我的视线了……再也不会。”Steve在他耳边热切地说，然后扳过Bucky的脸粗暴地吻上去。Bucky的手指攥紧Steve身上皱巴巴的T恤，象溺水的人抓住浮木。他觉得安全，他觉得回到Steve身边就比什么都要安全。他们会抓住Madam HYDRA，要回他们的孩子。

“我很抱歉，Bucky……对不起……”

他们拥抱着，感受彼此的心跳。Bucky累坏了，全身都在痛，但Steve就在他身边，和他在一起。Madam HYDRA绝不会想到她将要面对什么。

——

“别动了好吗混蛋！”Tony差点把那个穿着亮粉色睡衣的卷发中年女人从半空摔下去。她被Tony从一辆向她砸来的轿车前救起，却在Tony的头盔上狂抓，尖声大叫。Tony把她放到了一幢远离战斗的高楼上，她却还不忘再朝Tony被钢铁保护的下半身来一脚。

“真的假的？？就这样谢我？”Tony喊完，飞上天空，成功地烤焦了她的卷毛。那女人气得乱跳，挥舞着拳头。Tony翻着白眼。纽约人啊。

Thor的状况也好不到哪去。人们挣扎着，尖叫着，对运送他们的雷神又踢又咬。Thor的左脸颊有一道愤怒的红色伤痕，是个指甲很长的女人留下的。他焦躁地唉声叹气，不过在Tony飞去朝他竖起两个大拇指，还告诉他Loki——又一次——到来时，他就眼冒精光，满脸微笑。

雷神降落在大厦天台上，对兄弟的去而复返似乎毫不惊讶。他大步过去把对方搂进怀里。Loki的盔甲发出悲催的挤压声。

“弟弟，你来帮助我们了！”Thor快活地问候，无视对方的咒骂。Loki转移出他的怀抱，现身于下方的街道。他一挥手杖，就有明黄色的出租车朝上空飞去，向一脸不高兴的Thor疯狂地鸣笛。Thor在他直接向自己发射光波时匆忙缩回头。Tony真心不想再看他们兄弟俩的肥皂剧了，他突然有了个主意。

“非得这样吗Loki？亲个嘴不就和好了吗？你不要口是心非了。”他朝黑发神祗叫喊着落在对方身边。Loki转头火冒三丈地瞪着他。Tony坚守阵地迎接Loki的进攻。那家伙，做点好事就好像会要他的命一样。估计光是扶一个老太太过马路就会令他抓狂。但如果Tony这手牌打得正确无误，说不定还能再利用一把Loki。只要再多一秒钟……

“你怎么敢那样跟我讲话，你这个渺小的凡人——”Loki刚开口就被一只银色的小飞虫撞击后背，活活地打断了。Tony不忍地看着他脸朝下摔倒，手杖滚到一旁。感谢万军之主，感谢这些白痴小虫，Tony心里念着，低头加上最后一根稻草。

“还有，Madam HYDRA说，她穿绿色漂亮得多，你的盔甲就特别显胖。”Tony轻轻地说。

敌人被一道魔法打飞出去，爆炸了。Loki跳起来，愤怒地扭曲了脸。

“VIPER！！！”

尖叫声回荡在高楼间，Loki一个响指就炸飞一只小飞虫。Tony缓缓后退，起飞。Thor与他身影交错，迷茫不解地望了他一眼。

“不用谢！”Tony喊着，“Loki都归你了。就说你脸上的伤也是他们弄出来的，然后就看好戏吧！”他挤挤眼。Thor了然地微笑，迫不及待就飞出去，落在他那怒火中烧的弟弟身边。

“我真是个小机灵鬼。”Tony自言自语着。

——

“你这个——！”

在Bucky阻止前，Steve过去一把抓住Rumlow的制服把他从地上拎起来。前任突击队队长只好再次举手表示投降，准备迎接痛打。Steve的怒火象巨浪一样淹没他。

“Steve，我们时间不够，不要管他了。”Bucky双手轻轻握住他举起的拳头，迫使Steve的注意力回到他身上。蓝色的眼睛在两个人之间扫了几眼，最后Steve渐渐放下手。但抓着Rumlow制服的那只还不肯放松。

“现在是什么情况？”他问。Rumlow气透不过来地哽了一声，被Steve勉强放开后跌坐在地，一脸痛苦地揉着被掐出淤青的脖子。

“Madam HYDRA想要击溃复仇者。”Rumlow说。Steve眯起眼。

“她拿走了你的孩子，作为两名人造超级士兵孕育的成果，你们的孩子拥有完美的DNA，纯天然。”Rumlow继续着。Bucky握紧了Steve因愤怒而僵硬起来的手。

“在他们把我丢进大牢之前，我听她说过什么要用那DNA复活红骷髅的事。”他无力地说。

“我们的孩子在哪？”Steve问。Rumlow拧着脸。

“在纽约，我确定。她不会和那样的宝物距离太远。曾经有一阵子，Viper不再为HYDRA工作，销声匿迹了一会儿，我认为她是在纽约缔造自己的私人据点……”Rumlow抓抓一头乱发，“你要是抓住了她，那其他人就会逃跑。所以只有现在。一头吸引她的注意，一头派人去找孩子。”

Steve和Bucky互相对视一眼。

“我去。”Steve坚定地说。

“你对HYDRA不熟悉，而且，你的队伍需要你。我去。”Bucky轻声说。

“不。我不会让你再离开我的视线了，Bucky。”Steve坚持，他们无声地对视着。Rumlow坐在地上无奈叹息。

“我去好啦，算作补偿。”他妥协道。

另外两人一起瞪着他。Rumlow第三次慢吞吞地举起手。

——

“该死的……”Tony嘟囔，他身后紧跟的六只小飞虫中突然有三只加速追赶上来，银白色的手指抓住他的腿把他拉到最近的楼顶。降落时发出刺耳的声响，令Tony牙齿发酸，膝盖发软。另有两只飞到他身后架起他，无情地抓紧。

“来个人帮帮忙好吗？”Tony疲倦地看着最后一只飞近，右手腕弹出一把锋利的金属刀片。那玩意儿越来越近，抬起胳膊准备攻击——

一道黑影冲过来把它撞下天台。在极其优雅的翻滚之后，人影起身摘下头罩，显出本来的面目。

“Clint！”Tony情不自禁地欢呼。弓箭手朝他笑了笑，闪开另一次攻击并拉开弓弦。上方落下一阵子弹的扫荡，把Tony背后的两个敌人也消灭。他抬头看见Natasha面无表情地坐在直升机驾驶座，便无声地以手势表达感谢。

“很高兴能和你们再见！”Tony对Clint叫着，充当升降梯，把对方带至更高的优势地位。Clint龇着牙一笑。

“很高兴能回来，Stark。事情如何？James回来了吗？”他一边瞄准一边飞快地提问。

“回来了，多谢Loki。”Tony说。弓箭手有点困扰。“说来话长。等搞定面前的事，我再告诉你。”Tony让他先把问题放在一边，自己则注视着底下的敌人们，大脑以最高速转动。

“他们的金属装甲看似牢不可破。究竟是什么呢？”他自言自语，耳机响起又吓了他一大跳。

“需要我分析一下吗，Sir？”他的AI在说话。Tony都忘记他还有JARVIS了。

“当然，再好不过。”

“Sir，Dr.Banner来电。”JARVIS冷静的声音很快又响起。

“接进来，J。”Tony在外界一片喧哗中高声说。Clint是一抹黑影，在屋顶间跳跃，击落一个又一个飞行士兵。但那些落地的家伙很快会再度复苏，重新进攻。

“Tony？一切都好吗？”Bruce的声音听起来很累。

“不太好。你到哪儿了？”Tony闪躲着小飞虫，还得关注战场上的其他人。Thor的锤子似乎比Clint的弓箭效率高。物理攻击造成的伤害又比雷电来得高。至于Loki的魔法就是另一回事了。

“我差不多快到了。大概就一个小时吧。”Bruce疲惫地回答，“Phil在开罗找到我，把我塞进直升飞机。他已经超速得不能再超。”

“一个小时？就十分钟好不好？”Tony被一个敌人从侧方击中，话尾堵回喉咙里。

Bruce大声叹息，沉默良久。Tony好不容易找回重心，却惊讶地看见他的其他装甲都从大厦里飞出来，加入战斗。

“Sir，请允许我助您一臂之力？”JARVIS的声音里带着忍俊不禁，Tony快象个小姑娘一样哭鼻子了，甚至激动地飞了一圈表达感谢。

“你是爹地的最爱，我有没有告诉过你这一点，J？”Tony问。

“那是我每晚休息前的道别语，Sir。”JARVIS回答。然后耳机又响了几下。

“算了，你只要保证给我一路上造成的破坏买单就行，好吗？”Bruce妥协了。Tony听见那一头传来惊恐的尖叫和类似Hulk的咆哮声。好吧，Bruce看起来正式上路了。

“Sir，盔甲应该是亚德曼合金。是X-men中金刚狼使用的坚硬金属。”JARVIS突然发声。Tony皱眉了。如果真是亚德曼合金，他们麻烦就大了。

在他背后Clint无声地落地，擦掉脸上的雨水。黑寡妇也象幽灵似地闪现，腰间还带着匕首和枪。Thor落在几尺开外，手里握着锤子，电光闪烁。大地震动，Tony的科学合作小伙伴一身绿地来了。Hulk一边咆哮一边拔起一块建筑，砸向飞行军队。

“伙计们，对方的盔甲是亚德曼合金。我们手头的武器无法穿透。”Tony气恼地握紧拳头。

“我的盾呢，Stark？”后方传来一个熟悉的声音。复仇者们不约而同地回头，连Hulk也看过来了。

Steve Rogers穿着他的深蓝色潜行服，手里握着盾牌。他看起来有点憔悴，但仍站得很直。他背后出现了冬兵，是顶尖刺客才有的悄无声息。Bucky在他身边停下脚步，金属的左臂在雨中闪着微光，肩上红星醒目。Tony又惊呆了，他眨眨眼。那两个家伙居然把Tony以前做的那个胳膊又换上去了。

“Steve……”Tony喉咙有点紧。Natasha微笑着，Clint也呼出一口气。Thor好像很高兴，Hulk则以捏碎一块混凝土表达喜悦之情。

“我们去把HYDRA干掉。”Bucky轻声说。Steve望向他的另一半，Bucky微微扬起下巴。Steve终于看着混乱喧嚣的纽约，深呼吸。

“上吧，复仇者。”他坚定地说。


	16. Chapter 16

“计划如下，”Steve重拾军人与美国队长的气势，“Thor，Hulk，尽可能地造成破坏。Tony，既然你的武器效果不理想，就继续负责监控，救援工作以及控制损失。”

“Natasha，Clint，我需要你们两人与Rumlow一同去寻找Madam HYDRA的秘密据点以及——”Steve突然停顿了，拳头握得很紧。Bucky靠近他，把手搭在他的肩上。Natasha皱起眉，看着队长深深地吸了口气。

“以及救回我们的孩子。我必须在这里带领队伍。”金发的alpha咬牙说着。Clint的视线惊恐万分地往Bucky的腹部瞟去。Bucky在他难以置信的眼神中痛苦地撇了撇嘴。

“别担心，Cap，交给我们吧。”Natasha说，表情尖锐而果断。他们短暂地握了手，Steve目送那两名刺客如同暗影一样消失在大楼的一侧。

“那我呢，队长？”Bucky在他背后轻声问。Steve回头，抓住他的手。Bucky挺直了背，向他微笑得很勉强。显然还在试图掩饰疲惫的身心。

“你和我一起对付Viper。”Steve坚决地说。

“这主意我喜欢。”Bucky微弱地笑着回答。

——

Thor是一道金红相间的影子，Mjonir砸在飞行士兵的身上，闪电紧随其后。被直接击中面罩的士兵在地上剧烈抽搐片刻后就一动不动了。Thor发出胜利的狂吼，然后险险地躲过Hulk在他背后乱抡的胳膊；绿巨人正徒手撕裂一个敌人。

Tony把一个市民转移到相对安全的区域后，抬头看见Hulk又扯烂了一只小飞虫。他把头随手丢开，那玩意儿滚到Tony脚边，闪烁了几下，最后眼里的亮光都暗淡了。Tony把那颗脑袋捡起来，研究内部断裂的电线。他突然有一个想法。

“Steve，我觉得这些小飞虫们都是由同一个控制台指挥着的，象那时Chitari人一样。找到控制台把它关闭就能停止活动。”他往空中飞去。

Steve将盾牌掷向附近的一个敌人，同时闪避另一个人的刀。Bucky的动作也飞快，银色的手臂接住Steve的盾牌重重地在倒地的士兵身上施加第二击。受到撞击的盔甲出现凹痕，Bucky又朝对方脑袋踢了一脚。交还盾牌时两人的手指触碰到了，Steve不由朝爱人微笑。他们如一个整体一样地战斗，圆满的结合，仿佛嵌合起来的拼图。

“好。Tony？通知Natasha。”Steve对通讯器说道，随后望向阴郁而下着暴雨的天空。

“收到，Cap。”Tony在一片狼藉中飞行，JARVIS控制着另外六套钢铁侠盔甲尾随着他。

“我有个计划，J。等我数到三。”Tony将瞄准镜对着前方的一个飞行士兵。

“一……三！”亿万富翁任性地大喊，他的智能管家随即指挥三套盔甲抓住那个士兵，并让MK35强行扭断对方的头。小飞虫一阵噼里啪啦火花四射地往下掉。Tony欢呼着转了两圈，差点撞到旁边维多利亚秘密的广告板。

——

他们合作得天衣无缝。Steve的盾牌在Bucky手中发挥了足以致命的威力。Bucky的金属臂可以轻松地接住他的盾牌，并进行更猛烈的攻击。他们一路势如破竹地向Madam HYDRA以及那群特工和超级士兵前进。

“Bucky？你去哪？”Steve问，他的爱人刚停下脚步，转头向一辆燃烧着的出租车冲去。Steve把扑上来的飞行士兵踢开，追赶着Bucky，那边燃烧的烟雾逐渐消散，露出一个穿着绿色和黑色皮甲的身影。

Bucky在Loki身边猛地停步，振金手臂成功挡下了一瞬间飞往恶作剧之神毫不设防的脖颈的飞刀。冲力让他腹部又是一阵剧痛，Loki转身用法术将偷袭的敌人直接送到另一个次元去了，Bucky却双手抱着肚子跪在地上。缝合的部位肯定撕裂了几分。

“Bucky！”Steve上前张开双臂拥住他的肩膀，关切地望着他。Bucky抬起头，脸都被雨水打湿。

“我欠你一份情，因为是你带我回来的。”他忍着痛说，声音都在发抖。Loki若有所思地看着他，慢慢地靠近，引起Steve一阵紧张。Loki苍白的手伸向Bucky的下腹，另一只手则强硬地按住Steve的肩。

“继续欠着吧。”恶作剧之神说着，闪了一闪就消失了。

Bucky惊讶地抽了口气，连Steve也感觉身上的钝痛都不翼而飞。Bucky掀起前衣愣愣地盯着平坦白皙的腹部。伤口看起来好像是多年前的旧痕了，已经成为一道浅白色的结缔组织。

他转头，一脸不可思议地看着Steve。金发alpha也不禁失笑，吻着他的额角。“你好像交了个新朋友，Buck。”

“我想他不是要和我交朋友，只是太骄傲了不愿表现任何的弱势罢了……”Bucky慢慢说着，弯曲手指，略有些不稳地触摸那道白色的疤痕。他的眼睛很悲伤，呼吸也断断续续地，很痛苦。Steve用手覆盖住他的，试图安抚陷入抑郁的爱人。

“我们会把孩子找回来的，Buck。不是你的错。”Steve这样表示，拇指温柔地来回抚摸那微凉的柔软皮肤。Bucky的手指与他交缠，轻轻点头，嘴角勉强地上扬。

“好。”他回答，靠到Steve怀里亲吻他的唇。Steve呼吸着Bucky具有安抚作用的气息，睁开眼，湛蓝中燃烧着怒火。

“我们去干掉她。”他冷酷地开口。

——

Natasha在隐蔽的角落间流利地穿行，脚步悄然无声。Clint在房梁上跳跃着，一箭放倒了三个看守。看守们默默地倒地，Rumlow面对两个刺客同时回头、面无表情的视线，不自在到了极点。他深呼吸，硬着头皮走向前门。

“HYDRA的Brock Rumlow队长。”他喊，力图维持趾高气扬的alpha形象。

没人对他们发动攻击。令人惊讶。也许Madam HYDRA尚未把Rumlow反水的消息通知其他部下吧，也可能早就把他当作死人。真是侮辱。

“骷髅计划在哪里？”他问一个男人。对方笑着指指一幢楼。

“这全属于骷髅计划。”男人的笑容令人反胃，不过他随即就脸朝下摔倒了。

Rumlow难以置信地瞪着从尸体背后站起来的红发alpha女性。他刚准备审讯这家伙好吗？结果黑寡妇只是冷冷地瞥了他一眼。

“你也问不出什么。”她冷漠地说，朝空中动了动手指。又有三名特工一命呜呼了，Clint轻巧地跃下，他们互相无声地点头致意，又一声不吭地走掉。Rumlow发现自己被完全无视了，不甘心地跟上去。

走廊几乎空无一人。Natasha和Clint总是能赶在特工们回过神前就解决他们。曾经的俄罗斯杀手实在是冷酷无情，凡是被她撞见的都逃脱不了。他们一路飞快地前进。

“我们进去了，就快到了，Steve。”Natasha冷静而干脆地对耳机说。

“下一条走道通向中央实验室。”Rumlow压低声音说道。Natasha继续无视他，拔出两把枪。身后，褐色头发的omega戴上特殊反光镜，检查了一遍箭矢，最后对他们两人竖起拇指。

他们悄声屏息突入。

黑寡妇身形如电，子弹精准地击中敌方，自己则避开了所有火力。Clint几步攀上左侧的墙，用弓箭消灭Natasha无暇顾及的敌人。整个过程也就五分钟不到。

“一个都不留。Madam HYDRA短时间也发现不了。”Natasha说着利落地扭断一个男人的脖子。Clint点点头，溜进室内某一条漆黑的走廊不见了。

Rumlow在后方环顾室内。房间一侧有一个巨大的金属与玻璃铸造的舱室，里面装了一半液体，没有生命迹象。实验桌则被白布覆盖着。当最后几声惨叫平息后Rumlow来到手术台前，掀开白布，吃惊地看着下方的存在。两只小手向他举起，差点摸到他的脸，他猛地倒抽一口冷气。

“操，该死。”他轻声说着，闭上眼睛。

——

“三点钟方向？”

Steve默默地向Bucky点头，然后从建筑物后面跳出去，闪过一排子弹。他掏出两把小刀，手腕轻弹，击中了靠近Bucky藏身之处最近的两个HYDRA特工。

“你几时学会丢匕首的？”擦身而过时Bucky咕哝着。Steve在他身后笑了。

“看你久了就学会了。”他边回答边飞踢一个敌人的脖子，放倒了对方。一个飞行士兵从空中向他扑来，随即被三套钢铁侠盔甲抓了回去。Steve颇为感谢地向Tony点头。

“很高兴看见你给你的铁罐们找到了活儿，Tony。”他朝空中喊道。Tony向他比了个中指，Bucky则在准备他常用的枪支。

两人迅速高效地解决了Madam HYDRA身周的人。Bucky丢弃打完子弹的枪，跳到Steve身边抓过他的盾牌扔向身边的士兵，与此同时Steve也从他腰间拔出两把小刀扎进两个特工的脑袋。飞行士兵轰然坠地，Steve拔出刀。他们互相对视，Bucky举着Steve的盾牌，而Steve浑身浴血地握着两把Bucky最爱用的战斗匕首。Steve上前几步缩短了两人之间的距离，他粗鲁地搂住Bucky的脖颈，咬住爱人的嘴唇。一边啃咬他还一边顺手把刀甩到背后一个偷偷摸上来的特工身上，Bucky轻轻地笑了。

“晚点再继续。”他火热地说完，从Steve怀里退开。Steve渴切地望着他的背影跟上去。

Madam HYDRA站在楼顶，带着近乎无聊的神情注视下方的混乱和喧嚣。但当她发现美国队长穿着熟悉的战斗装出现在背后时，表情就完全变了。

“那不可能！Steve Rogers现在怎么可能有战斗力！”她厉声问身边的一名特工。特工握紧手枪刚想开口说话，却吐出了血；Madam HYDRA震惊地看着部下双眼翻白，然后瘫软。

冬兵象鬼魂般沉默地立于后方，金属的手指带着血的滑腻声响放开男人的脖子，让尸体落在地上。

“想我吗？”Bucky问，匕首转了两圈。

——

“有什么不对？”Natasha走近Rumlow，后者刚用一块毯子包裹住怀里那个动来动去的小东西。Rumlow对她笑了笑，希望笑容足够有说服力。

“没有。我找到孩子了，接下来要干嘛？”他问。她审视Rumlow片刻，然后把他大力推在手术台前。

“你有事瞒着。”Natasha低低地说。Rumlow咬牙把毯子再掀开。

“我很抱歉。”他轻声回答。她朝包裹里望了一眼就立刻抿紧嘴巴，眼睛闭了一闭，再度睁开时已经什么都不带了。

“时间不多，你保护孩子的安全，我们去找控制台。快。”她的口吻很冷。Rumlow抱紧那个软绵绵的包裹，快步跟她走出实验室。

“应该有主机的，Natasha。找到什么的话就通知我。”Tony在通讯线路里说着。Natasha的手指插进一名特工的双眼，特工尖叫着倒下。

“明白，Stark。告诉Steve我们找到了孩子。可爱的小女孩。”她回答，声音里有一丝柔情。

“真的？太棒了！”Tony激情地在那头喊叫着大笑起来。Natasha张嘴，犹豫了一瞬在想是不是要告诉Tony全部真相，最后决定暂时不要。现在要应付的事情已经够多了。

Clint从一堵墙后面出现，然后立马闪过Natasha的飞踢。

“天啊Nat，连搭档都不放过？”躲开后他兴致勃勃地笑着跑到Rumlow身边，“我可不可以看看那个漂亮的小东西？”

“晚点再看，Clint。先找控制台。”Natasha抓住他的胳膊，警告性地捏了一把，在他靠近僵硬的HYDRA前队长时把他拽回来。Clint迷茫地看看她，但没有多说什么。

他们拐过一个弯，避开一队巡逻的特工，Natasha引爆了三枚小炸弹后踢开大门。她朝装备森严的室内扫了一眼，巨大的主机。她吹了声口哨，踢开一具尸体，走进里面。

“看起来找到了，Stark。我该怎么处理？”她大声问。Clint在门口警戒，而Rumlow正在哄怀里那个不安分的小东西，把她摇来摇去。Natasha听见那走调的歌声不由挑眉，换来Rumlow的白眼。

“你少来。起码我有在努力。”他闷闷不乐地叨咕。

“设法找到控制主程序，然后把我告诉你的代码敲进去。”Tony说。Natasha面无表情地瞪着电脑，听着Tony报出一连串随机字符。她沉吟一秒后来到Clint身边，把剩下的炸药都拿到手里，又走回去。

“我干脆象上次那样把这里炸光得了。”她回答。Stark以为人人都象他一样是个科技宅吗。

耳机那头传来长久的沉默，然后是一声妥协的叹息，Tony开口：“对哦，也可以啦。”

——

“你们以为能够阻止我？就凭你们这一小群乌合之众？我才不在乎你们是怎么又聚到一起的，我有一整支超级士兵军队，很快，红骷髅也会加入我们。”Viper在千钧一发的时候躲过匕首，几根黑发被削断了，飘扬在风和雨里。她拔出一根亚德曼金属的长鞭，冷笑着抽击地面。

Bucky根本不理她的话，只是专注地盯着她，慢慢地周旋着。

她突然进攻，长鞭象一条蛇似地卷上Bucky的脚踝。Bucky跳开了，挥刀刺去，只有一英寸之差，前臂却被长鞭缠住。Madam HYDRA按下手柄的某个按钮，鞭子上冒出许多锐利的倒刺，深咬进他的皮衣。Bucky动了动，倒刺咬得更深。她向他吐出绿色的毒液但Bucky避开了，背后一个男人不幸中招发出惨叫，还有一股烧焦的糊味。

Steve的盾牌从天而降，落在长鞭上爆出无数火花。倒刺收了回去，Bucky痛得缩回手。毒液已经浸入外套，他连忙撕掉袖子以避免沾染皮肤。Viper拉着鞭子但在盾牌的压迫下一动不动。Bucky扔出匕首，看着刀刃深深地插进她的肩膀。

“太天真了。”Madam HYDRA说。她的皮肤象平静的水面起了波澜一样皱缩，出现了小块的鳞片；她那只涂着红色指甲油的手抓住自己的肩膀，表皮松脱了，和刀子一起落下。她狠狠地盯着他们，有十几个超级士兵包围在身边，枪口都对准Bucky。冬兵僵了一下，但Steve挡到他面前，举着盾牌。

“Natasha已经在控制室了，Steve。还有恭喜你们两个爸爸。你们已经正式升了一辈，有一个可爱的小女儿啦。”Tony欢快的声音响起。Steve情不自禁地勾起嘴角。

“你赢不了，Viper。”他沉下脸。Madam HYDRA只是仰头大笑。

“谁说的？”她厉声反问。Steve听见下方停驻的汽车声，直升机的飞行声。SHIELD抵达了。Tony穿着不那么光鲜亮丽的盔甲降落，Thor和Hulk也出现在邻近的大楼天台。

Steve看着Madam HYDRA残忍的绿眸，笑了。

“还有三秒引爆，Cap。”Natasha低沉的嗓音在耳机里响起。

“因为你已经输了。”他说，声音与Natasha轻声的“一”字重合。

身边穿着亚德曼金属盔甲的士兵突然一起倒下。Madam HYDRA转身，惊恐地望着倒地不起的士兵。

“不，不！！你们做了什么？”她尖叫，脸因愤怒而扭曲。

“我们赢了，到此为止，Viper。”Steve说。而令所有人惊讶的是，他竟然从Bucky腰间拔出最后一把刀，表情冷酷地上前，带着手套的手指紧攥Madam HYDRA的头发，迫使她仰起脸，露出喉咙。

“让大家看看，在你没有脑袋的情况下，还怎么蜕皮。”美国队长在她耳边悄声说。

“你不敢下手的，Rogers。”她凶狠地说。

Steve把刀锋抵近她的脖子，皮肤破了，有一缕血丝流下。Viper脸上闪过一瞬的不确定和恐惧，维持的冷静表象破碎了。

“你不妨亲身试验一下。”Steve冰冷地说，目光无情。

“Steve……”Bucky喊他。

“队长，放下武器。她已经归SHIELD处理了。”Fury局长跳下一架直升机，大喊着。他的皮衣在风雨中飘荡。

Steve僵硬了，他死死抓了Viper一会儿，蓝色的眼眸先是看向Bucky那不安的表情，又看向手中这个邪恶的女人。刀划得更深。Viper痛得抽气。

“队长。”Fury的声音清晰地表达出了警告之意。Steve看见他的手已经去摸枪。SHIELD的特工们包围了他们，枪口直指。Steve的视线来回计算着，掂量着。

“别这样，Steve。这不是真正的你。”Bucky低声说。Steve望着他，眨了好几下眼睛，最后终于慢慢放开手指，放开那个女人。他后退了一步，迎上Bucky的怀抱。

他紧紧抱住Bucky。SHIELD的特工们冲上来给Viper戴上手铐。但Steve只是把脸贴在Bucky的肩上，呼吸着另一半那令人沉静的气息。

“结束了，Buck。都结束了……”他耳语着，把两人的额头贴到一起。

“是的……”Bucky的声音沙哑而破碎，Steve抬起他的下巴，看着他湿润的眼睛。

“终于都结束了……”说着，他吻住了Bucky的唇。


	17. Chapter 17

Thor发现他的弟弟坐在复仇者大厦外围的露台，双腿下垂的样子也很优雅。Loki只是望着下方一片乱糟糟的事后清理队伍，沉浸在自己的思绪里。他似乎不在意被温暖的小雨打湿长发和皮甲。

“你是又要给我讲大道理，还是用锁链捆我来的？”Loki背对Thor；当雷神降落在早就损坏的玻璃上时，他也没有躲避或者有逃跑的迹象。

“都不是。”Thor声音低沉，慢慢走近他，小心地坐到他的身边。已经许多年了，这还是第一次，Loki能够保持平静地让Thor真正端详他的面貌。Thor曾经那么珍爱的宝贝弟弟已经成长为一个爱惹是生非，但也超凡脱俗的大人。他微笑着，考虑要不要再把锤子压在Loki的胸口防止他再度离开。不管Loki怎么对他冷嘲热讽，毕竟，Thor也成熟了。

“还记得ASGARD的日出吗？”Thor问，终于让经历了冗长战斗的疲惫身体放松下来，“你以前总是跑到我房间里，又咬又抓地喊我起床，好让你坐在肩上，带着你去母亲的绣房观看最美妙的景色。”

“你总是睡得象猪。有一回你怎么也不肯醒，我还朝你床上放了一条水蛇。”Loki在许久的沉默后回答，他那熟悉的丝缎般的声音，难得一次不带讥讽和威胁的话语，使Thor的喉咙堵得厉害。

“我们到底是怎么了？”顿了顿，Thor问。Loki冷哼。

“我们选择了不同的路。”他放柔声音回答。Thor思考着这句话，凝视着他的Mjonir和细小雨滴溅在银色表面的水光。那带着戏谑的笑声，那黑色与绿色交织的衣袂，Loki的发香犹如暴雨和闪电后过于清新的空气……Thor还记得有两个小男孩，象太阳和月亮，始终肩并肩地在长廊里奔跑，在丛林里跋涉，影子在古老的树枝间摇晃。他能清晰地回忆Loki从Iddun的花园里为他偷来的金苹果，那么甜蜜，还伴随着闪耀的日光和Loki的笑……可后来都变了，他们中的一个人落在了后面，融进另一个人的阴影中。Loki的手指从他的手中溜走，象烟，Loki的目光变得阴沉，笑容变得恶毒。他们走上歧路，一人光明美好而另一人阴云密布。Thor被仰慕者包围，Loki成为卑鄙小人的代名词。他们不再交心。现在回想起来，Thor只后悔自己为何那么轻易就放弃。

“也许距离并不远，”Thor也低声说，“殊途同归……”

Loki苦笑一声不说话。

Thor无法忍受。他看向Loki，迷恋地看向他那苍白的脸，映在初升的中庭的朝阳里，染上浅粉色。雨水沾湿他的睫毛，那双绿宝石般的眼睛只是凝视冉冉上升的金色轮廓。Thor多么想伸出手去触摸他。但最终，他只是握紧拳头，强迫自己望向别处。

“不是为了他们那些人。”Loki毫无预警地开口。Thor只顾着看底下大街上的狼藉，他喉咙里的酸涩好像落到胸口里了。

“我明白。”他艰难地挤出这几个字。Loki嘴角带笑，仿佛是向往的，渴望的笑容，他用一根冰凉的手指抚过Thor的肩膀，让他盔甲和发梢积聚的水汽全部消失殆尽。这是一个古老的咒语，是每逢ASGARD又开始标志性的暴雨过后，两人一身泥泞地回家前他最爱用的咒语。Loki从不为他的罪行道歉，但这个咒语仍使Thor想笑。无声的道歉，他明白。

“告诉母亲我很抱歉。我会另找时间去看她的。”Loki说着站起来权杖神奇地出现在空中。他那冰冷的拒人千里之外的样子又重新浮现了。

Thor猛地抬头。他看到Loki转身。Loki是又要把他推开了，又要象沙粒一样从Thor的指间溜走了。他眼睁睁地看着他的弟弟离开不知道多少次，那么长久以来他只是沉默。但也许只要一句话就能打破这痛苦的循环。他必须做点什么，随便什么都好。

“谢谢你，弟弟，帮助我们打败Viper。”Thor不假思索地说着，从露台上爬起来。他一把抓住Loki的手腕却又开始发呆。Thor根本没想过要说什么才能劝服Loki留下。

“别太早感谢我。就象我说的，复仇者们的小命都是我的。可不会让别的蝼蚁抢走我享受的机会。”Loki咬牙切齿地回答，试图抽回手，根本不理会Thor乐观的表情。他甚至没有抽出那把小刀。

“那我的呢？难道它不属于你吗？”Thor挂着标志性的开朗笑容，目光柔和而充满感情。他的拇指蹭过Loki的手腕内侧，感觉底下飞速跳动的脉搏。Loki怀疑地眯起眼。

“难道我不是属于你的吗，弟弟？”Thor的声音更温柔了，几乎是呢喃，令Loki的胳膊一阵战栗。Thor垂下眼，咬着嘴唇屏息等待。他能感觉Loki的身体逐渐放软，僵硬感象风一样慢慢吹走了。

“特别是你。”短暂的沉默后Loki低吼，上前用细长白皙的手指粗暴地抓住Thor的头发。他们的嘴唇撞到一起，Thor贴着Loki柔软的唇瓣轻笑。现在Loki对待Thor的态度越来越不出预料了，当然，Thor对此欢迎之至。

“我的心和我的灵魂，”他轻声回应，手指抚摸Loki纤细的，苍白的脖子，“只属于你，我的弟弟，我唯一的爱。很抱歉我没有早些说出口。”

Loki发出受伤似的呜咽，他胡乱撕扯着Thor的盔甲，互相吻着。Thor百般恳求他回房间再进行这愉快的“兄弟结合”行为，但只消Loki把他推到玻璃门上，朝他裤子里伸进冰凉的手，他的恳求就都变成了浮云。

——

“地面已经安全，伤者和损毁的废墟已经清除完毕。”SHIELD一名特工翻阅着笔记本向Coulson报告。Phil Coulson瞪着文件，捏捏鼻梁。典型的Fury作风，烂摊子丢给别人收拾，自己带着罪魁祸首走掉。

“离天台远一点啊，最好离我的大厦都远一点！”Tony冲着那群特工大喊，他边走边在脸上被Steve揍的地方贴着冰袋，背后有一套钢铁侠盔甲跟着他跑，手里举着毛巾为他擦干水渍。JARVIS刚刚告知他天台上有某两位仙宫来的神正在进行十分恐怖的活动，最好躲得远一点。何况小辣椒都赶过来了。

Tony与几名特工擦肩而过，钻进一部电梯。才刚抬头门就又开了，小辣椒扑上来，忧伤抑郁的气息象一辆集卡似地压住Tony。

“天啊Tony……我好害怕……”她崩溃地趴在他耳边说，眼泪滚烫地落在Tony的脖子上。Tony紧紧拥抱住她，温柔地吻她的头发，感受她的气息。

“已经没事了……没事了，一切都会好的。”Tony抚摸她那无精打采的红发，用自己的alpha气息笼罩她。小辣椒松了口气，手指轻轻摩挲他脸颊上的淤痕。

“Tony，你受伤了……”她低声说，又惊又怕的样子。Tony笑着摇头，握住她的手。

“Steve和James有女儿了。我相信你和我又有了新目标。教父和教母怎样，Pepper？”他的笑容里带着昔日的神采。小辣椒的眼里盈满了泪，她笑着紧紧抱住他。

“好的，Tony，太好了！”

——

Steve赶在直升机降落的那一瞬间跑到天台，螺旋桨的巨大风力吹得他头发乱飞，呼吸困难。Bucky也紧跟在后面，两人都凝视着从直升机里下来的那个抱着白色婴儿小包裹的女子。

“Natasha！”Steve喊着，挥舞双手。黑寡妇抬头朝他笑了笑，身后是Rumlow和Clint。SHIELD的特工们一围上去Rumlow就咬着嘴举起双手。Bucky最后瞥他一眼，就继续跟在Steve身边。

“Natasha，她……”Steve难以掩饰的激动和恐惧。Natasha看着他，拉下一点点包裹，露出怀里睡得很安详的金发婴儿。

“我们没赶得及阻止这个，抱歉，Steve。”Natasha轻轻地开口，朝Steve露出忧伤的表情。小婴儿在她怀里动了动，含住了自己的拇指。

“噢。”Steve呆呆地瞪着女儿口中的金属拇指，还有那根闪着银光的手臂。

和Bucky一样。

一根细小的机械臂。

“发生什么了Steve？”Bucky的声音从后面接近。

“Bucky……”Steve开口。

“天啊。”Bucky看见了Natasha抱着的小东西，他愣住了。Steve感受到从他身上散发的悲哀。Bucky握着拳头往后退。

“Bucky……”Steve说，“这不是你的错……”

“Steve，我把她带去给Bruce，她还没有成熟到可以暴露在这样的环境里。你和他谈谈，我会看好你的女儿。”Natasha说完，在Steve点头同意下走向Bruce的实验室。

Steve在屋顶平台上找到了Bucky，潮湿的长发软软地贴着脸，面色苍白。Steve把一条大毛巾披上他的肩，从后拥抱住他。Bucky僵硬了。

“Buck，这不能怪你。唯一重要的，是她回到了我们身边，安然无恙。Bruce一定能做点什么，我相信。”Steve说着紧紧抱了他一下。

“这一切都不对劲。不该有这种事的。我本应该保护好她。”Bucky喃喃自语，目光空洞地落在地面忙碌的收尾工作人员身上。

Steve也觉得痛苦，但他们当中必须有一个人坚强起来，带领对方度过这一关。他硬扯出一抹笑，把Bucky搂在怀里，下巴搁在爱人的肩膀上。

“生在我们家，将来危险的事肯定更多。起码我们的女儿已经可以用拳头把人揍飞了。”他说着，尽可能开朗乐观的口吻。Bucky扁着嘴捏他胳膊。

“Steven Grant Rogers，你是个非常非常讨厌的家伙。”Bucky嘀咕，但起码牵强地笑了笑，被Steve抱得更紧。

“想去看看她吗，Buck？”Steve问道，慢慢把Bucky拉起来。Bucky深呼吸，犹疑地看了Steve一眼，飞快点头。

他们在Bruce位于顶楼的实验室见到其他几个复仇者。Natasha不知去哪儿了，孩子正安全地待在Bruce跟前。Bruce看起来很累，从头到脚都被雨淋湿了，都是灰泥，镜片后的双眼倒是兴高采烈。

“队长，Barnes中士，你们一定累了。”Bruce礼貌地迎接他们，招呼两人去他的书桌边；Tony正坐着那儿的一把转椅，冰袋还贴在脸上。Steve深感同情，连忙为之前的攻击行为道歉。Tony笑嘻嘻地一挥手。

“Pepper和我有权做教父教母了吧。”他大声宣布着，被Bruce不耐地推到另一边。

“队长，你们孩子的细胞很神奇。”Bruce兴奋地开口，“她只有四个月不是吗？然而，她目前的细胞成熟度，显示已经超过了七个月了。再过几个小时，她的身体就足够抵御外界环境。”

他举起一块载玻片示意两人过去。Bucky渴望地看了眼角落的小温箱，最终还是跟着Steve走到显微镜旁。

“她的细胞对不同环境都能做出回应，象现在，活力就降低下来，接近普通的超级士兵的代谢率。至于手臂……”Bruce顿了顿，有点抱歉的样子，“那是一个比James在四十年代安装的更为先进的部件。属于生态金属，能对身体产生反应。肩部没有疤痕或者物理性损伤，关节的设计也极其合理。我想，Viper是打算将你们的孩子训练成更强大的武器，以代替冬兵。”

他们走到小小的温箱边，Bucky看见了那个小小的，纤细的孩子在里面熟睡。他在Steve背后小声抽气，几乎是羞怯地伸出一只手，去碰了碰那粉嫩柔软的皮肤。婴儿在睡梦中咕哝着翻身，另一只手紧紧抓住Bucky的食指。Bucky就不再那么紧张了，甚至开始微笑。

“你好。”他对孩子呢喃着。Steve笑着搂住他的腰。

“我建议让她在这里停留几周，以便我监测生命体征。有一点不太走运，HYDRA可能已经获取足够的DNA。那样资料在错误的人手上无异于杀器。”Bruce叹息着又捏起鼻梁。Tony从他头发里挑出一块混凝土碎片，换来他的苦笑。

“别担心，队长。不管是HYDRA还是SHIELD，我们足够对付。”Tony有力地拍了拍Steve的后背说道，随后他朝房间里瞄了一眼，凑上去问：“现在我们谈谈这个教父的问题……”

“你不知道吗，在我落到海里之前，我还是你的教父候选人呢，Tony。那时你真是个可爱的小毛头。”Steve带着些许调侃的口吻说着，看Tony的表情变得惊恐万状。

“真假？唔啊……”他边说边扭动着后退。Steve笑起来，小辣椒则望天。

“那是他身为一个狂热粉丝居然真有美国队长当教父这种心情的表现方式。”小辣椒解释。Steve看了看Tony发红的脸，“噢”了一声表示理解。

“他以前还满卧室贴着你的海报。”小辣椒在继续说。Tony赶在她暴露出自己的便当盒以及短裤上都有印美国队长的羞耻历史之前，硬把小辣椒拖走。金发的alpha便笑眯眯地挥手和他们再见，随后转头看着Bucky和Bruce。

“我们几时才能带她回家？”他问，和Bucky一起期待地笑着。

她已经安全了。Steve默默地发誓，再也不会让任何事情伤害到他们的家。

——

他悄悄潜入夜色中，轻松地躲进露台的阴影里。Steve朝Bucky熟睡的卧室又看了一眼，便动作流畅地滑下大楼。

他看到她靠在不起眼的巷口，穿着紧身皮衣，装备齐全。黑寡妇也朝Steve的深色制服满意地点点头，然后向一座建筑示意。

Steve深呼吸，颔首。

“走吧。我们的工作还没完。”

——

Clint无声地落到地上，敲敲窗玻璃。

床上的Bucky睁开眼，他下床拉出事先准备好的布包。

弓箭手耐心地等待他穿上制服，戴上武器。然后，两个omega就一起从窗外快速往下。

趁着夜色，他得去拜访一下SHIELD。


	18. Chapter 18

Madam Hydra坐在坚硬的平地上，皱着眉百无聊赖地研究指甲。屋外的守卫目光象鹰一般锐利，但她在这样的注视下仍显得怡然自得。突然守卫朝走廊过去了。她挺直了腰。

有人来了。等得真够久。要么是HYDRA的人来带她出去，要么是Nick Fury，谈妥条件以后再悄悄释放她。正义与邪恶不是永恒不变的。所谓的……政治手段而已。再加上一点个人兴趣。

她明亮的绿眸跟随守卫来到门口。一道黑影闪过，她都还没来得及看清楚守卫就倒地不起，象被电了似地剧烈抽搐。

黑寡妇从阴影中现身。美丽而不带任何表情的脸，一手握着枪对准她。Madam Hydra没料到她会来，不过说不定是Fury派她做代表呢。

“黑寡妇，来放了我吗？”她优雅地站起来走到门边。黑寡妇嘴角有一抹玩味的笑。

“你恐怕哪也去不成了，Viper。”她说。

“你想杀了我？”Madam Hydra仔细端详着她，然后仰头一笑。“你们局长有命令，你不敢违背。连美国队长必须听话。”

“哦？”Natasha挑眉，“他必须听话？”

Madam Hydra张大眼睛看见那个金发的alpha从Natasha背后走出来。

“Viper。”Steve冷冷地说。

“队长。是什么风把你吹来了。”她咬牙，心里有逐渐加重的不安感，眼睛朝昏迷不醒的守卫望去。

“你想亲自动手，Steve？”Natasha问。Steve点头，接过她手里的枪。Madam Hydra后退一步，视线扫过四周寻找逃跑的途径。不，没有出路。美国队长正沉着地握着枪，上膛，深蓝色的眼睛始终落在她的脸上。强大的alpha释放出一波一波愤怒的信息素。

“你猜接下来事情要怎么着？告诉我们其他据点在哪里，或者现在就没命。”Natasha冷静地说，双手抱胸。Steve不说话，打开保险栓。

“你们要知道什么？”Madam Hydra眯起眼睛问。她觉得可以利用这一点。

“骷髅计划的其他部分。”Steve说。

“放了我，就告诉你们。”Madam Hydra回答，笑容自信地扬起下巴。她总是比这些人领先一步。

“我想，你在这个问题上，没什么讨价还价的余地。”Natasha的口吻很冷。

“反正你们的局长也会来和我谈判的。”Madam Hydra笑容更得意，她坐到床铺上，苍白的双手抚平裙摆。

“很遗憾要让你失望了，Viper。你大概没有机会再见到Fury。”意外地，黑寡妇也冷笑起来。

“什么意思？”她立刻站起来，在难以置信和愤怒中眼里闪过一抹黄色。她狠狠地瞪着美国队长，后者却走上前，举起枪，冰冷而面无表情。

“你们想干什么？！局长不会——”Madam Hydra尖叫起来。这不在她的计划内。

“我不再听从Fury的指挥了。他逼我在所谓的正义和Bucky之间做出抉择。答案已经很清楚。”Steve平淡地说，“而你伤害了我的家人，扰乱了整个世界。杀了你才是正义。这九十多年我只学会了一件事，象你这种恶棍是永远不会悔改的。”

“不！”Madam Hydra尖叫，惊恐的脸一片惨白。黑洞般的枪口仿佛吸尽这监牢里的光，Madam Hydra的瞳孔收缩，张开嘴。

“永别了，Viper。”Steve说，对准她的额头扣下扳机。

——

Bucky从楼顶潜进去。多年的间谍和暗杀经验让这件事不算太难。他让Clint在外面放风，情况有变时负责接应。对方同意了。

他轻轻地落在走廊里，熟练地搞定五个监控摄像头，慢慢往前走了三条走廊。警卫坐在办公桌后面被他悄无声息地打晕，最后，Bucky就站在一扇牢门前。

Brock Rumlow抬眼看着他，扯了扯嘴角站起来。他已经料到了。Bucky摘下目镜，沉默地丢下一个袋子。

“来杀我吗，Winter？”Rumlow绷紧身体，看着Bucky的金属手伸进皮衣外套，却没有动。逃或者反抗都没有意义。他手无寸铁，怎么跟冬兵打。Rumlow闭上眼睛等待那一刻的降临。

但什么也没有到来。

Rumlow的眼睛睁开一条缝。冬兵无言地伸出拳头，把一块狗牌和链子放到他手心。曾经的HYDRA队长看见那块薄薄的金属上有冬兵的编号，竟然瑟缩了一下。

“让你牢记自己所犯下的全部罪行……”冬兵终于开口，声音很冷，很干涩。Rumlow的手微微摇晃，但没有躲。

“——以及，在你的内心深处，仍然有善的存在。不要忘记这一点。”冬兵的声音放轻，Rumlow抬头看见对方又朝他手里放了两枚银光闪闪的戒指，呼吸顿时一窒。

“你——”他开口。

“在雪地里打斗时被我捡回来了。觉得你还想留着。”Bucky低声说着凝视对方的脸。Rumlow握紧拳头，深深地吸了口气。

“没错。谢谢你。”他沙哑地说。“很抱歉，Winter。”又轻轻加上这句。

“我不接受你的道歉。”Bucky蹲下身打开行李包，“所以才会放你走。”

Rumlow有些吃惊地看着他。Bucky拉开包包，露出一套衣服，一把小手枪和一大堆现金。

“我和Rollins他们联系过了，会在十二小时内接你走。这是衣服，还有枪，当然如果你用它伤害无辜的人我一定会为他们报仇的……还有些钱。希望你远走高飞再也别回来。”

“你从哪弄来这么多钱？”Rumlow问。

“从Tony Stark身上摸的，顺便撬了他一个保险箱。”Bucky回头朝走廊看，守卫还不省人事着。

“我想这是告别。”Rumlow穿着黑色T恤站起来。

“别再惹麻烦了，Brock。”Bucky警告地说。

Alpha浅笑。“保证。何况，我还得带着花，多去看看某个人。”他说着伤感地摩挲口袋里的戒指。

“Winter，最后一次，作为老同事，握个手吧？”Rumlow伸手，Bucky却不动。

“你还是那样不喜欢握手。”Rumlow叹气准备离开了。令他吃惊的是Bucky居然上前给了他一个拥抱。

“再走上岔路，我就不会放过你了，Brock。”Bucky在Rumlow耳边小声警告道。Rumlow明智地选择闭嘴不吭声，只是轻轻拍了拍他的背。

分开后两人准备走，突然Bucky听见背后一声轻咳。回头，是Steve Rogers和Natasha站在那儿。Clint从Natasha背后伸出脑袋朝Bucky不好意思地耸耸肩。

美国队长看起来并不高兴。Bucky呆住了。黑寡妇朝他们三个男人扫了一眼，嘴角上扬。不过回头看Clint时脸色就有点阴沉，看得后者缩起头。

“Rumlow，借地方说句话。”Steve沉静地说。Bucky皱眉想开口。

“就说句话，Buck。我不会再把他关回去。”他硬梆梆地抓住Rumlow把他拖进监牢里。Bucky望向黑寡妇，Natasha只顾着抹掉脸上方才沾到的血迹，而Clint就象个娘们似地垂头躲在她背后。

看起来今晚每个人都很忙。

——

“队长。”Rumlow打招呼。

“Brock。”Steve回答。

他们互相注视许久。

“我相信Bucky放你走是有充分的理由，并且，我也感谢你把他带回来。但只要再让我听见你做了什么坏事——”

“你也会来干掉我。我懂了。排队好吗，Cap，迫不及待想杀了我的人实在太多啦。”Rumlow打断了他，金发alpha有些不悦地皱眉。

“另外如果被我发现你和Bucky联系，或者试图接近我的家人——”他又说。

“太不巧了我刚想说他和我拥抱来着——”Rumlow随随便便就说了起来。

Steve的拳头揍到他肚子，把后半截话都打了回去。Rumlow弯下腰大声喘息。Rollins说得对，他这张嘴迟早要把自己害死。

“走吧。”Steve干脆地说完和他一起再度来到门外。他直接走到Bucky旁边胳膊占有性地环住他的腰。Bucky迷茫地微微皱着眉，视线在两人之间瞟来瞟去。Rumlow擦掉下唇的血。谁告诉他Steve象一只猫一样人畜无害的？他要去收拾那家伙。

——

Fury重重地把报告资料摔在光滑明亮的红木会议桌上，独眼瞪着面前的人。复仇者都在会议室集合了，包括Coulson和Bucky。

但他愤怒的视线却没有造成什么影响，众人在房间里纷纷忙着不同的事情。Clint在嚼一大盒椒盐饼干，是他从Coulson那里各种打滚才要来的，显然Coulson无法拒绝他任何请求。饼干屑掉了一地，Natasha鄙夷地瞪他一眼之后拉着椅子朝Bruce靠拢。Bucky正在给Natasha看一些超可爱的小婴儿萌照，两人埋头于StarkPhone，Coulson则无言地抽出两张纸巾递给Clint。Tony戴着一副黑色墨镜倒在会议桌上，呼吸平稳绝对睡着了，偶尔会因为脸上伤口的刺痛而皱皱眉。至于Thor，神奇地不见人。

有一条温暖的腿在磨蹭Steve的大腿内侧，Steve还挺享受的，这桌子本来就窄，正好Bucky的腿也长。

他咳嗽一声才看见自己在纸上涂了一堆凌乱的线条。

“谁来给我解释一下？”Fury身上几乎散发出肉眼可见的怒火了。Steve心下暗笑，用钢笔在纸上又涂写了一会儿，蓦地并拢膝盖夹住Bucky的腿。他听见桌子对面小声的抽气，抬眼看向对方，不由笑着慢慢舔了舔嘴唇。Bucky的脸颊绯红，灰绿色的双眼也很幽暗。Steve闻到一阵熟悉的甜蜜气息。他慢慢放开Bucky的腿，人也往后坐，离开那阵气息的笼罩以避免某个部位不合时宜地抬头。室内静默良久。

Tony在旁边打起呼，Steve不得不低下头掩饰笑声。Coulson双手抱胸，表情里不怎么赞赏美国队长这种小动作。

Steve知道自己现在是故意地非暴力不合作。尽管他有大半辈子没住在布鲁克林，也从不学那些存心激惹人的方法。其实他只是一直挂着礼貌的面具，不让人发现美国队长的混蛋本质而已。他微笑着望向Bucky，后者隔着桌子轻叹，无奈望天。Bucky最清楚Steve的嘴有多……不文明，毕竟年轻时那家伙打过那么多次架了，那本身就足够惊人。

“昨晚，两间SHIELD守卫最严密的牢房遭人闯入，一名囚犯死亡，另一名失踪。两边的警卫都无还手之力，连监控录像都被换成了猫的视频。”

或许Fury的态度是很严肃，但Clint还是忍不住喷笑出来。Fury转头看他，看见Clint大声咳嗽着，换上一副悲痛欲绝的样子。Fury的表情看起来想杀人。Steve不得不咬着嘴不让自己也跟着大笑。桌子对面的Bucky又对上他的目光，眼睛发亮，得意得要命。这个猫咪视频的绝妙主意是Clint想出来的。

“各位先生对闯入者的身份有没有任何头绪？”Fury咬牙切齿地问，把厚厚一叠资料都抓得皱成一团。

“没——有。”Bruce礼貌地微笑，Natasha则对着另一张照片发出“哦哦哦哦”的惊叹。她将手机从桌子上滑到Bucky跟前，发出刺耳的杂音。这是最后一根稻草。

“会议结束！出去，都出去！”Fury的拳头重重打到会议桌上，红木桌都颠了两下。

“啥——？结束了？”Tony抬起头擦着下巴。Steve看见他那边的桌子上留了一摊口水。Clint匆匆把最后一点饼干塞进嘴里，拍掉裤子上的碎屑就直奔门口，不忘对Coulson竖起两根手指再见。Coulson翻了个白眼，脸上还带着笑。

Natasha一手勾住Bucky的金属臂，指指Bruce手机里某张粉嫩的婴儿床图片。Bucky坚定地摇头，在她的拉扯下走出房间。Steve也准备跟Tony离开了。

“队长，等一等。”Fury听起来是要气炸了。Steve咬了咬牙，停下脚步，那家伙，在这么多事情之后，怎么还好意思命令他？体内的alpha愤怒地咆哮着，Steve强压下那原始的本能，露出僵硬的笑容转过头。

“局长？”他保持声音平稳。Fury审视着他，捏着鼻梁。

“队长，告诉我，是不是复仇者中某一个人干的。我知道你心里很清楚。”Fury疲惫地说。Tony把脑袋探进会议室。

Steve思考了几秒，温和地笑了。

“我不知道你在讲什么，局长。为什么复仇者会想要杀了Madam Hydra，放跑Brock Rumlow呢？”他说。门口的Tony竖起眉毛，站直身体，象是明白了什么。

“队长，现在我得警告你——”Fury怒形于色地开口。

Steve没有回避他的视线，反而靠上会议桌，全身散发着冰冷的怒意，蓝色双眼冷硬如钢。“不，是我要警告你，Nick。别把我当作你手下那些白痴走狗，也别指望我会听你的话。我有自己的法则。我随时可以离开SHIELD，你无法阻止我，所以，别得寸进尺。”

Fury脸上的怯意真是令人心满意足。“你以为可以威胁我，Rogers？是SHIELD组织了复仇者。没有了我们，你就什么都不是，说不定还冰着！”

“呃如果要谈钱的话呢，Nick，没有Stark工业的资助，SHIELD也什么都不是啦。如果你想炒了Steve的鱿鱼估计其他人也不会乐见其成的。”Tony懒散地靠在金属门框上突然打断他们，朝惊讶的Steve耸耸肩。Steve没想到Tony会帮他说话。亿万富翁兼花花公子的Tony就朝他勾勾手指。

“走吧老冰棍，我们还有很多事要做。”Tony短短地说。

Fury张开嘴又闭上，重复了很多次，却什么话也说不出来。他既怒火攻心，又无可奈何。

“谢了，Tony。”Steve说着向Tony微笑。褐发的alpha朝他挤挤眼。

他们乘坐Tony的私家轿车回到Stark大厦，发现其他人都聚在起居室，还有……

还有一大群肌肉发达的，盔甲金光闪亮的男男女女。

Steve在电梯门边僵住了。真的假的。外星人又要打过来？太快了吧。

“怎么了？”Tony朝队友们以及看起来很呆的Bucky大喊。他们转头看着Steve和Tony迷茫的脸。

Thor从那群奇怪的人当中走出来，一侧肩膀扛着一只Steve强烈希望是羊腿的东西，另一手提着一桶酒。他大笑着把肉块砰地放到餐桌上。Steve看见上面还有暗绿色的鳞片。

“庆祝一位伟大战士的诞生！”Thor兴高采烈地搂着Bucky的肩膀大步冲向Steve，然后同样搂住Steve，让他们俩的脸差点撞到一块儿。

“恭喜你们有孩子了，吾友Steve，我们来庆祝吧！我的弟弟也送了礼物！”Thor激动不已，仙宫的武士们把一盘又一盘的美食端上巨大无比的餐桌。Tony惊恐地目睹他那牢固的桌子在食物下不堪重负地吱嘎作响。

“仙宫模式的婴儿派对？”Bucky小声嘀咕，笑容似有若无地看向Steve。

Thor笑起来象打雷。

“吾友！痛饮吧！”他挥舞手臂。Tony笑嘻嘻地抓着心不甘情不愿的Bruce走向那一大桶酒。Natasha用匕首切羊腿，至于Clint已经走到一名高挑丰满的女武神旁边抛媚眼了。

Steve看着这一切，朋友们，音乐，笑声。他不由也笑着，手指与Bucky温暖的五指相扣。

“能请你喝一杯吗，Mr.Barnes？”他笑问，扣紧手指。他再也不放手了，永远不。

“当然可以，但我可不会光是一次约会就肯跟你回家。”Bucky戏谑地回答。

“我保证，今晚结束前，就能说服你。”Steve在他耳边低喃。

Steve的手指很温暖，占有性地包裹住他的。Bucky回握，让Steve带着他走进这场盛宴。

他们终于回家了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
